The Contract: The Pure
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart/Strong Naruto/Harem.
1. Tempting offer

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

 _ **MassHarem**_

 _ **MassXover**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tempting offer**

It was a busy day in Konohagakure no Sato; the ninja village had recovered from the destruction caused by the Otogakure and Sunagakure invasion that happened three years ago. Under the influence of their new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju everything was once again flourishing, from the market to the hospital to the Academy of her village, the place that was training the next and the next generation of Konoha Shinobi who would carry the Will of Fire within them.

Despite the invasion and a moment of frivolity, Suna had decided to reform their relation with Konoha, with a promise of stronger alliance. The new Kazekage, Gaara was the one who stepped out of his village's shadow first and reconnected the two villages together. Villagers of their respective village were happy for both leaders' decision, and happily reconnected with each other after pushing their differences away.

All in all it was good to be living in the Konoha village and despite the fact that the majority of the people were trained as weapons of war it was a peaceful sight.

A man that looked to be in early to mid fifties, with long white haired and wrinkles on his face, but still very well muscled and had a definite aura of power, walked into the village from the East Gate of Konoha, cheerfully greeting the two gatekeepers. Following shortly behind him carrying a smile on his face was a teenager, a boy about fourteen or fifteen years old, with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"The village looks to be doing well," the boy said as he glanced around the village

"Guess Tsunade has been busy after all." the man "You ready brat?"

"Yes, as ready as ever Ero-Sennin." was the teenager's answer with a smile

The man looked at his apprentice and couldn't help but note the changes that he went through. He had grown a whole lot taller than before and lost his baby fat and become quite lean from the training he received. The teen's outfit changed as well, before it was a bright orange jump-suit that literally screamed 'notice me then kill me' and completely useless for Stealth, something a normal Shinobi would pay great attention about.

Now he dressed in much less eye catching costume, a more form fitting outfit with a gray T-shirt underneath. While retaining the red swirls and orange pants, the original blue pieces of his orange outfit changed to black, and the cloth used to tie his forehead protector around his forehead had become longer.

Overall, he looked less eye-catching than before.

"Well, Naruto, we should go see her," the man said.

"Yes," Naruto grinned broadly "It's good to be home Ero-Sennin."

While feeling a little down that Naruto was still using that nickname to call him, Jiraiya couldn't help but grin at the smile from his student, "Yeah it is."

While they were walking further into the village, Naruto turned his head to the sight and glanced at the person whom had been observing them the moment the entered the village. Grinning ear to ear, Naruto waved his hand wildly in the air so that person could come down to greet them.

"OI! Kakashi-sensei!" He cried

"Yo" With a puff of smoke. An eye smile and a unmistakable greeting, Naruto came face to face with his Jounin-sensei, the Copy Cat Kakashi Hatake "Hey Naruto its good to see you again."

Naruto nodded in response before asking, not before noticing a certain orange book in his sensei's pocket "How are you doing Kakashi-sense? Got a girlfriend to lure you out of that stupid orange book?" His question made Kakashi to turn his head to look at Jiraiya, who shook his head, crossed his hand on his chest and looked away with a huff.

"Pretty good," Kakashi nodded his head with an eye smile "You have grown, Naruto." He admitted truthfully. While seemingly Naruto was still carrying that upbeat and happy attitude of his younger-self, Kakashi couldn't help but notice some noticeable changes from his students, not just physically but also mentally, especially with the way Naruto was carrying himself around… it made him look like a real Shinobi than anything.

The moment Kakashi laid his eyes on his student, he almost mistook Naruto for his father.

"Of course, I'm a lot stronger too." Naruto smirked before clicking his finger" Speaking of which," he then reached into his cape "This a gift from my travels." Naruto brought the book out and handed Kakashi a small rectangular object with the distinct righting, "Icha Icha Tactics" on it.

"Brat…" Jiraiya huffed again "That book isn't even published yet…" he muttered under his breath "And that book was even his fourteen birthday."

"Ero-Sennin gave it to me as my fourteenth birthday, but I don't find anything useful in it so I decided to give it away." Naruto said as Kakashi's visible eye widened at the sight, seeing a copy of the newest volume of the legendary Icha-Icha in front of him made him loose all train of thought. "So I think that you're the person who deserve this book the most sensei." Kakashi took it with his shaking fingers and opened the first page, ironically seeing a blinding flash of light coming from the book.

"Ahem… Again, it's good to see you again Naruto." The Cyclops then caught into his hands before closing the book "I need to… fulfill my duty so see you later." With that, he disappeared without another word.

"See you later Sensei!" Naruto called out loudly as his sensei drifted away, fully aware of the truth behind his excuse.

In the middle of Konoha, the Godaime, Tsunade calmly walked through the streets along with her young apprentice, Sakura. Many people waved their hands to the old, yet still incredibly beautiful woman, to show their adoration for the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. Three years of being the Kage of the Leaf was enough for Tsunade to earn this kind of affection from her people.

Tsunade then paused suddenly when a Chunin came up to her and handed her a small slip of letter

"Tsunade-sama, this is for you."

"Thank you, Kotetsu" Tsunade nodded her head with a smile as the Chunin shunshin-ed away. She then tore through the envelope and pulled out the paper. It didn't take the Godaime Hokage long to read it and her eyes became wide in surprise for a second before returning to normal, as a small smile then appeared on her face.

"What's it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously. The message said that her former teammate had returned to the village and that meant the return of her surrogate little brother. She had missed Naruto a great deal because, for secrecy reasons, no message would be sent between them and her while he was away.

"Sakura, it appears that Jiraiya has finally returned." She said finally and gave her the letter

"That means Naruto is back too," Sakura said in surprise before smiling. She had to admit that it just was not the same without her loud teammate. She was truly happy to hear that he returned.

"Let's go see the annoying brat," Tsunade suggested. Sakura nodded happily as her mentor walked toward the East Gate. Both was silently wondering just how strong their favorite blonde had become, and if he had changed in anyway.

Back at Naruto at Jiraiya, the younger Shinobi had thrown his basket to his teacher before launching himself onto a tall electric post to have a better view of the village.

Finally after three years of pushing himself through hell, he was home.

"Hm?" Naruto wondered out loud as he looked at the Hokage Monument. Aside from the previous four Hokage, there was another, new face there "Hehe, so they've added Tsunade's ugly old mug to the mountain." He nodded his head before pointing his hand at the fifth Hokage's face "Watch out Baa-chan, I'm coming to get that Hokage seat from you."

Down on the street, Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at his speech. He knew his student better than anyone else, especially how much Naruto had grown in three years. He would never admit it out loud, but Naruto was slowly getting to the level where he could make the Yondaime Hokage, one of his former students, come into a run for who would be his best student.

"OI! Jiraiya!" Tsunade called out to him from the other side of the street as she and Sakura approached the Toad-Sennin.

"Yo Tsunade!" The white haired man said with a smile, eyes already gluing to the generous view of the biggest pair of tits around Elemental Nation "Hello to you too Sakura, how are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, Jiraiya-sama." Sakura bowed her head respectfully to the legendary Sannin "Jiraiya-sama, Where is Naruto?" she asked curiously.

"He's up there looking at you mug on the mountain," Jiraiya answered while pointing his finger up. Tsunade raised her fist in preparation to hit the pervert when he quickly called out "Naruto! Get down here!" he called out loudly.

The blonde Jinchuriki looked down and his face spread out in a massive smile.

"Sakura-chan!" He said happily as he jumped off the platform "Baa-chan!"

"That brat," Tsunade scolded slightly but she couldn't stop herself from smiling "still the same, isn't he?"

"Some differences there and there, but yeah, pretty much the same."

"It is good to see you both again!" He said cheerily before turning to Sakura "What's up Sakura-chan?" he asked when she put her hand on the top of his head.

"You have grown taller, haven't you?" Sakura questioned as she noticed his height "You're even taller than me."

"Hm? Um, yeah I guess." Naruto nodded his head and looked up a little.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked while pointing at herself "Do I look more like a woman now?" Naruto looked at her for a moment before saying with a bright smile.

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" To say Sakura was pissed was an understatement.

"You still don't understand a woman's mind at all, do you?" Jiraiya chuckled as Tsunade snickered at the boy she adored at her grandson.

"Okay okay," Tsunade spoke up "the nostalgia ends here though." her words drew both Naruto and Sakura's attention to her "I'm a bit curious as to how you two have developed so I would like to see you two fight against someone." Naruto and Sakura both nodded their head "Kakashi is waiting for the two of you at training ground seven, meet him there in five minutes, alright?"

 _Line Break_

It wasn't until midnight that Naruto finished cleaning his apartment, wiping two years worth of dust away from the place. He had hoped the old young-in-disguise Hokage would find for him some nicer place to stay in but it seem he would have to stick to this place for the rest of his life, at least until he could become Hokage.

Naruto didn't bother to change into his sleeping clothes, simply throwing himself onto the bed Naruto pull the blanket up to his chest and closed his eyes.

 _ **Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eye's, blinking a few times as he sat up. "Great," Naruto groaned as he looked around the dank and darkened hallway. It wasn't hard to recognize where he was, if the craggy and cracked walls didn't give it away, then the knee deep water soaking the floor would "I'm back to his place… again." There was no way he could mistake this place.

It was his mindscape.

Standing up he began walking down the hall, following the pipes, traveled down the hall. When he came out he found himself standing in front of a gate, a very large gate, nearly twenty times his size and with fairly large steel bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji for Fuiin (Seal) on it.

And standing behind the bar, waiting for him was a gigantic Kitsune with red-orange fur, flowing nine-tails and red eyes, who possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"Okay furball, what do you want this time?" Naruto asked loudly, crossing his arms on his chest "I need to sleep so make it quick."

" **Stop calling me that you disrespectful brat!** " Kyuubi roared out, stomping its claws on the gate only to be bounced back by its steadiness " **If it's not for this gate I would gladly enjoy tearing you apart** "

"Well? The bars are still here so I think it won't happen anytime soon" Naruto glared at the massive orange fox. Every time… every fucking time they met the fox started with those threatening words, making him get used to them to the point Naruto was no longer affected by them "If you don't have anything to say other then I will go" he turned around but heard the chuckling sound of the Kyuubi "What's so funny furball?"

" **It's such a shame, going on the so-call training trip with the legendary Sannin and yet all you could do is make Rasengan look bigger, and pack a little more force in it.** " Kyuubi gave the blond a foxy grin while putting its head on its legs " **Do you really think that with that little power of you, you can save your friend?** "

"Ero-Sennin did a great job in training me Furball. As you can see I'm a lot stronger than before." Even though he was saying that, he couldn't help but think that Kyuubi got a point there. Was his power enough to bring Sasuke back? Sure he managed to beat Kakashi in his bell test, unlike what happened before, but it was through the use of tricks and with Sakura's help as well. He didn't know if he would be able to fight Sasuke, who also received the training of a legendary Sannin, head on "What's your point Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, and his words got Kyuubi's smirk to get wilder. The powerful Bijuu knew that he had ticked the right spot.

" **My point is… do you desire power?** " Kyuubi said through smirk " **I can give you the power you desire, the unimagined power that make you surpass even the Kage, or even bring back Sasuke-kun for that pink hair girl you have feeling for… do you want it Naruto? Do you want that power? I will let you know that all you need to do is ask** "

"Oh really?" Naruto raised his eyebrow "Nah! I don't think it will be such a good idea" he shrugged it off and turned around to walk out of the place again.

" **You insolent brat!** " Kyuubi roared with all its might in frustration but Naruto didn't stop " **Do you have any idea that how lucky you're when me, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of Makai want to make a contract with you, a mere human?** " Kyuubi roared in fury and attacked the gate violently. But Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard the title part of her speech.

"Queen?" he asked in confusion and turned around with wide eyes "You're female?"

" **Why yes little human** " Kyuubi smirked and began to walk backward into the shadow once again " **the hottest of all… if you want to see then c** ome closer" Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when Kyuubi's voice become much more… human and surprisingly feminine.

Curiosity got the better of him when he saw Kyuubi's massive form began to sink down, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from approaching the gate until he was standing right in front of it.

Then suddenly, before he could react a young woman suddenly shot out from the shadow, slipped her hands out between the bars and grabbed a fist full of his hair at the back of his head. A smirk appeared on her face as she then yanked her hand back, smashing his forehead into the cold hard metal of the gate.

The woman laughed evilly as she let Naruto fall to the wet ground, holding his head in pain "Oh~! I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asked mockingly before shooting her hands out to reach for him again but this time Naruto had recovered and faster than her, as he pushed his body backward making some safe space between the two of them, making the woman growl.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly to clear his vision, to make sure that his eyes wasn't fooling him.

"It's Kyuubi-sama you brat," Kyuubi kicked the pillar for stopping her from further hurting him.

To think Kyuubi could actually have a form like this…

At the first look, Kyuubi had the appearance of a young teenage girl, maybe four years older than Naruto. She had long red hair with streaks of gold that were highlighted in it, her long locks went into nine ornate braids that reached her lower-back. Two bangs framed a face that was beyond perfect, a slight mixture between oval and heart-shaped, it had a regal beauty about it, with higher than average cheekbones that still managed to retain a 'soft' look, a small button nose and cupid bow, lips which were a rich red color.

Her skin was a pale porcelain color, giving her a delicate and smooth as silk look. She was wearing a red kimono that went down to her feet, with two slits running down the sides, and a V neck-cut in front that was opening wide to show off her generous assets. She had an hourglass figure that civilian girls could only dream of, and even the most active Kunoichi would kill for. All in all she was incredibly beautiful, in fact, Naruto had never met anyone prettier and more attractive then this girl and considering he had met the likes of Kurenai and Anko that was saying something.

However, the most notable features on the girl were the nine fox tails behind her, moving around in the air like fire.

His mouth unconsciously felt to the ground in shock.

Seeing the way his gaze was on her, Kyuubi smirked and wrapped her arms under her large breasts, lowering herself a little down so that her cleavage would be at his eye level, curling her lips up slightly and giving him a sexy wink.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she blew a kiss at him making Naruto's cheeks reddened

"Damn it furball, returned back to normal" Naruto shouted in frustration while pointing his finger at her, his face a little redder than usual.

"Nah, it's more comfortable this way" Kyuubi said and walked behind the bar with her hand touched the pillar slightly "so, do you like this form?"

Rather than answer her question, Naruto scolded "Well, it would be a lot nicer for you if you didn't smash my head into the bar like that… stupid woman"

"Watch your tone while talking to me, Ningen (human)" Kyuubi snarled while looking at him with dangerous eyes "I would love to kill you right here if this stupid seal wasn't holding me back, you and your kind was just a bunch of hairless monkey that clearly don't know your place. Just so you wait Naruto Uzumaki, my servant will find me soon and release me from this seal, and then I will take the pleasure of killing you and all your precious people" and then grinned evilly "And no… I will not spare a single life. After killing you, I will bring back your mother, give her and all the woman of this damn village to my Youkai army so they could have fun with them"

"Shut your mouth you damn fox" Naruto screamed in anger but Kyuubi just smirk "Ah, damn it forget it, I'm out of here" knowing argue with her wouldn't get him anywhere Naruto turned on his shoes.

"Wait… I didn't finish yet" Kyuubi called out and huffed with her hands on her hip "Geez, impatient as always and here I wonder why you can survive this long."

"Aren't you the one who is throwing threats after threats at me?" Naruto asked, making Kyuubi glare at him harder "Just exactly what do you want to say to me again?"

"I want to form a contract with you" Kyuubi said with a thinking pose making his eyebrow twitched. Even her thinking pose was so damn cute and sexy "It's been such a long time I had make a contract and seeing you like this, I cannot stop myself from taking a little sympathy and want to form a contract with you, my dear vessel"

"Huh?"

"Seeing your pathetic ass whimpering on the ground make poor old me want to do something to help" Kyuubi smirked "Who know… maybe you will become strong enough for me to consider about sparing your life. And when I get out of here I will think about making you my personal chair. How's that sound?" she asked like it was something so normal

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked in disbelief "No way I will be your chair and no way I'm gonna make this contract with you. I knew your game, you're going to take my soul after this aren't you?" Kyuubi suddenly busted out in laughter while holding her stomach

"Hahaha, What a stupid Ningen!" Naruto felt his eyebrow twitched at her laughing sounds "Oh Yami-sama, your sister had created some fool creatures." after calming herself down Kyuubi looked at him with a smirk "That is some very old tradition, us demons no longer follow the path of taking our client's soul, so I won't take your soul even though I want nothing more than to torture you and human race in my torture's room for the rest of my immortal life." She then smirked "But I still wanted a couple of things from you in return."

"What's it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"First, I want you to temporary let me out of this seal."

A moment of awkwardness engulfed the two of them.

"You're kidding …. Right?" Naruto asked in disbelief "Please tell me that you're joking."

"Are you deaf?" Kyuubi asked in annoyance "I want you to let me out of this seal, temporary. Even with my strongest technique, I won't be able to break Shinigami-sama's seal by myself. Hakke Fuin and Shiki Fuin are both holding me back in a way that even with the method I come up with, I won't be able to fully free myself from your body. My power will still link to you and as long as the link remains, I won't be able to use my power and only my consciousness is allowed to get out of your body."

"…" Naruto made a deep thinking face and Kyuubi sweat dropped at that. The fox girl put a finger on her head and thought about a better way to explain it.

"Only my body is out of the seal, my power will remain inside you and without your permission, I'm even weaker than a civilian."

"Oh, so why don't you say so?" Naruto nodded his head in understanding at that.

"How stupid can you be?"

"I don't understand the way you put it, that's all." Naruto replied blankly "So… you will help me get stronger," Kyuubi nodded her head "And in return I let you out of the seal? Powerless?" Kyuubi nodded her head again.

"This place is so uncomfortable, so a few power-ups for you in exchange for fresh air and clean bed to sleep on are good enough for me." Kyuubi crossed her arms on her chest "What do you think? Will you form this contract with me."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"You mean if that is the only thing I want?" Kyuubi asked before saying, turning her head away while waving her hand at him "Of course not, there are still plenty things I want from you in return, however like I said, this contract is a two way contract. I help you and you will help me in return, when we both come to an agreement in our terms it will do all the work."

"I see…"

"I guess I shouldn't overwhelm you like that." Kyuubi said as she waved her hand, as Naruto then felt his consciousness in his mindscape slipped away "I will give you some time to think about it, don't come back without a proper answer."

"But remember, the power I give you won't be just more than enough for you to bring that Uchiha back, but it will also help you get a step closer in archiving your dream, becoming Hokage"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: The Contract: The pure will focus around actions and relationship development (especially Naruto and his girls realionship). Lemons will also be a thing of this story but it won't happen every chapter like the original contract.**

 **Should I use the original cast of The Original Contract, or get Naruto a new Harem cast?**

 **Like before, there will be no Harem's candidate from Konoha. You already know the basic background of the Contract, maybe you can form a new set of Guardians for both Kyuubi and Naruto (Female with big breasts only XD). I will start accepting request from this chapter and you can put out anyone you like into this.**

 **I hope you like this new story**

 **READ and REVIEW.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. The Contract

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

 _ **This chapter is heavy (including vulgar languages, blowjob-titjob)**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Contract**

Naruto woke up from his deep sleep by the sound of his alarm clock.

Groaning in tiredness and felt a slight headache at the back of his head, the blond slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision and saw the familiar ceiling of his room. Pushing himself up from his bed Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, realizing that his fan had broken once again while he was sleeping.

"It was just a dream" Naruto said with a small tone, thinking how ridiculous it was. It was simply unreal, from what he learned from Jiraiya about Kyuubi and the other Bijuu, they were just masses of chakra, soulless beings that managed to gain their own thoughts and personalities. There was no way it could be this busty woman who claimed to be the Demon Queen.

" **Aw~, you think that I'm pretty…** " Naruto nearly jumped when he heard a very familiar, rather seductive voice at the back of his head, coming from the back of his mindscape.

"K-Kyuubi? It wasn't a dream?" he asked in shock, realizing that Kyuubi was in her human form, playing with the water on the floor with her feet.

" **It's real alright.** " Kyuubi giggled before asking " **Alright Naruto, it's time to see if my words were tempting enough for you. Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, accept my offer and form a contract with me, bonding our life together through terms and agreements.** "

"What the hell woman?!" Naruto asked in surprise "I slept all night and barely had any times to think about it."

" **Then quick, I will give you twenty seconds.** " Kyuubi said as she crossed her arms underneath her massive breasts " **I have something call patient, but my servants said I didn't know how to keep it.** "

"Wait I…"

" **Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen…** " Kyuubi ignored him and started counting

Naruto gritted his teeth at that and forced his brain to think carefully about her words with just less than fifteen seconds. Should he accept her offer? There was nothing wrong about that right? For the first time ever, Kyuubi was having good intention with the things she said. She wanted to give him the power that was more than enough to defeat Sasuke and bring him back to the village, in turn he would let her out of the seal powerless and harmless. She made him stronger in exchange for her temporary freedom.

Kyuubi gave power to Naruto a few times before and Naruto knew just exactly how powerful he became, as he could defeat Shinobi that were way out of his league, letting him do task that he shouldn't be able to do. But what if she asked something more, like letting her use her power and turned on him?

Naruto shook his head at that, realizing that he had been over-thinking it. Kyuubi said their contract would be a two way contract, Kyuubi gave him something then he would give her something in return, her freedom was the first thing she required. After that, Naruto could refuse if he wanted to, it wasn't like he couldn't handle thing on his own… but just a little power-ups to ensure Sasuke's retrieval should be okay.

" **Six… five… for fuck sake will you agree or not?!** " Kyuubi roared in frustration, pulling Naruto out of his train of thoughts.

Nodding to himself and making the final decision, Naruto said.

"Alright, I agree." He then quickly added "only if you're not going to try anything funny."

" **Ufufu,** " The busty red head giggled sweetly " **Don't worry dear, I'm known for my words. Now come in here so we can settle this contract, together.** " She requested and pulled his consciousness into his mindscape once again just like last night. In a blink of an eye Naruto found himself in the familiar sewer of his mindscape again, standing face to face with Kyuubi, standing a few feet away from him behind the bar/seal that kept her in his body, wearing a rather satisfied smile on her face.

"Wise decision Ningen." She said as she stepped closer and put her hands on her prison, looking at him from between the bars "I will make sure to raise you properly."

"Stop talking like that Kyuubi." Naruto growled at her "I'm not your pet."

' _Ufufu, soon you will_ ' Kyuubi thought to herself before taking a few steps back "Now, come in here so I can form my contract with you."

"Excuse me? I'm not that stupid." Naruto shook his head with a force smile before Kyuubi could say anything.

"I won't bite," Kyuubi said sweetly, making Naruto doubt her words even more "promise." She raised her pinky finger and swayed it around. Naruto was hesitate for a few seconds, at first, but he walked through the bars and stood in front of Kyuubi, this time there was nothing standing between them. Kyuubi looked at Naruto up and down before saying.

"The moment you agree, is the moment our contract was bonded." She said before making a gesture with her head "Look at the back of your hand." Naruto did at what he was told, and widened his eyes when he saw a symbol slowly forming on the back of his hand, taking the shape of an orange fox with nine tails forming into a circle around it. The symbol glowed for a second before disappearing into his hand.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kyuubi raised her hand, showing her the glowing mark on the back of her hand. But instead of the fox, it was the swirling symbol Naruto wore on his back. This made Naruto a little confused about this, because if the nine tails fox represented Kyuubi then why the symbol every Shinobi above Chunin level wore on their back represent him? "simple like that."

"What next?" Naruto asked, brushing his thought off, feeling it was unimportant.

"You strip."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to make a few changes to your body." Kyuubi said while poking her hand at his chest "Your clothes will only get in the way."

"It will make me stronger?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Physically stronger." Kyuubi made an extremely fast punch to her left and before Naruto could wonder what she was doing, a straight line of water was then blown away, as if an invisible force just traveled from Kyuubi's punch to the other side of her prison. Naruto dropped his mouth at the crack on the wall "I'll make you strong enough to do stronger punch than that. Your punches would be far greater than that big tits Hokage could do with her normal punches."

"Awesome." Naruto grinned "Suddenly I found you so cute Kyuubi."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" The vixen said blankly before saying "Now, take off your clothes this instant." Naruto did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers. Kyuubi had to admit, for a sixteen year old boy, Naruto owned the kind of body that she had to give credit to, he was lean but had noticeable muscles all around his body, with six pack abs to pack everything up. Kyuubi's eyes moved down to his lower body and widened when she realized the orange boxers Naruto was wearing were very tight and as such she could clearly see a very, very, large bulge in them.

Could it be…

"Naruto, I told you to take of your clothes, and I mean all of them including the boxers. So strip them off." Kyuubi's eyes returned to his face, as she told him with the same kind of tone.

"What the fuck woman?!" Naruto asked in shock "You don't really expect me to take them off, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Kyuubi nodded and crossed her arms "It's not like I haven't seen a dick before and you shouldn't be that impressive." She waved her hand at him "Now lose the boxers before I come over there to take them off myself, you know that I can." She smirked slyly.

Groaning in defeat, Naruto grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled down the last piece of clothing on his body.

Finally nude, Kyuubi couldn't stop herself from staring at his crotch, in nothing but amazement. To put it bluntly; Naruto had a huge fucking cock, even limp it was big and if she had to guess then it was about nine and a half inches long and extremely thick, must be half the size of her forearm.

"And you said it's not something impressive." Naruto said smugly as he crossed his arms on his chest, smirking confidently at the way she was staring at him. From the day he was young Naruto knew that he was blessed with a bigger dick than normal and after learning sex-ed from a huge pervert known as Ero-Sennin during his three years training trip, Naruto knew that it was something he should feel proud about.

Kyuubi smirked at his words and suddenly shot her hand out and grabbed his cock, putting a little bit of force into her grip, making Naruto groan in pain.

"Not to confident now, aren't you?" Kyuubi asked slyly as she kept her hands around his dick, which her finger could barely wrap around it "At least I found something worth seeing from you, Ningen." She said cheerily "Congratulation, you have the dick that should be on a fucking Orc."

"Stop fooling around." Naruto said loudly in frustration, but didn't try to pull back, because he was afraid that with both of their strength his cock would be ripped from his crotch "Start working on my body."

"Alright then."

Naruto suddenly felt a surge of energy that rushed from her hand, to his cock and spread through his entire body. The blond felt his body tense and couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. It was hot, burning almost painfully and Naruto soon found himself on his knees. Kyuubi followed him, hand still grabbed his cock tightly and continued to bump more of her chakra as well as Youki into his body, willing them to change his body to her liking.

Then, the pain disappeared and Naruto felt his body start growing in a way that he thought shouldn't be possible, his height increased dramatically, his muscles grew bigger and became rock hard. They didn't become overly big, nor did his muscles bulge like what people would see from a body builder. Those muscles were well defined and cut in a way that made them look as if they had been chiseled from stone, and even the most miniscule of movements caused them to twitch and flex.

His face became lean, masculine, with a well defined jawline. He also had a new feature, as there were also a small pair of fangs like canines jutting from his upper lips.

Kyuubi then released him, standing up and bringing the hand that hold his dick just a moment ago to her lips, licking her finger while smirking at him.

"Now your cock isn't the only thing that worth seeing on your body." She said while Naruto was trying to catch his breath.

As he felt his strength return to him, Naruto didn't know what to think about these changes. He had never felt so much power and so much strength in his life. As if he could lift the entire mountain with his own hand, defeating any enemies that come at him with a single attack… so much power…

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Naruto asked as he suddenly found himself unable to control his body. He shot up and tackled Kyuubi around her waist, forcing her down to the floor and smashing his kips against hers, literally raping her mouth as he used his own body to pinch her down to the wet floor. Kyuubi smirked into the kiss as his forcefulness, happily to return the favor by kissing him back and wrapping her tongue around his, as he tried to force it down her throat.

Naruto then pulled back from her lips and tore the top of her kimono apart, freeing her massive tits and looking at them with lustful eyes.

"Don't be shy…" Kyuubi smirked "Go for it." Naruto's hands instantly shot forward, grabbing her breasts and kneading them roughly in his hands, making the Kyuubi moan out loudly at the treatment.

However, he made an action like he was about to smash his head into what could be the most perfect large breasts in existence, Naruto pushed himself off Kyuubi and threw himself back, overwhelming by what just happened to him. Kyuubi pushed herself up from the wet floor and saw the feral look in Naruto's eyes had completely disappeared, replaced by a bewildering look as he stared at her in shock.

"And when thing is about to get excited." Kyuubi said in disappointment as she pulled the top back to her shoulder, covering her breasts "Ara…" she glanced at his already hardened cock, getting excited at the sheer size of it. Standing proudly at an impressive sixteen inches and doubled in thickness, becoming just as big as her forearm.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked again, this time a lot more forceful.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a moment before smiling, cruelly.

"I turned you into a Youkai, Na-ru-to-kun." She said as she crawled on all four to him, giving him her most dangerous, but seductive glare "The only way for you to get physically stronger is to be turned into my kind, as us Youkai are naturally way stronger than you human in this aspect."

"W-what?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kyuubi wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek "Being called demon you entire life and now you finally turned into one."

"You!" Naruto tried to reach for her, but found himself couldn't because one of Kyuubi's tail was wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from punching her in the face.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure no one will know about this." Kyuubi chuckled as she ran her hand on his chest, going further down his body. Naruto felt himself become weak at her touch and he found himself calming down "What? Feeling great by my touch, aren't you?" she finally had his cock in her hand and started roughly stroking it, making Naruto moan loudly "It's even worse when you're a virgin."

"Care to explain?" Naruto used his shoulder to push her away, with the strength far greater than he expected as he managed to knock her back several feet.

"Beings like us Youkai are greatly attracted by the strongers. The stronger we are the more we become attractive in the others' eyes." Kyuubi said with a pout, as she stood up and glared at him "I'm known as the strongest Youkai, while you, on the other hand are weak. So it can't be help that you're attracted to me."

"Like hell I would." Naruto growled at her.

"Well," Kyuubi made a thinking pose "the aftereffects should last for weeks, maybe months as human like you usually can't handle the overwhelmed power." She then glanced at him as he slowly stood up "But I'm surprise as your will control, something I should have known better." She crossed her arms underneath her melon-size tits and looked up at him. He was now more than a head taller than Kyuubi and his muscular body simply towered over her.

Naruto saw Kyuubi's eyes traveled down to his steel hard cock and said with an annoyed tone.

"So…"

"So?"

"How can I get you out of this place?" Naruto asked, snapped her eyes back to him "It's a term of your contract right?"

"Oh, ehehe, sorry." Kyuubi giggled as Naruto sighed and walked to grab his clothes "I don't think they are going to fit you. You're a lot BIGGER now." She teased and Naruto did nothing but snap his head around to glare at her "With that cock, I doubt any human women would allow you to fuck them."

"Would you please stop looking at my dick like you want to eat it?" Naruto turned around to face her "You want some, when you're out of this sewer, come and I will take you anytime, slut." Naruto growled with a sly smirk.

"You won't want to face me on bed, boy." Kyuubi just brushed it off with her own smile "Don't feel so confident because your cock is too big for any pussy." After saying that, Kyuubi clicked her finger with a mischievous smile, making a massive scroll appear out of thin air and land roughly on the floor right in front of Naruto.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Naruto asked in surprise, and a little excitement in his tone

"This is also my apology for ripping you off your humanity." Kyuubi nodded her head "Kitsune Summoning Contract."

"Holy crap. How do I sign this? " Naruto wolf whistled in amazement as he kneeled down, unfolding it and was surprise when he found there was no name inside "Huh?"

"Don't feel so surprise, you're going to be the first being to ever sign that contract" she smiled at him "just do the same with the toad, it pretty easy."

"Alright" Naruto nodded and did what he had been told. Halfway there, Naruto looked up with a suspicious look "Wait, won't this be the second power-ups."

"That scroll is also my way out, so I won't count it." Kyuubi shook her head.

"Alright, done." Naruto said and scrolled it back "What next?"

"Alright, you return to the outside world and summon me." Kyuubi said "Think about me when you used Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"Oh, alright." Naruto nodded his head before disappearing from his mindscape.

 _Line Break_

Blinking several times, Naruto found himself back to the outside world, looking down, the first thing Naruto saw was his rock hard cock, standing upward above his abdomen and oozing pre-cum all over his stomach. Groaning, the blond pushed himself up and found that his new body had ripped his clothes apart.

Before summoning Kyuubi, Naruto made a few clones of himself and turned them into his clothes, but with a bigger size, putting them on after making sure that his cock had gone down.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " Naruto slammed his hand down to the ground and called out, covering himself in a massive puff of smoke "Alright." Naruto grinned when Kyuubi appeared in the smoke, wearing the same Kimono and looking good as he remembered.

"Ah~." Kyuubi moaned as she stretched her arms about her head, making her large breasts jiggle at the sudden movement "Fresh air is the best." She said and took in a deep breath before looking at Naruto "I take it this is the first time we met in the real world like this."

"Yep, welcome to my place, hope you enjoy it."

"A little dirty, but better than a sewer." Kyuubi smiled and wiped the dirt on his table with the tip of her finger.

"So… powerless?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded her head "You're not going to try to do anything evil, aren't you?"

"Nope," She shook her head "I don't think that I'm that much harmful to anyone, other than this… killer body." She grabbed her breasts and said with a blushing face, making Naruto groan in annoyance "but…" She then swung her hand down to his table, chopping it into two much to Naruto shock "I'm still way stronger than normal human, so I hope you keep yourself in check, because if you try to rape me, even if you're physically stronger now, I'm going to rip that dick off and shove it down your throat." Kyuubi said it with a very sweet tone, making her threat way more dangerous than usual "Now where is the bath? I want to take one."

"In there." Naruto pointed his hand to his bathroom. Kyuubi turned around, humming a soft tune as she made her way to the bathroom "Harmless my ass." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, can you go grab me some fresh clothes?" The busty vixen poked her head out from behind the door and asked him as Naruto could hear the sound of water pouring down to the floor "Kimono should be fine but you can get me anything you want."

"Fair enough." Naruto nodded, he also needed to do some shopping himself. He also needed to come up with a good explanation for the sudden changes of his body and major appearance "What is your size?"

" Breast 104, waist 60 and hip 90." those were some erotic sizes right there "And I'm five feet six inches."

"Alright I get it." Naruto nodded "Stay here until I return." Naruto created some more clones so he could speed up his shopping, since there were going to be a lot to buy.

 _Line Break_

"Aren't you a Queen?" Naruto asked in disbelief as he watched Kyuubi shoved the foods down her throat, eating like a barbarian "You eat a lot, don't you?"

"Um… I was sealed in three Jinchuriki for century, of course I'm hungry." Kyuubi said as she grabbed the glass of water to make the foods go down easier "I'm immortal, I don't need to eat to survive, but I'll still feel hungry." She said and kept on eating, grabbing another dish among the foods Naruto bought from a local restaurant "Ah~, so good." She moaned.

"Slow down, the foods aren't going to disappeared." Naruto advised as he ate his own cup of instant ramen. In truth, he shouldn't be the one who gave that advice, because he also ate a lot and also had no table manners as well.

"Done!" Kyuubi cried.

"Stop shouting in my house. You're like a child." Naruto glared at her "Geez, you're way too childish than you look, where did all that cool attitudes go?"

"Sorry sorry." Kyuubi giggled with a hand covered her mouth. Naruto stood up and carried the mountain of dirty dishes away.

"My life is going to be so complicate with you around." Naruto returned to his seat and looked at her "Alright Kyuubi, here are some rules I need you to remember."

"Go on."

"First, never leave this place without me." Naruto raised a finger

"Fair enough."

"Second, if you need anything, do not try to grab it yourself." Naruto told her "Ask me so I can get it for you."

"How gentleman of you." Kyuubi giggled playfully

"I will take that as a yes then." Naruto chuckled "Last, stop flaring your body around." Naruto pointed his hand at her in frustration. Kyuubi was wearing a rather short Yukata, but like how she wore her kimono the top was widely opened, exposed a generous amount of her cleavage. She also refused to wear bra and panties, so every time she walked, her ass were pretty much visible "You have no idea how hard I'm trying to control myself from raping you right now."

"Ara, poor you." Kyuubi giggled slyly "How about a blowjob to ease that cock down?"

"I don't want… excuse me?" Naruto then asked as his mind finally absorbed what she just said "A blowjob?" He asked, looking at her lips mostly.

"Yes, I will also let you try these tits you're so crazy about." She grabbed her breasts and pushed them together "But, this is considered an agreement of our contract… I will use your bed to sleep tonight."

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor, in the bathroom, I don't care." Kyuubi waved her hand at him "So?" she licked her lips sexually, trying to push his button.

Sleep on the floor in exchange for a blowjob and possible tit-fuck? He could work with that. He slept on the worse place before.

Naruto didn't waste any more time as he stood up, removed his belt and pulled down his pant, until he was in nothing but his boxer. His cock semi-hard, from all the boobs flashing teasings Kyuubi had been pulling all day, poking out of his boxers.

"How exciting." Kyuubi giggled as she kneeled down in front of him and pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock "Consider yourself lucky Naruto."

"Yeah yeah, suck it vixen." He said, pushing his cock against her cheek, his heavy cock swinging free in front of her. Kyuubi laughed softly at that as she took hold of it, gently stroking his cock, feeling it rapidly harden in her hand, blood pumping into it so much that in a few seconds it was as hard as it had ever been, pointing up at her face.

"You must be holding back a lot, poor kid." Kyuubi said after taking a sniff of his cock, staring at him as she stroked it gently "Such a big fucking cock" she gathered a large amount of saliva and spit on his cock, then smeared it around with her hand. "You like that?"

"Of course." Naruto groaned "Your hand is so soft."

"Wait till you try my mouth," she said, still using both hands to stroke his hard-on. "Here I am, The Queen of all Youkai, completely powerless, jerking you off like a lowly whore. Oh how much I have fallen…" She stared at his cock as pre-cum dribbling from the tip only to be smeared over by her fingers. "In the next few days, if you want more, you have to exchange more, as…"

"As a part of our contract, I know." Naruto nodded "What do I have to exchange if I want to try your pussy?"

"Your fucking life, or my power back." Naruto paled at the haunted face she was making.

"Mouth and tits should be enough." Naruto tried to convince himself with those words with a nervous chuckle.

"I know you human, you will want more in the end." Kyuubi smirked at him "Sooner or later you can't get enough of me and will start exchanging the important parts of your life for my body."

"You said it like you knew a lot about human" Naruto said "How many men have you tried to make this kind of contract with before? And how many of them had exchanged their life for a good fuck?"

"Well, zero." Kyuubi chuckled in embarrassment, making Naruto widen his eyes in surprise "You're actually the first person I have ever made a contract with, this is actually pretty new to me." She chuckled somewhat nervously, looking away but still stroking his cock.

"I feel so important now." Naruto said truthful "Alright, enough talking, shouldn't you start performing what you promised for my bed now?"

"Fair enough."

Kyuubi nodded her head at him before leaning forward and took his dick into her widely stretched out mouth.

"OH Fuck!" Naruto groaned, for the first time getting sucked by a woman, an incredible beautiful one too. A bed for a night was the least he could give her to get something like this.

Kyuubi started taking him deeper, eventually forced him to go cross-eyed from the overwhelmed pleasure. Kyuubi kept on going until she felt his huge bulbous head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way like a vacuum till only the head was left in her mouth, moaning slightly as she could taste his pre-cum on her tongue.

Keeping it like that, the busty vixen started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more of what had to be the most delicious cock ever. She didn't understand why, but there was something different about sucking Naruto's cock and sucking her lovers in the past, making it way more enjoyable. Maybe it was because of his attitude, or maybe it was the change of their relationships. Not even a week ago she was still threatening to kill him, as always and yet tonight she was on her knees sucking his dick for a bed.

Simply for a bed… why did she make that request anyway?

When Naruto's cock hit the back of her throat, Kyuubi decided that it was time to show that she wouldn't retreat just because he was too big. She pushed her head further and further into his prick, swallowing more and more of his cock until she suddenly felt it throb madly in her mouth.

Her hand immediately shot out and grabbed the base of his cock tightly, stopping him from cumming.

"What the fuck!" Naruto groaned in frustration "I was so close!" she kept it like that until Naruto's cock stopped twitching, but it had notably become bigger and the head was more swollen.

"Not yet." Kyuubi said "You still have one more thing to try before you're allowed to cum." She reached for her kimono and pulled it down to her hip, revealing her tits.

"Oh yea, nearly forgot that." Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi pulled him toward her, bending his cock a little before the slippery head slid between her huge, soft tits. Inch after inch slipped between her rack until it hit her chest and moved upwards until the head poked against her chin.

"Holy…" Naruto breathed, staring down at his cock as it emerged from between Kyuubi's heavenly tits. "Fuck, your tits are so soft!"

"They feel good too, you know." Kyuubi laughed "Now, it's your turn to fuck my breasts. Do it, slide this cock between my tits and make sure to make me feel good as well." she said before looking down, opening her mouth as Naruto started to slide his dick in and out of her cleavage in long, slow strokes, his pre-cum soon joined to ease the movement, the head nudging into her throat on the upward strokes "Hold them if you want." She smiled and released her tits, but Naruto hand shot out to catch them immediately, making sure to keep them tight around his cock.

"This is…" Naruto muttered as he came to love the weight and softness of them, wondering how they could be so firm and soft at the same time, the small, hard nipples poking into his thighs as he moved them on his cock in different direction, rocking his hips as he fucked her heavenly mounds.

"You like it don't you?" she said, tilting her head back a little from his big cock "Is this what you want to do all day? To have your big horse cock between my tits?"

"Are you really asking that after flashing these huge breasts all day?" Naruto gasped, his hands put full on her gorgeous mounds, her tit flesh spilling out the sides as they were too big for his hands to contain as he wrapped them around his thick shaft. The blond Shinobi fucked her tits, sliding his cock in and out, loving the feel of her soft, warm jugs around his cock.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" Kyuubi then reached her hands up and took over, letting Naruto ram his cock back it her mouth for all it worthed, the big head bulging as it erupted with cum. Rope after rope of thick, white jizz splattered all over her throat, forcing her to swallow a large amount before he pulled back and started spraying his sperm all over her face, then down to her neck before aiming at her huge tits, pooling her cleavage in his sperm.

"So much~" Kyuubi moaned, watching as his dick shot more and more cream onto her body, coating her in his thick spunk. "So much fucking cum!" she moaned in delight, pushing her tits together, spreading his jizzs all over them. Finally, he stopped cumming and sighed in satisfaction, the feeling he held inside him all day finally released.

"Man," Naruto gasped, shaking his dick to send the last drops away "That was fucking awesome," he sighed and sat down the chair behind him heavily, somewhat satisfied.

"I will take the bed now." Kyuubi stood up and told him, her body still covered in his come, her face was a mess

"I will take the longue, don't worry." Naruto grinned. It was totally worth it.

"Now if you try anything…."

"My dick would get ripped off my body I know." Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Alright." And she made her way into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kyuubi immediately collapsed to her knees after that, dollop and dollop of cum dripped down to the floor from her face, neck and tits. There was so much cum, and they tasted so good as well. Kyuubi then gathered as much sperm as possible into her hand and put them into her mouth, gulping them down her throat and repeated the process several times until she was fully clean from all the sticky come.

"Oh by the way Kyuubi." Naruto knocked on the door, gaining her attention "I bought a special gift for you. It's in the drawer of my table." Kyuubi walked to the bed and opened the drawer of his table, widened her eyes at what inside "I take that century without a man kind of make you a little out of control than usual, but I doubt you will want me to help you will it so I bought you a dildo so you can satisfy yourself." The vixen picked it up and looked at the pink dildo, about ten inches in length "It's the longest I can find, nothing compare to my cock though." She heard him laugh and left after that.

"Stupid Ningen." Kyuubi muttered and climbed on the bed that was now hers, lifting her Yukata up and rammed the dildo into her pussy, moaning out loudly.

Naruto threw himself on the longue and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he listen to Kyuubi's moan coming from his bedroom, satisfying herself with a fake cock.

Yep, his life was going to be a whole lot lovelier with her around.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **YagamiNguyen's note: Done! Chapter 2 delivered to you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the half-lemon at the end.**_

 _ **As I said, this is a purer version of the original Contract, but the warning did say that there's going to be ton of smut there and there, making sure to keep this story will all the genres possible.**_

 _ **Like in the original, first Naruto got a physical boost in power then Kyuubi's Guardians will start to pop up, more girls for Naruto to spend around.**_

 _ **I have decided two out of Four Guardians, so there is two more left for you, my fans to decide.**_

 _ **Read and Review. (please, feed me reviews T_T… it's better than anything. I have more than nearly 400+ followers and favorites with just the first chapter, more than 5k+ viewers with chapter 1… if each of you spend just a few seconds typing your review to my story, I will really appreciate it… Please.)**_

 _ **But in the end, I'm really appreciate it when I got 99 reviews for chapter 1, a great number for a new story. If you make the amount drop in chapter 2, I will be very sad.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: for those who don't know about it yet, come check out my new story the Servant of Love. The story is also smut with plot, featuring a darker and slightly more evil version of Naruto than any other stories of mine. IT's a Naruto story crossed with Percy Jackson, Greek Mythology and God of War series game (All connected to Greek Mythology)…**_

 _ **Come check it out and reviews for me, hoorah!**_

 _ **That fic will always be updated the same time as this fic, remember that schedule :D.**_


	3. Guardians

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Guardians**

"No blowjob, no breakfast." Naruto said as he was enjoying a very lively morning, with Kyuubi between his leg and sucking his cock, currently trying to take his massive testicles into her mouth while her hand rapidly stroking him.

"Asshole." Kyuubi cursed him as she viciously deep throated his cock, desperately trying to get him to cum as soon as possible. How did he manage to use her own contract against her, she would never know but Naruto was enjoying himself way more than he should. This guy was dangerous, with a mindset she barely understood. He started it this morning, with the first being no bathroom until he finished testing the bounciness of her boobs, no shower without five minutes of sucking her nipples, no toothbrush without ten slaps in the ass and for fuck sake no use of the washing machine without posing nude in front of him in the sexiest kind of poses. He was abusing their contract and was having too much fun with himself.

"Ah thank you." Naruto said in relief as for the first time ever, his morning wood was completely satisfied. Kyuubi surely knew how to use her mouth to make him cum. And all this morning he managed to tease her and himself to no end, just for the fun of it. He might not have her pussy, but her lips was just as good and simply too good not to have them wrap around his cock again… and again.

"Grr…" Kyuubi growled as she glared at him, the man that casually stood in front of her completely naked from the waist down. Those ridiculous indentures were slowly getting on her nerves and somehow… somehow, she found herself accepting every time his came up with one, humiliating herself by making shameless pose or let him spank her ass. The lowest class Youkai wouldn't dare to look at her or her shadow, and yet this man spanked her like he was the one in charge around here.

Through the time she was teased, spanked, sucked or watched with lustful eyes… she found her pussy quivered more and more and more, getting turned on by her own actions and his teasing. She was now very horny and would have to satisfy herself again, but with a ten inches dildo… when she had a fifteen inches solid real cock that could ejaculate gallons right under her nose. She didn't know if this was his plan to get into her pussy or not, but it was working and processing well.

"Ah here." Naruto opened the fridge and took out a large pancake "I bought this cake this morning, when you're still sleeping." He handed her the cake with a small smile, as she took it with both hands and a little wide eyes "Hope you like sweet, since I don't know how to cook anything other than Ramen."

Kyuubi looked at him strangely for a second before smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat back, smiling at the delicious looking cake before realizing something was missing "Where is the folk?" She asked, looking at Naruto.

"No folk unless you let me cum on your cake."

"For Yami sake, stop abusing my contract!" Naruto laughed as he put on his pants and jumped out of his apartment through the window before Kyuubi could grab him. The busty vixen pouted angrily before walking into his kitchen to find a folk to eat the cake.

Naruto met up with Sakura and waited for their teacher to come at their usual meeting place. Today they were going to start working as a team once again, doing missions and random things like that. However, as usual they had to wait for another forty five minutes for Kakashi to arrive.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Naruto said while pointing at his sensei, saying with a frustrated tone "Again after all these years." He was currently under a Henge to have the appearance of his oldself, as Naruto was unable to come up with any good excuses for having a sudden grown spurt in less than a day just yet.

"I'm so sorry, this time I was delayed by filling out the paperwork for the new team…" Kakashi said as she approached Naruto and Sakura while using his hand to scratch the back of his head, giving both of his former students an eyes-mile.

"Today we start our first mission as a new team." Naruto said "Be enthusiastic. You've been like this for age, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto shook his head.

"Let it go Naruto." Sakura said "There's nothing he can do about the fact that he has a face devoid of any enthusiasm." Sakura reminded him and Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch after hearing that.

"I'm losing my dignity here, aren't I?" Kakashi asked himself before looking up to the sky almost the same time as Naruto, as they both saw a flying hawk with brown plumage, having a small message bag strapped to its back held by a belt around its neck. The hawk flew very fast and soon disappeared from their view.

"A message hawk?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Suna's fastest one," Kakashi nodded his head, his eyes became serious "Time to go to Godaime-sama's office to accept our first mission." Naruto and Sakura nodded their head before following after Kakashi.

Half an hour later, Team Kakashi joined Tsunade and Shizune in their office, as the Hokage addressed the mission that they were about to undertake.

"Here is your mission, Kakashi." Tsunade said as she handed the Cyclops a scroll contained the details of their mission "It's a D-ranked mission."

"Oh man." Naruto groaned while putting his hand on his forehead protector. No matter how many years had passed and how powerful he had become, D-rank missions would always follow him.

"You have any objections, Naruto?" Tsunade asked while leaning her cheek against her hand. Her face clearly showed that she was annoyed by his remake.

"Nothing baa-chan." Naruto shook his head and raised his hands.

"Sor… sorry sensei. I'll sort him out" Sakura reached her hand out to grab Naruto, but the young man was faster and managed to grab her hand first, keeping her from moving. Sakura and Tsunade widened their eyes at this, and the disciple of the Slut Sannin tried to put a lot more force into her arm, only to find herself unable to move an inch. Naruto, meanwhile, appeared to be not trying that much to stop her from beating him once again.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's not going to work." Naruto smirked. Kyuubi was amazing, his physical power had grown a lot after she had changed him.

"You're strong Naruto." Sakura said as she massaged her wrist "I didn't know that you're… this strong…" she said unsure. Naruto wasn't trying and he was that strong. Then if he tried his best, was it possible for him to counter her full power as well?

"Ehehe, you know me, I'm unpredictable." Naruto's smirk widened even further after that. Tsunade, meanwhile was observing Naruto closely, in the report she read about Naruto's training process Jiraiya sent her from time to time, he didn't mention anything about him being stronger in physical power more than he should.

"Alright." Kakashi decided to break the silence by asking "Any things else we should be aware of?" Kakashi asked

"Just make sure to finish it in time, because we still have a lot more missions for your team right here." Tsunade said as she patted the stack of document on the table "Team Kakashi is to leave right now"

However, before Naruto and his team could reply to that order, a woman busted into the room by opening the door forcefully, her face showed that she was panic and in a hurry.

"Hokage-sama," She informed loudly "an important message from Suna arrived. The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they request immediate assistance"

The news shocked everyone including Tsunade for a while, and Naruto hardened his eyes after hearing that name.

Akatsuki… it was the name of the group that was aiming for the Bijuu. He was shocked alright. Gaara was one of the strongest Shinobi Naruto know, he probably gotten a lot stronger than before after Naruto's years of absent and now that he was Kazekage of Suna… and yet he was captured. Just how strong could the Akatsuki be?

"Tatsuki, search for Sabaku no Temari in the village and call for her right now, she's probably with Nara Shikamaru right now. Team Seven will be given a new mission, S-ranked. You are to go to Sunagakure immediately and assist them in Gaara's retrieval"

The order was complied right away by the team as the Chunin left in order to alert Temari about her brother's capture.

"Alright team, you heard her." Naruto and Sakura nodded "Go back to your place and prepare, we will meet at the village's gate in half an hour."

"Roger that."

 _Line Break_

Naruto returned to his apartment only to find it surprisingly tidy. The floor was clean, the furniture were organized and put back to the places that should be, his kitchen was extremely tidy, the torn paperwalls were fixed and put back to the wall. The flowers outside looked like they were watered well and Naruto could see bags and bags of trashes outside.

Could it be… Naruto thought to himself before walking into his bedroom, there he found Kyuubi standing with her tails spread all over the room, doing various tasks at the same time. Three were wrapping around small brooms and one was dusting the floor, another sweeping the walls and the last one was taking care of the ceiling. Another one of her tail was wrapping around the handle of a sprayer and was watering four flower vases, that weren't there before, on the window. Five of her tails were currently helping her iron their clothes, one giving them to her, another folding it neatly after she finished ironing them, before two more tails sorted the clothes into two different baskets, one for his clothes and another for hers. The last of her tails, however was holding the first episode of Icha-Icha Paradise novel in front of her eyes, something that she probably found inside his bag.

Seriously, Naruto was amazed by her abilities of multitasking, and was even doing them pretty well.

"Oh, welcome back Naruto." Kyuubi greeted him with a smile "Hope you like I what I'm doing to your place… I'm making it livable." She said, smiling mockingly at him.

"O-oh yeah, for a Queen…" Naruto looked around "you sure know how to do household chores, don't you?" Naruto asked in amazement, actually didn't care about her mocking smile that much.

"Well, I was raised to become a proper wife, not a princess." Kyuubi said and Naruto had to stop himself from busting out in laughter. Kyuubi? A proper wife? Yeah right, as if anyone would believe that. Sure she could perform some amazing blowjob and titjob, probably one hell of a woman for her lover on bed as well, but it was hard to believe that a bloodthirsty demon could be a PROPER wife "Among my siblings, I'm not the oldest, Hachibi is." Naruto nodded. So his thought about her relationship was the other Bijuu was right, they're siblings "I wasn't mean to take over the throne, especially when I'm a female. However, I'm the strongest and after leading my people into the Great War and came out with the win, I was crowned their ruler, the first Queen of Makai, the demon realm." She said and put the iron away, holding up his shirt and starting folding them with her own hand "Meant to marry a prince, or a clan leader… but you see, no male is that lucky."

"Ah, I see." Naruto chuckled and nodded his head.

"You need to use the bath?" Kyuubi asked as she headed to the bath, started stripping off "good." She smiled as Naruto shook his head.

When the vixen was bathing, Naruto started gearing up. It was a lot faster than usual, considering that his place was a lot tidier now and everything was in order, very easy to find. Though, he did have some trouble finding the scrolls that containing the bigger Ninja weapons, like Windmill Shuriken, Chain sickles and many more… something that Naruto had mastered with the help of Jiraiya over the years, and had to ask Kyuubi twice for them.

But even after that he still had to wait for Kyuubi and fortunately for him, she didn't spend more than an hour under the shower again, just enough time to wash herself from the dirt.

As Kyuubi stepped out of the bathroom with a bathrobe wrapped tightly around her body, covering it up but still giving a very generous view to the top of her giant breasts and the curves of her curvy, hourglass build.

"Alright Kyuubi." Naruto told her as she was using a towel to dry her hair "I need you to return into me."

"Hm?" Kyuubi glanced up from the mess f her hair and said "Where are you going?"

"Mission, rescue Gaara and your… sibling, Shukaku. They were taken by Akatsuki" Naruto said "It's urgent."

"No Naruto," Kyuubi shook her head as she continued to dry her hair "You stay here until you can full control your new body."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, starting to get annoyed by her words "We're talking about Gaara and Shukaku here, he is my friend and don't you care about your brother?"

"Psycho brother, my least favorite. He dies? I don't really care." Kyuubi said as if it was no big deal "Also, Gaara tried to kill you didn't he? Why are you calling him your friend."

"It's not important Kyuubi." Naruto shook his head "I must…"

"No you will stay here Naruto." Kyuubi threw the towel away and glared at him, this time her bloody crimson eyes reminded him of the murderous glare she always gave him in her fox form "This is not something you can decide by yourself, you can't control that new power of yours yet, and uncontrollable will do more good than done."

"Excuse me, but I can control it thank you very much." Naruto stood up and glared at her.

"Well then, if you think so… then punch me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Punch me." Kyuubi repeated before raising her hand, her palm facing him and fingers formed into a grab "if you're too pussy of punching a girl, then punch my hand instead." She gave him a challenging look, and Naruto raised his hand. Punching her hand? He could work with that "Do it as hard as you can."

"Alright then." Naruto raised his hand and then punched her palm.

The result was devastating. First, Naruto's punching arm moved with the speed that was even faster than his eye could follow, his punch went to Kyuubi's palm in nothing but a faint blur. When his fist hit her hand, they created a shockwave that spread around his room and knocked almost anything down to the ground, shaking the entire apartment slightly. Kyuubi winced in pain but she managed to stop it.

However, what next was something Naruto didn't expect, while his fist was held firm his arm kept on going forward and because of that, his wrist was bended before a loud snap could be heard.

"GAH!" Naruto cried out and held his wrist in pain.

"See?" Kyuubi asked "You have no idea how strong and fast you are right now Naruto." Kyuubi said with her hands on her hip.

"Damn it," Naruto gritted his teeth "As if anyone could grab that kind of punch."

"Don't underestimate Akatsuki, Naruto. I have seen Shinobi punched faster and stronger than you Naruto." Kyuubi said and willed her chakra inside Naruto to heal his wrist, snapping it back to place. Naruto had to agree with that, as Lee and his teacher Gai was a perfect example for fighters superior than anyone in both speed and strength "You're strong, but nowhere near their level yet. You still need training to master it."

"But I can't stay at home while my team is out there." Naruto growled at her, feeling the pain disappear.

"Simple, you create a clone and send after them. Jiraiya explained to you the unique characteristic of this technique, didn't he?" Kyuubi said as if he was stupid.

"But won't they be…"

"Create one and you'll see." Naruto followed her word and created a single clone. However, when the clone finally revealed itself, Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. The clone was him, but him from before.

Less muscles, a lot shorter and looked a lot younger… it was him before Kyuubi altered his body.

"Woah boss." The clone said in amazement while looking at Naruto "You're tall."

"How?" Naruto turned his head to the busty red head in surprise.

"You see Naruto, when you create Kage Bushin, Your chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the your overall power." Kyuubi said "That is the problem here, it was created by chakra. You know, I actually didn't have to work that hard to make you a Youkai, I just need to bump into you a new kind of energy to make the changes."

"Is it…"

"Youki." Kyuubi nodded her head "with some complicate spells required a lot of skill, I was able to turn you into a Youkai. Your body can produce Youki naturally now."

"So you mean because I only split my chakra and not my Youki, which was the energy that made my body change," Naruto said, looking at his clone "the clone will take the appearance of my oldself."

"That's right." Kyuubi nodded her head "There is no Kage Bushin no Jutsu in Youjutsu category you see."

"Weird." Naruto shook his head.

"Cool." The clone commented with a huge grin.

"I'll make sure that you're not going to pop away after getting a few punches or kicks, or from a devastating attack." Kyuubi said as she patted the clone on the head "Now go, you shouldn't let the others waiting."

"Here, make sure that you save Gaara." Naruto told his clone and gave him his backpack. He wanted to be out there, be the one that beat the hell out of Akatsuki for what they were doing, but it couldn't be help then he would stay.

"Relax Naruto," Kyuubi said after his clone left "He is you anyway, it's not going to change anything."

"Didn't make me less worry." Naruto deadpanned before asking "So? How am I going to control this new Youkai body of mine now?"

"Well, you're still not capable of using Youki yet, so we will stick with the physical strength." Kyuubi said "However, I won't be the one who teach you."

"Huh… why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Cause I am powerless, duh." Naruto nearly forgot that after seeing her display of pure strength "Don't worry, I won't let you train alone. I'm going to get you a nice teacher, someone that will put Jiraiya's teaching to shame" Kyuubi laughed evilly after that. When she talked about the pervert toad sennin's teaching, Naruto didn't know if she meant what Jiraiya had taught him or how many beatings he had given to him.

"Who is that anyway?" Naruto asked.

"My Guardian."

 _Line Break_

"Alright Naruto." Wiping a face full of cum clean Kyuubi stood up and turned around, giving Naruto a very nice view of her bubble ass, as she was still wearing the bathrobe. As a payment for a very small amount of Youki, she had to make him cum and oh he did, creaming her inside from her mouth and shooting a square amount onto her face "First, you have to know that I have four guardians. It's a tradition for every ruler of Makai to have a group of guardians that is closest, and completely loyal to them. Each of them is specialize in a category and powerful in their own right and were given names for what they're strong for."

"Oh…" Naruto's eyes finally left her ass and looked at Kyuubi in interest, as she raised her hands and made four glowing circles with strange patterns appear on the air much to Naruto's amazement.

"The Magician, the one who specializes in magic and spell casting. The Magical Fighter, the one who fights with magic enchanted attacks. The Brutal Fighter, who all realizes solely on pure physical strength and skills and lastly The Tactician, I believe the name alone can tell what they specialize in." Naruto nodded his head at that "I have my own set of guardians, my closest friends who fought with me in the Great War, and chose to become my guardians after I became the Queen. They're extremely powerful, more powerful than any other siblings of mine and very close to my league." She said, making Naruto widen his eyes in shock "Alright then. Girls, can you hear me?" She called and the magic circles started glowing brightly before…

"KYUUBI-SAMA!"

Naruto almost jumped at that high pitch squealed of a young woman. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw four scenes appeared on the magic circles, showing the faces and upper bodies of four women… but not just any women, but four incredibly attractive and beautiful women. Naruto totally forgot that he was naked from the waist down, so his semi-hard not so little soldier instantly sprang up to life, reaching its hardest and longest state without him knowing it.

The first, on the top left corner was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. From what he could see, she was wearing what appeared to be a black shirt that hugged her upper body nicely, showing the curves of her impressive breasts. She also wore a blue-green scarf around her neck as well.

The second, on the screen underneath the silver haired woman, was a blonde woman whose appearance was like a girl in her mid-teens and possessing a voluptuous and very well-endowed body-figure. She also had a pair of bright blue eyes, very long wavy light blonde hair, with a blue ribbon tied behind her hair, and red crystal earrings. Naruto didn't know what she was wearing, but it was the main reason why his cock was so hard right now. It covered absolutely nothing, being a see-through white cloth that must went all the way down to her knees, kept to her body by a fluffy collar around her neck, exposing the sides of her incredible large breasts. On that cloth there was also a purple string with connected her nipples, which was covering by two identical gold filigrees, together in front of her chest.

The next, on Kyuubi's top right, was a rather pretty young and cute girl with long black hair that she had tied on one side down to her upper back in the front and long fringe in the front of her face, which was somewhat melancholy. She was wearing a white haori, that tufted into her black hakama, her arms folding on her lap showing that she was wearing wrist-gloves that extended to the back of her hands. She being so young made Naruto want to cover his crotch immediately.

And last but not least was a girl with a animalistic features just like Kyuubi, but it was cat-ears instead of fox ears like the busty vixen. She was beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts that rivaled the others in term of size.

"Kyuubi-sama." Greeted the silver haired woman with a bowed of her head

"After all these years, finally you have returned." Said the young girl with the same expression on her face

"I always believe that you're still alive, Kyuubi." The blonde said with a smile, something that had never left her face from the beginning. The lack of honorable suffix surprised Naruto somewhat.

"OH SHIT! Who is that hung behind you, your new boyfriend?" screamed the cat girl excitedly while looking at Naruto, as she probably the one who squealed so loudly before "Can I have him as my master? Can I? Can I?"

"Kuroka, be good." Kyuubi glared at the cat girl blankly, crossing her arms underneath her ample breasts "How are you everyone? Good I suppose? Liala?"

"Yes, everything is going well to me, Kyuubi." The blonde smiled and tilled her head to the side, and Naruto swore that she was leering at him… or possible his big cock.

"You Grayfia?"

"There is no need for you to worry about me, Kyuubi-sama." The silver haired woman said stoically, being the only one that was able to keep her eyes away from Naruto "During your absence, I had settled…"

"Later Grayfia." Kyuubi held up her hand and shook her head.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama."

"What about you Chikage?" Kyuubi turned to the youngest girl and asked "Still staying in that child form of yours?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto realized that what she looked like right then might not be her true appearance, as she was a lot older than she currently appeared to be. Kyuubi did say that her guardians found in a war with her before, which must happened before she was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, her first Jinchuriki and the wife of the First Hokage of Konoha.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Chikage nodded her head "I'd like to stay in my younger form more, so hormones wouldn't affect me like those two." She pointed her fingers at the blonde and the cat girl, saying that with a rather mocking tone.

"So cold Chikage, after all these years of Kyuubi-sama's absent we finally met each other again and yet…" Kuroka made a fake cry, which Chikage ignored her with a blank face.

"What about you Kuroka?"

"I'm good, Kyuubi-sama." Kuroka then looked at Naruto "Though, I would be better if you let me have fun with him." Naruto chuckled nervously at her playful smile, which didn't let him know that if she was serious or not.

"Alright girl, it's time to introduce him to you." She grabbed a blanket and threw it to Naruto, who then used it to cover his crotch "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is my jailor and the one who I was sealed into." Suddenly, the girls who was smiling lost their smile "Before thinking about killing him, no you can't. Kill him and I will die too."

"Surely we can do something about that, Kyuubi." Liala said as a pair of bird-like, angelic wings grew from her back. A black scythe grew from her left wing and moved down slightly for her to lick it, with a somewhat cruel smile on her face "I would love to see how the inside of him look like when we extract you from his body." Her wings gave her the appearance of an angel, but what she said was more cruel than a demon.

"I would love to see you try." Naruto smirked and almost stood up. He wouldn't keep his mouth silent forever and let those women things they could do whatever they want with him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Liala asked.

"Don't look down on me, woman."

"Liala, unfortunately you can't do that as well." Kyuubi shook her head "I formed a contract with him."

"Seriously?" Kuroka asked in surprise "You formed a contract with a human?"

"Not human anymore, I turned him into a Kitsune Youkai." Kyuubi shook her head "Still a weak one of course but in time he will grow stronger."

"Kitsune Youkai? A male?" Kuroka giggled after hearing that "Oh you're so going to get yourself in trouble if you want to keep him in line."

"What is she talking about?" Naruto asked, looking at Kyuubi. He knew he was a Youkai, but didn't know that he was a Kitsune Youkai just like Kyuubi. He didn't see his fox ears or tails anywhere, mind you."

"Nothing important." Kyuubi shook her head before turning back to her servants "Anyway girls, I want at least one of you to come here." She pointed to him "To help me train this man into a proper Youkai."

"Excuse me Kyuubi-sama and Naruto-san, sorry if my words are going to offence you." Grayfia said sternly "But I don't have time to waste around some lowly being like him, while you're not here I'm the only one that can keep Makai going. Your people is not very happy without you during the first few years, Kyuubi-sama." At least she warned him first, before calling him a lowly being.

"Don't worry Grayfia, I understand that." Kyuubi nodded.

"I can't go there too." Kuroka shook her head with her ears lying flat on her head "Not yet… at least. Nekomata is on the verge of extinction Kyuubi-sama, my mother left me a lot of works as well. As the current Leader of a dying race, my clan is my top priority." Kyuubi released a sigh before nodding her head.

"I can be there." Surprisingly it was Liala who said that "I always free anyway." The scythe disappeared and with a flap, her angelic wings disappeared as well.

"Me too." Chikage spoke up "The Dojo is going to be find without me around for a few days."

"Good, you two are more than enough." Kyuubi then looked at the other two "Grayfia, Kuroka, I want you two to settle your own works as fast as possible, there is something that I need all four of you to be here to do."

"We understand, Kyuubi-sama." The two nodded their head.

"I will keep in touch." After saying that, Kuroka and Grayfia's scene disappeared.

"Alright you two, come." Both of them nodded their head and the magical circles disappeared.

Immediately after that, two new magic circles appeared but this time they were on the floor and appeared to be bigger than Kyuubi's magic circle, also had a different colors as well.

From the blue magic circle appeared Chikage and she was a lot younger than he thought, maybe just a little a few years older than Konohamaru around the first time Naruto met the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. She was short too, probably only around four feet five inches.

And from the golden magic circle, in a tornado of feather came Liala. Just as he thought, the woman's state of clothing appeared to be extremely slutty, with only that 'cloth' to cover most of her front body and a way too revealing G-string to cover the important parts, showing off the rest. There was also a tiny, rectangle cloth that connected with the strings of G-string behind her ass as well. She was also wearing white socks that covered to the lower part of her legs and no shoes.

While appearing to be high-class, she looked extremely slutty.

"Alright Naruto, this is Liala, my Tactician Guardian." Kyuubi introduced them "and Chikage Kushinada, the Fighter Guardian. You'll be in their care for the next few days."

"A pleasure to meet you two." Naruto smiled to them, as he stood up from the bed but made sure to keep the blanket covered his lower body, and rock hard cock.

"Grayfia Lucifuge is my Magical Fighter, while Kuroka is my Magician. They're going to join us soon."

"I see…" Naruto nodded "Hope you too enjoy…"

"What a filthy place." Chikage said blankly as she looked around before noticing the flower vases at the window "Oh, flowers." And headed to that direction.

"Watering flowers is one of her hobbies." Kyuubi explained "Tomorrow we will start your training, it's getting dark now." She said, turning her head around to look at the sky "Chikage might look harmless in her child form, but she can make you eat the dirt anytime." Naruto nodded "Liala might not be an expert in fighting, but she can handle herself very well. On the other hand she is smart and can shove your problem. If you're confused in anything, ask her."

"You can rely on me." Liala smiled

"Alright but," Naruto looked at the blonde "Are you an angel or a demon? Because I'm sure that no angel wear this kind of clothes."

"Ufufu, that is for you to decide, young Kitsune." She giggled before flaring her wings out once again, but with a dark aura around her body "By the way, nice dick."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, then down to his hard member and to Liala, before saying with a smirk

"He seems to have taken a liking to your body Liala." Kyuubi then declared "Starting tomorrow, you will be taking care of his needs."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock "You can't tell her to do that… we just met." He pointed his hand at Liala.

"If that's Kyuubi's wishes." Liala smiled with a hand on her cheek, appearing to like that idea as well.

"See Naruto?" Kyuubi grinned evilly at him "From tomorrow, you will be fucked by a slutty angel, congratulation." She then moved closer and grabbed his cock through the blanket "Don't tell me that you don't like that idea?" he liked the sound of that, okay? Liala was freaking hot and for the first second Kyuubi's guardians appeared before him, he wanted to fuck her the most.

"Fuck you." Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Still not that lucky dear." Kyuubi giggled "You have less than a day to give your virginity to the one you like Naruto, though I doubt possible because if you don't, Liala will claim it tomorrow morning."

"Damn it," Naruto then realized "But wait, why not now?"

"Because now, in exchange for Liala you'll have to be my servant for a day." Kyuubi told him with a sly smile. This was to get back at what he put her through the entire morning, and she was going to enjoy it "You'll have to call me Kyuubi-sama and do whatever I tell you to do."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto asked "No!"

"Then no Liala." Kyuubi stood beside Liala and lifted the cloth covered Liala's front body up "Show him what you have girl." With a smirk, Liala pulled the G-string to the side, showing Naruto a beautiful pink pussy.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto cried in frustration, without something to fuck for real, he would probably go crazy for the next few days with this much prick-teasing from Liala and Kyuubi.

But he couldn't lower himself down to be Kyuubi's servant either.

Meanwhile, not too far from them Chikage was watering the flower with a sprayer in her hand, making a very small smile as she was doing so

"Grow fast, flowers."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Alright Chapter 3 delivered! Sorry for not be able to make it out yesterday at the same time with The Servant of Love but here is it now.**_

 _ **Kyuubi's guardians appeared in this chapter and two of them had come to Naruto. I had decided to go with the new set and after having the plot planned out, I have decided them to be those four mentioned above.**_

 _ **Grayfia Lucifuge from High School DxD: The Classic for me. I like her a lot.**_

 _ **Kuroka from High School DxD: Many people requested this girl to be put into Kyuubi's Guardians, which I did. She would return later in the future chapters, not just as a powerful guardian but also a comedy relief character as well.**_

 _ **Chikage Kushinada (currently in child form) from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple: Her fighting style is very unique if you ask me. No physical strength and one hundred percent skills. Her fighting style is going to be a pain for Naruto when she helps him master his new strength. Also, her adult form will have the same appearance as her teacher from the Kenichi manga, Mikumo Kushinada**_

 _ **Liala from Shinmai Maou no Testament: A new character that I have taken a liking to recently. She is hot and she is dangerous, a perfect replacement for Mirajane Strauss from the original contract but with different role of guardian. As the two will involve in sexual intercourse by Kyuubi's order, soon she will be the first to truly care for Naruto and (just like in the Light novel to her brother) do anything to protect him. Not much is shown about her in the Cannon Shinmai Maou, but I had decided to make her an expert tactician in this story and extremely smart as well.**_

 _ **That is Kyuubi's guardians. I hope you like my choice, even though most of them is not what you asked for :D**_

 _ **From this point, you can vote for Naruto's guardians as well.**_

 _ **Remember there will be four of them with four roles: The Magician, The Magical Fighter, The Fighter and The Tactician. If you're going to send me request then remember to put the name with the role you think suit them the most as well.**_

 _ **I decided to skip over Gaara's revival Arc. for Naruto's training.**_

 _ **Also… PLEASE REVIEW! THE REVIEWS DROPPED DRAMATICALLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER T_T**_

 _ **You wounded me so (cry with anime-tears)**_

 _ **Anyway, please READ and REVIEW A LOT for me alright!**_

 _ **Enjoy the story and… Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: There is something wrong with the reviews system right? Many reviews don't show up.**_


	4. PHYSICAL training

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

 _ **Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 4**

 **PHYSICAL Training**

Turned out that Kyuubi wasn't a very bad slave driver, she only asked him to go out to buy something for the new girls to eat. While Naruto had to pay a lot of money to buy cakes and sweets for Chikage, Liala was fine with the foods Naruto had at his house and boy that slutty angel had an amazing cooking skills, as she prepared his and Kyuubi's dinner in no time and made him love her foods just as much as he love ramen. When night time came Naruto only had to give Kyuubi a body massage, something that he greatly enjoyed as he ran his hand on her erotic body and pinched her well tone yet feminine muscles, but of course he wasn't allow to touch the more important parts, as they were covered by towels.

After that, Liala and Chikage returned to their house at the other realm to sleep, as they had their own house and their own apartment. Naruto was able to get his bed back as Kyuubi decided to return to his mindscape for a night. However, even with his bed was returned back to him, Naruto could barely sleep because of the thought of losing his virginity to an angel and god taken care by her sexually for the next few days. It was like men's wettest dream to have sex with an angel, an extremely beautiful, voluptuous and slutty angel that had a scythe of a Shinigami hidden in her wing.

His cock bothered him all night but for the pleasure of tomorrow, he didn't masturbate. He thought about doing that multi times during the night, but luckily Kyuubi's mocks about his fantasy of Liala's body and especially her pussy were more than enough to piss him off, and became a little less horny.

And so, Naruto was able to get some sleep before morning arrived. While it was short, was more than enough for Naruto as during his two and a half year training with Jiraiya, he made Naruto sleep even less than that.

"I will use the bathroom first, if you don't mind." Naruto said to Kyuubi after summoning her.

"Go… on." The Kyuubi said as she was brushing her teeth and using her tails to brush her hair at the same time. While his mindscape appeared to be a sewer with water all over the floor, he didn't understand why after he summoned Kyuubi, the fur of her tails didn't get wet for sleeping there in her fox form.

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto for a second before releasing a sigh in relief. It seemed giving him another woman to mess around with was a good idea. At least from this point with Liala around, he wouldn't make cheap and ridiculous indentures that involve her pleasing him like as if she belonged to him and he could order he to do whatever he want her to do.

As Naruto scrubbed the shampoo onto his body, the door of the bathroom was opened and another person entered, silently approached Naruto without him knowing anything about it before wrapping their arms around his chest, surprised him.

"Wh…" He was about to turn around when he felt a pair of something very large and incredible fleshy pressed against his back. Naruto realized that they were a pair of huge breasts.

"It's time for me to perform my duty, young Kitsune." It was Liala, standing behind him completely naked and had her chest pressed against the middle his muscular back, since she wasn't very tall; arms wrapped around his body but her hands soon roaming around sexually on his upper body, caressing his chest and hard abs "Such muscles."

"Liala, you." But Naruto groaned out when Liala's hands suddenly traveled down to his cock and grabbed it with both hands, gently stroking the semi-hard length with her breasts starting moving against his back, turning him on "When did you arrive?"

"Right after you entered the shower." She said, licking his shoulder blade, making Naruto shudder "Kyuubi said I could start anytime I want, so I entered." Liala's hands tightened around his cock and gave him slow, yet very strong strokes "A hormonal young man with big cock should be well taken care of, especially when you're a Kitsune Youkai." As Liala increased the speed, Naruto remembered about Kuroka's words about Kitsune Youkai, and now with Liala's speech Naruto was even more curious about Kyuubi's clan.

"What is so special about them?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to cum, but Liala's hands were very soft and clearly she knew what she was doing with them "Kitsune Youkai, I mean."

"While being of a few Youkai clan given immortality by the Gods, Kitsune Clan is an all female clan." Liala removed one hand from Naruto's cock and surprised him once again when she shot to the between of his legs and grabbed his balls "When they give birth to their children after mating with males of different races, they will always be vixens. Also their tails are the symbols of their power, the more the tails the stronger they are."

"Oh… that's feel good." Naruto moaned loudly as Liala strokes the head of his cock.

"Don't you feel a lot hornier after becoming a Youkai, young Kitsune?" Now Naruto had to agree to that. At first, he thought the reason why he was so horny was because of Kyuubi flashing her boobs and sexy body so much around him, and now Liala had joined the plate and she was even worse than her Queen in this matter. Now, Naruto believed that there was something that wasn't normal to his new body, ever since it got turned by Kyuubi.

"Yeah… especially now." He said.

"I thought so…" Liala smiled widened even more "You should know that Kitsune Clan has a unique connection between power and sex drive." Naruto thought his ears had tricked him "While the Succubus race, the race of sex demon need sex fox their life, most of the time they even aren't in the need for sex. However, the Kitsune are horny all the time. The more powerful they're the hornier they get. It's very hard to dominate them while they're in the mood for it, especially Kyuubi who is more powerful than any members of her clan."

"So… you're telling me that Kyuubi is horny all the time?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Yes, but she learnt to forget that by filling herself with another emotions, like hatred or anger, or keeping herself busy by doing a lot of things at once. Those things can help her forget the need for sex for awhile, but yeah, you're right. She is horny all the time."

"I heard that!" They both heard Kyuubi's voice from outside the door "Don't try your luck Naruto, I'm not a sex beast who can't control myself and will jump the nearest biggest cock."

"Cheeky vixen." Naruto smirked before going back to enjoy Liala's mind blowing handjob.

"Anyway, you on the other hand is a male Kitsune ever, doesn't natural or unnatural." The beautiful angel continued "Even though you're still not strong enough to earn your ears, let alone your tails, your sex drive is still rather high and without the proper training like Kyuubi, you'll need to be satisfied all the time to keep your head straight." She said "Aside from you, her father, the previous ruler of Makai is the only known male Kitsune Youkai in the history, and had a harem of three thousand beautiful women to satisfy him and never went to bed without a dozen of them waiting."

"Seriously?" Naruto nearly cried out. He was completely shocked. Three thousand was a really huge number and to think Kyuubi had that many women in his harem.

"For now, I believe I'm more than enough but as you grow, young Kitsune," She said "I request you find as many women as you can, to make your personal harem. Even if I'm an angel, I won't be able to last long with someone who has a change to rival the last Great King of Makai."

"How do I do that anyway?" Most girls of his generation didn't even like him much, especially the girl he had a crush on Sakura.

"You have your charm. You're caring, kind and not to mention you can draw others to you." Naruto was very close to cumming, and could feel his balls tightened up "You're cute and with this body, no women can resist you. Some will get scared by this cock but women like me, they will get turned on simply by the sight of it." And Liala sealed his face with one final stroke, and his cock twitched around madly in her hand.

"SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto cried as Liala's jacking speed became furious and with a loud moan that resonated throughout the bathroom of his apartment, Naruto unleashed the first of many gigantic volleys of sperm, heading straight to the wall in front of him and loudly splashing on its surface. It took him several seconds to fully ejected that impressive shot, more than a cupful of cum had already splattered on the wall. After a loud thud, his second load literally drowned the surface, erasing any traces of his previous ejaculation.

"More cum, more cum. Don't hold back, it's not good for your health and mind, try to empty your balls with this one shot and cool your burning hormones down. It will give you a couple of hours without lust" babbled Liala as she held on to his throbbing rod, as it spewed voluminous after voluminous flume of boy-batter against the wall of his bathroom "That's good young Kitsune, what a massive ejaculation. Even for a former human, you're simply amazing if you can cum this much in just a few shots." More and more shots were released and Naruto felt his knees became jelly because of the sheer pleasure of cumming after a whole night of holding it back.

Eventually, Naruto's cum cannon stopped shooting and the blond moaned out when Liala stroked his cock for a few more times to make him release the last sperm inside of his dick. Naruto tried to catch his breath, as the sperm was soon washed away by the water of the shower.

"Excuse me, as much as I love to hear you moan like a man whore, I still need to use the bathroom as well." Kyuubi's voice could be heard from the other side of the door as she knocked on it for a few times.

"Alright." Naruto told Kyuubi in disappointment, in truth, he wanted more "Let's go, Liala." He told her after turning around, for the first time he saw her voluptuous naked body but it wasn't like he had never seen it before, since Liala's clothes didn't hide anything in the first place

"Don't worry, we can continue this later." Liala tiptoed and kissed him on the corner of his lips before opening the door and lead him out.

"Thank you, I'm dying out here." Kyuubi glared playfully at him before entering the bathroom with her clothes and a bathrobe.

"Good morning." Chikage greeted him by bringing her hand up and waved. She was sitting at the dining table and was eating a chocolate cake, wearing the same outfit as yesterday which Naruto assumed to be her common outfit as well "How is your bath?" Her face reminded unchanged even after seeing Naruto's naked state, and the semi-hard cock that dangling between his thighs.

"Amazing." Naruto said simply by slapping Liala's ass while she was putting on her clothes. The beautiful giggle at his action and shook her ass cheeks against his hand, asking for another spank.

"Good grief, I thought you couldn't get any louder." Chikage fumed before saying "But at least, you'll be able to control yourself while I train you."

"So, I will start with you today?" Naruto asked and put on his boxer, at least somewhat covering his massive manhood away from Chikage. While she wasn't exactly young, her big and innocent child's eyes made him feel guilty for showing his cock around the house. He then walked into the kitchen and opened a stall to find his breakfast.

"Yes, I will help you to get used to your new body." Chikage nodded her head.

"Instant ramen?" Naruto heard Liala said that and then later, there was something that suddenly cut through the wind and went through his cup of instant ramen cleanly. Naruto then widened his eyes when the upper half of his cup of ramen fell down to the ground.

"Hey, that is one ryo you know." Naruto glared at her "and it's delicious."

"One of the most unhealthy food ever, especially when you make it into instant food." Liala shook her head and opened his fridge, her wings were out and let him know that she was indeed the one that cut his cup "Let's me make you something that is edible."

"Can you make me a big bowl of ramen." Naruto said but then added quickly when the scythe grew out from the tip of her left wing "Anything other than ramen should be alright." He chuckled nervously before walking away "How can an angel being so damn evil anyway?"

"Actually, I'm a Nephilim, half Angel and half demon but mostly I'm an angel." She said and walked to the cooking area with various ingredient in her hand "Normal Angel would fall immediately if they involved in sexual intercourses like that without proper magical preparation. Me, however because of my demon blood, I won't fall even if I swear or have dirty thoughts."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head "That explain your slutty personality."

"Don't forget evil, cruel, bloodthirsty, savage, violent…" Chikage said from the table "Do not let that smile trick you."

"That… I must agree with her." The angel said like it was no big deal and went back to her cooking.

It was after he had received his breakfast, Naruto and the three girls moved to Training Ground Twenty Four for training, as it was one of the barely used training ground because of its location located at the outskirt of Konoha.

Just like she said, Chikage was the one who would train him first and. As Kyuubi and Liala sat on the ground watching from the sideline, Chikage was literally making him eat the dirt with her strange fighting style.

"You are moving too fast again." Chikage said when Naruto once again went pass her. She grabbed his hand with one hand and his collar with the other and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him down to the ground "You're moving so fast that your eyes cannot follow your own body, making you unable to evade my grapple."

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed and pushed himself up from the ground, getting away from Chikage. He didn't understand at all. Chikage was small and yet she threw him over her shoulder like nothing at all. The feeling while being thrown was strange as well, he got a feeling like his body thrown itself over her shoulder , as if he made the jump on himself "Can you remind me of how I get so fast anyway?"

"It's your muscles strength." Chikage pointed out "Youkai's muscles are naturally ten times stronger than human muscles, with that much strength you can push your body to the speed that is not easy to archive even by the well-trained Ninja. From what I can see while you are naked the past day, there is no useless muscles on your body, Naruto. It has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability, something that usually took more than two decades to have but in Kyuubi-sama's modification hands, it'll only take a few seconds as most. To be able to use that body to its fullest potential, you need to train a lot." She then took a stance "Come at me again."

"You don't need to tell me that." Naruto said before charging at the Fighter Guardian again, crossing his fingers into a cross " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** " he summoned four clones to aid him, as they all took the form of his oldself. The clones surrounded Chikage, but before they could approach her, the young girl shot forward with her hands brought out and grabbed the first clone's body, tearing him apart much. She then jumped to the shoulder of the second clone to dodge Naruto' kicks and slammed her hand down to the top of his head, making him cry out in pain before disappearing. She then dodged the next clone's punch and swiftly moved behind him, grabbing his leg and lifting it up over his head, causing the clone to fall backward before getting knock in the neck by Chikage and disappear.

The last clone couldn't help but feel extremely nervous when the Chikage leaped at him. He tried to make the punch but Chikage suddenly tightened her fist up, punching him in the chest before grabbing his head, pulling it down and slammed her knee into his nose, possibly breaking it in the process. She then moved to his behind and thrust her elbow into his back and finally finished by a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Naruto asked himself and widened his eyes when he found Chikage appear behind him.

 **"Kushinada-Style: Underground Throw"** the girl said before placing a hand on his back and somehow launched him directly onto the ground with such force that a shockwave was created. Naruto cried out in pain and coughed up blood as the ground underneath him cracked by the force.

"How cruel." Liala said as she put a hand on her cheek.

"You're worse." Kyuubi said blankly to the angel, who winked in return

"Kushinada style." The girl said as she stood on Naruto's back "My fighting style focuses entirely on skills and no raw power at all, not only I'm more outmaneuver than you, but I'm also able to shift my center of gravity and the your gravity as well, making you feel like you basically throw yourself around." She raised her hand and slammed it down Naruto's head, causing him to slam his face down to the broken ground "Even with your monstrous strength, you won't be able to do anything on me without your gravity."

Chikage Kushinada, born a Prodigy of Martial Arts and then known as one of the strongest martial artists in Makai. Not only did she have her own fighting style the Kushinada style but she was also an expert in various other fighting styles as well, making her a formidable opponent in battle.

"God damn it, How do I suppose to know something like that actually exist?" Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed himself up after Chikage had jumped away.

"No clone. We're training you, not them." Chikage pointed her hand at him "I may give you a worse beating if you use them again."

"You're not even trying, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"No" Chikage shook her head "I'm stronger in my real age. You won't be able to survive a slightest touch of my hand while I'm in that form." She said while moving her hands around, making a thin yet noticeable aura to flare around her "Come Naruto, we will fight until you are used to your speed."

 **An hour later.**

"Next we're going to work on your physical strength." Chikage said as she held a mallet in one hand and a chisel on the other, crafting a statue of herself out of a tall rock "With this, you'll learn to control your strength. You hit it with too much force then you'll ruin yourself, holding back too much and you won't be able to craft anything."

"Wow, you're really good at this, aren't you?" Naruto commented truthfully at the stone Chikage Kushinada, standing in her Kushinada Fighting Stance and looking just like her. Naruto had received his own crafting equipments and was standing next to a larger rock than Chikage.

"Focus on your own work." Chikage said, pointing to Naruto's rock as she finished her own statue "I jinxed that rock."

"You what?"

"By the time the rock takes the shape of your body, every single error to a part of the statue will cause great pain to that part of your body as if you're hitting yourself." She said with a haunted tone "You know witches and their jinxed puppet? It works basically the same."

"The hell?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the rock "What if I accidentally chopped my head off? What would happen?"

"You will feel like someone just cut your head off for few seconds." Chikage said and made a cut gesture with her hand and neck, and Naruto paled like a ghost at her word.

"Alright then."

"You should craft a naked statue of yourself Naruto," Kyuubi teased "You know, with a rock hard cock pointing up, to see how are you going to handle it with a chisel stab into your dick."

Naruto turned his head around to glare at her for a few seconds before turning back to his rock, inhaling deeply and bringing the chisel up to the top of the rock then slammed the mallet down.

Unfortunately, he did it too hard and the chisel was impaled deeply into the rock.

"GAHH!" Naruto cried out and fell down to the ground while holding his head in absolute pain. It felt like a real chisel just stabbed itself through his head, breaking through his skull and impaling into his brain. The pain last for a full ten seconds before disappearing.

"Oh, careful." Chikage removed the chisel and gave it back to Naruto "Good luck, try not to split yourself into two alright?" Naruto groaned and pushed himself up with his hand massaged the top of his head. It was hard to control how much force he used when he didn't that know his limit, and as expected this training wasn't going to be easy, but Naruto was determine to make a fine work of art more than ever.

So, he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the mallet and chisel, starting to craft the stone into a statue of himself again.

"No pain no gain, Naruto" Kyuubi smiled encouragely as Naruto pushed himself to work, this time a lot harder but also a lot more careful.

 _Line Break_

"It's time I guess." Naruto said with a sly grin when Liala walked into his bedroom and locked the door behind her. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, his shirt had been removed leaving him topless.

"It's time," Liala nodded her head with her usual beautiful and innocent smile "to become a man, young Kitsune." She removed the clothes and let it dropped down to the ground, standing before Naruto completely naked save for the white G-string and her socks.

"Next Naruto, Stamina training." Chikage's voice could be heard outside of the door "Last longer than Liala."

"Good luck Naruto." Kyuubi giggled.

Naruto's lips curved up after he heard the next training and threw himself up from the bed, standing before Liala looking at her for a few seconds before grabbing her shoulder and crashed his lips into her, sharing his first kiss with an angel, a slutty half demon angel. It went soft and slow at first, but when Liala stuck out her tongue invitingly, it became hot and passionate.

Naruto then pulled back and put his hands at the underside of her large boobs, feeling the weight with his hands before swaying them around and cracking madly at the fleshiness. Her breasts must be at least J-cup, and was as soft and as firm as hell, like best quality marshmallows. Naruto looked at her nipples for a second before bringing his head to the right one, taking it into his mouth with his tongue before licking around the hard nub. Naruto changed between her nipples, never stayed on one for more than ten seconds, sucking on them noisily while stimulatingly using his teeth to tease her.

Naruto then released her breasts and lowered himself down even further, lifting her right leg up and put her foot onto the chair put beside her to keep her legs spread, Naruto pulled the cloth covering her pussy to the side and gave her neither lips a wet lick.

"Ah~." Liala moaned and leaned her back against the door, thrusting her hip out a little more for Naruto.

For the next minute, Naruto did nothing but lick her pussy and sometime even her clit, making her moan louder and louder with honey-like juice licking out of her cunt. As he tasted it with his tongue, Naruto couldn't help but come to love her flavor and want more from her. So he put his mouth against her snatch and moved his tongue inside, trying to get every drop of her sweet nectar while the angel was moaning out in pleasure, rubbing her cunt against his face. She then grabbed him with her hand on the back of his head, rocking her hip back and forth, smearing her juice onto his masculine face before returning her pussy into his mouth again, bringing him even closer to her core.

"Oh yeah~! I'm cumming." Hachibi said loudly in pleasure before cumming into Naruto's mouth, holding his face as close as possible to her cunt as he quite excitedly drank her sweet cum "Ye-e-e-e-es!" Liala kept this for several seconds before pulling back and allowed Naruto to stand up, stretching her tongue and starting licking her own juices from Naruto's face, which he found quite arousing.

"You're absolutely tasty, Liala." Naruto said as she licked his chin, slowly trailing her tongue down to his chest, licking his nipples before going further down to his stomach to meet with his abs. Her hands quickly removed the belt around his pants and unzipped his zipper, grabbing the waistline of his black pants and boxer at once she pulled both of them down to his ankles, freeing his cock as it sprang up and slapped Liala on her belly.

"Such a big cock." Liala looked at his cock while giggling slyly. She wrapped her hand around his big dick, so thick that her fingers couldn't encircled around it. Pre-cum was oozing out from the tip and Liala wasn't hesitating to collect it into her mouth with her tongue "You're delicious." She smiled at him while licking her lips clean. The drip of pre-cum was rather big, and she couldn't wait to be blasted in the face with his real ejaculation.

She then took his cock into her mouth and sucked with earnests, making Naruto moan out in pleasure as her eagerness. Liala pushed several more inches of his cock into her mouth, passing its limit and making his cock go down her throat, stretching her gullet to its absolute limit. Naruto went cross-eyed in pleasure as she tried to deepthroat his whole dick, and bucked his hip slightly to get more of his cock into her, moaning out as ten inches of his cock was sheathed deep inside her neck.

Liala then suddenly pulled back and used her hand to rapidly stroke his cock. While it felt good to have her soft hand around his sensitive dick again, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Remember that I told you to not hold back?" Liala said as she smiled at him, getting a large dollop of pre-cum fall from the tip of his cock down to her cheek "Go on and use me however you want, it's not healthy for a Kitsune Youkai to hold back in the middle of his first sexual intercourse."

"Duh, we're in the middle of training too you know." Naruto said, smirking but grabbed her head nonetheless. He brought her face closer and caressed the underside of his cock against her face "But if that is what you want then…" he pulled his hip back until the tip of his cock was positioned before her full, smiling lips. The angel nodded her head at him before opening her mouth as wide as she could, getting herself into a more comfortable position with her mouth, throat and body formed into a straight line, bracing herself.

"Here I come Lia-chan." Naruto said before plunging his dick forward, groaning out in pleasure when his cock went straight down her throat and soon he had her face buried against his hip, her nose pressed against his skin. Liala tried to control her breath and throat, but it didn't stop her from gagging slightly around his cock, making her throat vibrate enough to make him feel good.

Naruto then slowly pulled his hip back until the head of his cock was the only thing left inside her mouth, before thrusting his hip forward again, this time faster and harder stronger. When he was there Naruto quickly pulled his hip back and repeated the process, picking up a good pace in fucking her face.

"Gorgh… Gorgh… Gorgh…"

"Oh shit, that is some good sound Lia-chan." Naruto grinned as the sound of his cock moving in and out of throat was like music to his ear. Her saliva helped his cock move a lot easier and faster, as Naruto once again picked up his pace and roughly face fucking the blonde angel. Liala moaned strongly around his cock as she reached her hand down to finger herself, finally getting used to the size of his cock "This is so good… so good~." Naruto moaned and slammed his cock into her throat once last time before cumming his heart out. Liala was glad that Naruto had his cock buried deep inside her throat, because she didn't know if she could swallow it all down with just how much Naruto could cum at a time.

Naruto stayed like that for several minutes before Liala felt his cock finally stopped twitching and slowly slid his erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud POP. She gave the underside of his rigid cock a lick and giggled when it sprayed a last rope of cum onto her face.

"Time for the main course, young Kitsune." Liala stood up and removed one of the rings that kept her G-string together, dropping it down to the ground and was finally as naked as the day she was born in front of him. She then put a hand on his chest and pushed him down to the bed, licking her lips at the sight of his pole cock.

"You can call me Naruto, if you want." Naruto said as he let her climb on his torso, bending over and caressing his large pecs with her erect nipples. His cock stood between her ass cheeks, quivering with excitement they we kissed passionately on his bed.

"Okay then, Naruto." She said while caressing his cheek, then raised her hips and aimed the large mushroom head at her awaiting neither lips. It took her awhile to slid the head into her love canal but from there it went in rather smoothly. Her cunt must had been so moist with lust that it felt like slicing through butter. "Oh, Naruto, you're so big" she moaned. Slowly, she twisted her hips around his invading monster, lubricating it even more with her vaginal juice. After a while, she seemed ready to impale herself further on his massive shaft. One inch, two inches went in before she moaned out loudly from the top of her lungs.

That was her first orgasm of many yet to come

"Cumming already?" Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself for making her cum so fast like that. Her pussy was tight, way tighter than her throat and it was hugging his cock like a glove several size too small. The velvet and moist feeling of her tunnels were nothing but heavenly.

"Don't get so cocky, it's only because you're the biggest I have ever taken in my pussy." She smiled at him from his chest "Can you give me some help?" she looked at him with her big, innocent blue eyes and her words weren't something he could refuse.

"Hell yeah." Naruto put his hand on her large bubble ass and pushed her hip down, sliding more and more of his cock into her cunt without stopping. About ten inches, Naruto's cock touched her end of her pussy and with a strong thrust of his hip, he entered her womb and drove forward till the tip of his dick hit the back of her uterine walls. She screamed in pleasure and came once again, but quickly got used to his throbbing monster.

"Oh dear, would I be the one who get knocked out first?" Liala asked herself while pushing herself up from his chest. The Angel moaned as she rose herself from his cock, moving gently before sinking herself down. For over twenty minutes, Naruto lied there on his back, with his hands on her hip to help her keep her pace steady while Liala rode my cock, almost too furiously after the first five minutes. She climaxed over and over again, a seemingly endless stream of noisy orgasms rocking her whole body. Her large melons jiggled up and down with the motion of her pelvis, as she sank her quivering cunt further down his shaft.

"Mmmh, AAHHH! Oooh! ", she moaned over and over again. Naruto moaned loudly with pleasure as her hip rock back and forth on his cock, and soon he was on the verge of unloading a massive load of cum into her. Naruto's hands moved to her large breasts, kneading them in his hands Naruto was able to delay his orgasm by keeping himself busy with other task, as he wanted this to last a little longer.

However, Liala only increased her pace and continued to ride his cock to reach for another mind-shattering climax, getting delirious, her angelic pussy engulfing the entire of his huge penis on the downstrokes and Naruto could no longer resist and unleashed the first of many gallon of sperm deep in her womb, filling her cavity with unending torrents of seed.

For nearly a minute, his relentless cum cannon unloaded new salvos of fresh semen deep into Liala's sweltering pussy, and she had long since collapsed from a mind-shattering orgasm, being held up merely the huge hard pillar of man meat planted deep up her inside.

"Uh… oh my god… this is…" Naruto groaned out loudly while his cock continued to unleash wave after wave of thick hot white cum. This was pure bliss and Liala had managed to do something that was only natural for an angel to do, she brought him to heaven and bath him in an endless pleasure.

After he was done cumming, Naruto sighed in satisfaction and stayed there several minutes so both of them could recover from their own mind-blowing orgasms. Liala was the first to recover, being the one that had more experience in sexual intercourse and pushed herself up from his chest.

"The gods has truly blessed you, Naruto." Liala said as she looked at her bloated belly, smiling lovingly as she ran her hand on it "So much…" She moaned and stood up, letting her pussy empty herself. Naruto widened his eyes and felt himself got extremely aroused when the sperm he unleashed inside her pussy was now released and poured down to his still diamond hard cock and spread hip, coating both of them in a thick layer of cream.

"We're so going to mess this place up, aren't we." Naruto said to himself, amazed that he could actually cum that much. Naruto picked himself up after Liala no longer stand above him. Liala reached her hand and cupped his cum coating ball sack into her hands, gently kneading his large testicles with her palm and finger

"Now let me milk your cock a few more times, Naruto." She said and turned around, reaching her hands behind her to grab and spread her ass cheeks apart, showing her cute little rosebud to him "Do it, tear me apart."

"Gladly…" Naruto grinned and grabbed her hip with his hand, lowered himself down a little to place his cock against her backdoor. It took him several seconds to push the head in, and even more times to work two inches of his cock inside of her. Her anus was simply too tight, way tighter than her pussy.

With a might cry, Naruto thrust his hip up and stood straight up, thrusting nearly ten inches of his cock into her pussy and literally lifted her up from the ground, hanging her on his rigid cock. However, that position didn't last long because Naruto's couldn't handle the pleasure and along with Liala they fell down to the ground, with him on top of her and his cock still buried deep inside of her backdoor.

The sound of water splashing against the floor allowed Naruto to know that Liala was cumming, and her orgasm was pretty damn hard as well. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and her eyes already rolled into the back of her head. It was simply too much and she couldn't believe how stretched she was with his massive penis deep inside of her cunt.

"I think I'm used to you now." Naruto said breathlessly as he speared the last inches of his cock inside her.

"You have some great self-control there, Naruto?" Liala said while trying to keep herself from cumming again "Most men would have fucked their heart out like a wild animal by now."

"Well, I'm about to do that you know." Naruto deadpanned, making Liala drop her smile.

"Sigh… go for it then." She said, giving Naruto the green light he had been waiting for. The blond cracked crazily and pulled his hip back before plunging it forward, picking up his pace as he started fucking his cock into her anus, keeping her firm on the ground with his hands on her shoulders, completely had her under his mercy

 _Line Break_

"Stamina training is actually not that necessary, isn't it?" Kyuubi asked while watching the Youkai News from a vision magical circle Chikage made for her. The best way to catch up with the changes of her empire after nearly one and a half decades without her was in watching the news, reading newspapers of the past few years to learn what was really happening at Makai. Much to her pleasure, Grayfia managed to keep the demon realm from falling apart after her mistress' disappearance and ruled Makai properly in her position, showing the qualities of a great leader. She stated very clear that if anything ever happened to her, even if she died Grayfia would take her position until she finally return. It was a huge honor for her Magical Fighter Guardian, who refused it at first but accepted to do it for Kyuubi nonetheless.

Currently, the news was displaying the scene of thousand Youkai celebrating the news of the possible return of Kyuubi in the near future.

Kuroka must be the one who spread the news all over Makai.

It had been four hours since Chikage entered Naruto's room and the two still didn't come out. After an hour of having to hear their constant moaning and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, even the sound of Naruto shot his loads of sperm Kyuubi decided that it would best if Chikage put on a silent spell, or else she would lose it.

"You are the one who modify his body, Kyuubi-sama, you should know the answer already." Chikage said, watering the flowers Kyuubi put outside of Naruto's apartment's balcony with a sprayer "While I always and forever will stand against the idea of using this method to modify one body to be better and stronger, I will have to say that you've made some incredible changes to his body." That method was actually a slap to the face to all martial artists like her, who spent years to train themselves to their highest possible level. With blood and sweats, they spent decades, maybe centuries to push themselves to the absolute limit and yet with that method of modification, boom… one had a body, with strength and speed with stamina and durability well balanced that barely a handful of masters of martial artists were able to archive.

She was a female master with an abnormal fighting style, of course she didn't need that kind of body but she still felt bad for the other martial artists whenever she saw that method being used.

"As an Uzumaki his physical conditions were better than any human I had encountered in nearly two decades anyway wandering around here." Kyuubi said "It was mostly because of his diet that he was so short and small, but even so his stamina wasn't something you should underestimate."

"Interesting." Chikage nodded her head "Keep doing this everyday and I'm sure that he will reach the peak of limit of a Youkai at his caliber in no time and gain the first tail, or possible tails."

"You mean, fucking Liala everyday?" Kyuubi grinned slyly.

"Keep this training everyday and that too, a great way to improve stamina as sex consume more calorie than any other activities. Now? I want to see how far he could go against a being that physically naturally stronger than him."

"You should join too, Chikage." Kyuubi took her eyes away from the magical scene "Seeing that you want to test his stamina, why don't you test it yourself?"

"Maybe later when I'm in the mood, but now Liala is more than enough to handle him." Chikage said "Also, it's kind of unlike you Kyuubi-sama, usually you would never give this kind of order to your most trusted servants and you would never turn a human man into a Youkai, Kitsune Youkai no less. What are you planning?"

"Well, you know maybe I have grown soft on the boy." Kyuubi shrugged "He tried so hard to keep a promise to a girl he has a crush on, to bring the boy she loves back to the village. A single promise and yet he pushed himself so hard during his two and a half year training with his teacher, seeing him work like that really making me somewhat want to help. Now we're bonded by my contract and I will do anything in my power, which is still inside him to help Naruto keep that promise and get over it."

"I see…"

"Also, I know the hardship of being a Kitsune Youkai more than anyone. It would be hard for him to train with all the blood going to his cock only and as the only MALE Kitsune Youkai, he deserves no less than my most trusted servants. Sooner or later, even you four won't be able to keep him in line." She then thought about it for a few seconds before saying "As a part of the contract, if he exchanged something for a harem as massive as what my late father used to have then I would do anything to make him one."

"Three thousands isn't a small number Kyuubi-sama." Chikage said "You should contact the Succubus, aren't they the best and the most enthusiasm in this matter? Surely they would do anything just to get into the harem of a man with nearly endless libido and a massive cock? And what about the other members of your clan?"

"Of course them too." Kyuubi smiled before hearing the sound of the lock being opened "Okay here we go." Her smiled widened even more when she saw a confident Naruto walked out of the bedroom with a cum drenched Liala on his shoulder, on the verge of passing out with two endless fountains of sperm flowing out of her pussy and anus.

"Now who is the boss here?" Naruto asked cockily as he gently placed Liala down to the dining table, grabbing her breast and kneading it in his hand "Did I pass the training?" he looked at Chikage.

"You pass with flying color." Chikage gave him a thumb up after observing a fucked stupid Liala.

"Ara ara, you really stuffed her with a lot of cum, didn't you?" Kyuubi giggled while she was looking at the angel's well used pussy "How was your first time?" the sight of Liala kind of turned her on and she couldn't stop imaging herself in her guardian's place, drenched in sperm and all holes stuffed with sperm.

"Awesome." Naruto grinned in satisfaction.

"Good, because you're going to have Liala all for yourself in the next few days." She smiled at him "Do not hesitate to fuck her, just do it whenever you want or feel the need to release, tomorrow I will find some Succubi for you to fuck, so stay tune for it."

"For real?" Naruto asked in shock and excitement "Wow, thanks a lot Kyuubi."

"But of course, it come with a payment." Naruto's smile dropped instantly when Kyuubi said that while pointing at the back of her hand, the place where his symbol located "Do you desire a harem Naruto?"

"Well… Lia-chan told me about my condition and… yeah, maybe it'll be the next best thing for me right now." Naruto admitted "I grow stronger, gain more tails and I will become a lot hornier than before, so it's wise to keep a few of them around to please me so I can keep my head straight."

"You catch up quick." Kyuubi nodded her head with a bright smile "So, you want a harem with or without love?"

"With love of course." Naruto said instantly without taking a moment of thinking "Tomorrow I will take Lia-chan out for a date, and start building a proper relationship with her. She is single right? So I have all the right to try my luck with her."

"What about your Sakura-chan?" Kyuubi asked teasingly "Don't you love her?"

"Uh… well… you know think can change and…"

"Relax, I was only teasing you. While I am the one who want you two to be fuck buddy, I hope you will treat Liala well." Kyuubi smiled and Naruto nodded his head with his chest puffed out "Anyway, with this harem business, I believe we should start with the basic first."

"Basic?"

"Succubus, sex demons. Succubus Clan have the easiest women for you to claim as yours, as their life solely depend to sex anyway."

"Oh right." Naruto nodded his head.

"The more tails you earn Naruto, the more powerful you will become and the more women you will get Naruto" She then made a mischievous smile while looking at him "How about this, if you can reach nine tails and become just as strong as me in three months, I will become your woman."

"Excuse me?" Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"I will allow you to fuck me, breed me and do whatever you want with me. I will kiss your cock the moment you are naked, spread my legs for you with or without your order, I will become a good little vixen that you can walk around your backyard naked or a breeding stock that you can bread as much kits as you want." She said while smirking slyly at him, the thought of having her as his woman just like how she described were more than enough to make his cock painfully hard "Don't you want it Naruto? Don't you want to have these forever belong to you only?" she asked, grabbing the top of her Kimono and pulled it down, leaning forward to show him a very generous view of her cleavage.

"Hell yes dattebayo!" Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"However, if you can't get nine tails in three months, then you will have to become my servant, forever." Kyuubi said.

"Big deal, I will show you that I will have nine tails in less than three months." Naruto grinned at her.

"So? Do we have our deal?" Kyuubi brought her hand out and Naruto immediately caught it, as the two of them shook hand with each other.

"Deal." Naruto nodded and instantly the symbols on the back of their hands glowed.

"The wager has been made, good luck with your road Naruto." Kyuubi laughed mockingly before walking away.

"So that is her plan." Chikage muttered to herself, finally realized what Kyuubi was trying to do. One way or another, every single thing that she was doing from the beginning was to have Naruto stay loyalty to her. Her words could be sweet, but from what she could see there was no way Naruto was going to do the things that Kyuubi's mention, as his mind was mostly circled around the fact that he could have her as his woman forever.

Could it be that her mistress like Naruto more than she should? She was sealed inside of him for more than sixteen years and before that was two woman, could it be that she was suffered from Stockholm syndrome and grown to love him, her jailer? She was a strong will woman, but a woman nonetheless.

"Oh, you should take care of that big thing before going to sleep Naruto." Kyuubi said as she pointed at his rigid hard cock.

"Oh, sorry Lia-chan, but can I use your mouth?" Naruto asked the blonde angel when he realized that he was still rock hard.

"Go on Naruto." Liala nodded her head before opening her mouth as wide as possible for Naruto.

Naruto thrust his cock into Liala's throat and groaned out at he once again invaded her inside, soon the blond picked up a good pace and face fucking her from above.

Nine tails in three months, that was his new goal now. Fuck the dream of becoming the Hokage, fuck the promise with Sakura, fuck Sasuke (somehow, that came out wrong) and his duck-ass hair too… now the only thing Naruto cared about was to get stronger than ever, gaining nine tails in less than three months so that he could have Kyuubi at his woman forever.

He can do it and he will do it!

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Yagami's note: And bang! Here go another chapter for you. Naruto finally claimed Liala as his and had a new goal in his life.**

 **I hope you like the trainings I decided to give you, took me awhile to come up with them haha.**

 **As it was said before, Naruto was extremely attracted to Kyuubi, because she was a higher class Youkai than him, so it wouldn't be something so uncommon for him to come to want to make her his that much. I also hope that you like how I portrayed her in this story, as she is less bloodthirsty, slutty and of course a lot cuter than the original fic.**

 **Naruto would still keep his promise to Sakura and try to bring back Sasuke thought, it's just that he is not as serious as before. In my words these two things are not worth his time.**

 **In the next chapter, we will have Naruto's training continue and his date with Liala (not at Konoha of course because he is suppose to be on a mission), as well as the smutty details that is strong, but still nothing compared to the original fic where smut is there every single chapter.**

 **Kuroka and Grayfia are going to appear soon enough.**

 **I hope you will keep voting for Naruto's guardians, and remember to put their name along with their role as well.**

 **READ and REVIEW (keep the reviews coming everyone!)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Do you think that Naruto can do it? Become as powerful as Kyuubi in just three months (note that she in her human form is a lot stronger than her Kyuubi form)**


	5. Date and Training

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

 _ **Oh by the way, hope you like this story new image cover :D.**_

 _ **They are Kuroka, Grayfia, Liala, Chikage and in the middle is Kyuubi**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Date and Training**

"You're pretty good." Chikage commented as she looked at the poorly made statue of Naruto Uzumaki, giving a thumb up and wearing the goofy smile on his face. It was bad, but at least anyone could recognize the Naruto at the first look "The neck is kind of long though." She said while looking between Naruto and the statue of himself.

"You know, I learn fast." Naruto said while looking at his handmade statue, proud of himself "And also…" Naruto instantly snapped his head to the side when he felt something coming and shot his hand out to catch her wrist, as Chikage's palm was aiming at his abdomen, stopping her from striking him. However, before while he was still looking at Chikage's hand she used his blind spot at her advantage and threw the chisel in her hand to the statue chest, aiming for where the heart was with the speed rivaled the best Shinobi. Naruto, heard the sound of something piece through the air and snapped his head back, his other hand reached out and caught the chisel before it could stab into his chest.

"Phew." Naruto breathed in relief after making sure that Chikage wouldn't continue to launch her attack at him.

"Very good." Chikage nodded her head with a small smile "The speed of your reaction has increased, and it seems you're getting used to the reflex and speed of your muscles."

"I have an amazing teacher." Naruto grinned at her.

"But we still need to work on your technique and of course, that." She pointed to his statue before stepping to the side, pushing a rock that double her in term of height and size with nothing but a slight push of her hand "Here you go, another rock for you to craft."

"You jinxed this one too?" Naruto asked, looking at the rock with a nervous smile. While the blond was able to craft the first rock into a statue of himself, his first attempt of crafting was one hell of painful process, especially when he tried to construct the shape of his head, face and make his limbs, body, clothes as detail as possible like Chikage's requirements.

However, after last night, Naruto was more determine than he had ever been in his life. He had three months to get as strong as Kyuubi and gained the maximum tails possible for a Kitsune Youkai. If he could do that then Kyuubi would be his forever and with their Contract's powers there was no way for Kyuubi to go against her words, since if she tried to not follow their wager then the contract would step in and punish her immediately. Plus, she always boasted about being known as a words keeper, so the chance of her breaking her promise was thin.

She better prepared for it because they were going to spend some really great time with each other. A nine tails Kitsune Youkai had the most powerful sex drive that could never be fully satisfied by fucking less than a dozen of sex demons into coma, but Naruto had a plan of spending the first couple of days after gaining the ninth tail with Kyuubi and the busty vixen alone, locking them in a room and using her body to satisfy himself until he was completely satisfy. Just the thought of that made Naruto smile stupidly.

"Ew~, look at that face." At the sideline of the training ground, sat Kyuubi and Liala, as the Queen and her servant were currently watching Naruto train while playing Shogi with each other. From the look of it, it seemed Kyuubi was having a really hard time against her Tactician Guardian "You're probably thinking about something pervert, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Geez, control yourself will you, you're just a tail-less Kitsune and yet you're already that pervert and horny." The busty vixen shook her head in mock disappointment before returning back to the chessboard "Hard to imagine how much of a perv you would become with the tails keep showing up, and you keep becoming stronger with my servant guidance."

"Yeah, watch me become a nine tails Kitsune Youkai in less than three months, Kyuubi." Naruto smirked and walked to his second rock, bringing the chisel up and started working on it, using a considered amount of force to craft it.

"You've no idea what you're dealing with, haven't you?" Chikage asked blankly while looking at his first statue, bringing her crafting equipments up she started to fix what he did wrong with his first attempt of crafting "I mean… your deal with Kyuubi-sama."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The number of Kitsune's tails is actually something that is decided from the day they're born, Naruto, it's something that is considered as birthright. While they could train to become stronger and gain more tail, it's something that cannot happen in a short amount of time." Naruto widened his eyes at this "Some, are born with only one tail while the other are born with five tail, the maximum tails a vixen could be born with are nine-tails and Kyuubi-sama is the only known Youkai in the history born with nine-tails, and currently the only Youkai with that amount of tails. Considering who her parents are, it's something expectable."

"Her father was the previous ruler of Makai, right?" Chikage nodded her head at his question

"Yes he was known as Kyuubi the First, the one who unified all Youkai Clans together and became the First Great King of Makai. Her mother Kaguya was the alpha female of his gigantic harem, known as the Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess), an incredible beautiful and powerful woman." Chikage said "As their daughter, even at a young age, Kyuubi-sama showed an incredible amount of talent as well as unrivaled powerful Youki, with exception control over her power, something that was way beyond what she should be able to do for her age. While the strongest and most talent individual among her father's children, she's not the oldest, as the Great King met Kaguya many years after having his first, second and third child."

"I see…"

"Anyway, Kyuubi-sama's father was known as the first Youkai who has ever archived Nine-tails in the shortest among of time, by facing many challenges and countless battles and fights in the middle of Makai Civil War in order to unify the entire world together. He was known as one of the most powerful Youkai had ever lived, a prodigy among prodigy but even so, it didn't take him less than thirty year to reach nine tails." Naruto dropped his mouth to the ground in shock and turned his head to look at Kyuubi, who was having an arrogant as well as smug smile on her face "You, on the other hand is currently a tail-less Kitsune Youkai with the trouble of controlling your own Physical power, and don't make me start about Youki, something that would take a lifetime to fully master for a reincarnated Youkai like you." Chikage brought her hand up and formed a ring with her thumb and index finger "It's a cheap wager Naruto, something that I don't need to wait for three months to know who will win."

"Well shit…" Naruto muttered, looking down with a nervous smile "I clearly need to study more about Youkai, something like that…"

"Sigh, at least Kyuubi-sama will be soft on…"

"BUT THIS MAKE ME MORE DETERMINE THAN EVER!" Naruto roared with flame burning in his eyes, shocking Chikage as well as Kyuubi and Liala, who all then stared at him with their eyes wide in surprise "Gah! I will not give up! I will become the strongest Youkai in the history and break Shodaime Kyuubi-sama's record!" He launched himself at the rock and started crafting with amazing speed and force, ignored the pain that completely swallowed his entire body "I will have you as my woman, Kyuubi!" He stopped for a second to point his finger at the busty vixen, who giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Ara ara." She giggled while putting her hand on her cheek.

"He's strange." Was Liala's opinion "This is the first time I have seen someone like him."

"Well, good luck then." Chikage sweat dropped and waved her hand around in defeat.

 _Line Break_

"Have fun you two." Kyuubi waved her hand to Naruto and Liala and returned to Naruto's mindscape before the two both disappeared from his apartment, teleported away by a teleportation magic circle, something that Naruto was very excited to use.

Just like what he had promised to Liala today Naruto would take Liala out for a date in order to form a proper relationship with the beautiful angel and since he was suppose to be on a mission, Liala decided that it would be best if he took her around Makai and Naruto had to agree with her idea, since he was very eager to see the world of demons as well. Chikage had something to do so she left as soon as Naruto finished his training for the day, Kyuubi however decided to follow them, since she would like to see her empire after nearly two hundred without her with her own eyes as well.

In a blink Naruto's surrounding changed from his surprisingly tidy apartment all thank to the hands of women, Naruto found himself standing in the middle of the street that was full of people but not just any ordinary people but people that came with all shapes and sizes. Some look like a human being with an extremely long neck, while the other took the shape of a giant crow with black wings grew out of their back. His eyes widened in excitement as he looked around to take in the everything that was around him. It was like he was in the middle of a shopping district or something like that, because there were many shops on both sides of the street, selling all kinds of items that Naruto didn't even know most of them.

"This is one of the busiest shopping district of Makai, located at the heart of the Demon world, capital Tourin." She pointed her hand to the gigantic and glorious Castle a few miles away from them "That's Tourin Castle, that place belonged to Kyuubi-sama and where we, her guardians live."

"Amazing." Naruto muttered under his breath in amazement.

"Oi!" A tall and big being with a fat belly, a demonic face with a pig-like nose suddenly bumped into Naruto and yelled at him with a raspy tone "Don't just stand there, fool." He grumbled something under his breath before walking away.

"Is that…" Naruto said and pointed his hand at the being.

"An Orc." Liala nodded her head "Known for being rude, stupid and smelly."

"Damn." Naruto chuckled before he was pulled away by Liala, with their hands linked to each other.

"Let's go, there are a lot I want to show you."

Even though they had already had lunch, Liala decided to take him to the local restaurant and ordered a very expensive and luxurious meal for him first. As one of the guardians of the Great Queen, Liala was like a celebrity and almost anyone, even the youngest child could recognize her and bowed their head and greeted her respectfully. Because of her state of clothing, many men couldn't stop themselves from staring at her in lust, but wisely kept their distance because Liala's reputation as the ruthless guardian among the four.

While feeling bad that Liala would be the one who pay for everything they bought today, since Naruto didn't have Makai's money, he was glad that she enjoyed their meal just as much as he was. The beautiful Angel really enjoyed feeding him, even going as far as feeding him using her mouth while letting him groping her body as much as he wanted to, much to the displeasure and jealousy of the other male customers.

Their next stop was a local Shopping Center and Liala got him many new clothes there from the formal, informal clothing to something that he could wear to train or to fight in battles. While looking perfectly normal, even lighter and better than his normal wardrobes the material was surprisingly strong enough to withstand a knife stab at close range. Liala also grabbed herself something new as well and asked for his opinions every time she stepped out of the changing room. Of course her choice was extra revealing lingerie for normal clothes, so seeing her in them was a massive turn on for Naruto.

After that the bags were transported to Naruto's apartment and their date continued.

At the end of the day, after taking her to all the places he found interesting enough, Naruto could say that he had a perfect day with Liala. It was his first date so Naruto had no idea what he should do to entertain his girlfriend, but in the end everything had turned out quite well for both of them and with the beautiful smile on Liala's face, he could also tell that she liked it a lot.

"Thank you Naruto, for the wonderful date!" The blond grinned when Liala turned her head to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Me too, Liala" Naruto nodded his head "Next time Liala, if you're interested in a date, I will be more than happy to accompany you again."

"Of course," She smiled before standing up, bending her upper body down and kissed him softly on the lips "this won't be our last date, Naruto." She pulled back and stood back up, making her large cleavage brushed against his face.

"So… are we going to return now?" Naruto asked and checked the nearby clock "It's still soon, I mean."

A mischievous smile appeared on Liala's face as she smiled at him, then leaned forward with her hand put on his cock, gently caressing the massive outlines of his cock, something that had been teased all day with her attempt of having fun with him on his pants.

"You know Naruto, if we return now we will have plenty of time to play with each other." She licked her lips seductively "And when I mean play, I mean you screwing me senseless with a big fucking cock."

"Ooh~ my, naughty girl." Naruto grabbed her chin and brought her to him in a passionate kiss before standing up "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go." The contract really brought him more than just power.

 _ **Two days later**_

"There." Naruto wiped the sweat on his forehead and smiled as he blew the tiny rubbles away from his perfectly handmade statue, a statue of himself with nine tails and a pair of fox ears on the top of his head. Naruto only received minimal pains while he was crafting his face and eyes, other than that he was completely fine and could already tell that he had already did it.

"Very impressive." Chikage nodded her head and reached her hand up to pat Naruto on his arm while Kyuubi and Liala clapped their hands to congratulate him. The tiny martial artist then waved her hand circularly on the air, forming a magical circle which made the statue glow for a second before returning to normal "I lift the curse I placed on the rock, now I want you to destroy it Naruto." She said.

"Destroy?" Naruto asked before turning back to look at his statue "I don't know Chikage, maybe I should keep it, it's pretty good and I think I will make it a memorial for my first accomplishment. This is what I aim to become in three months after all." He grinned

"I will keep it for you." Kyuubi giggled and patted the stone Naruto on the head "You're going to be really cute when you have these ears and tails."

"Well, thank you Kyuubi."

"I can always make a perfect replica for you anytime Naruto." Chikage told him before pointing her hand to the statue she crafted, a statue of herself but double the size and height "Then destroy my statue then."

"Oh, alright…" Before Naruto could take his first step, Chikage held her hand out to stop him "Hm?"

"Destroy it from here, completely shatter it to dust." Naruto widened his eyes at that.

"Remember the trick I show you before Naruto?" Kyuubi punched the air beside her "Chikage wants you to do that to destroy the statue."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head "Can I really do that?" He asked.

"Possible, because not only your physical control has increased but your strength and speed has also improved a lot with my trainings." Chikage said "I believe that you're more than capable of destroying that statue even from here." Naruto nodded his head, feeling a lot more confident with his teacher's words.

The blond brought his hand back and took a deep breath, before punching forward as fast as and hard as he could, feeling his muscles tense up within his right arm. The moment Naruto's fist stopped, the ground before him was blown away by a an invisible force that was pushed forward with great speed, shattering the Chikage's statue before keeping going forward straight into the lake nearby, still had enough force to blow a large amount of water away.

"Holy…." Naruto muttered as he looked at the destruction caused by a single punch.

"Too much force, but it's alright." Chikage gave him a thumb up, impressed by what he just did.

"Now, remember to be careful with your physical attacks from now on." Kyuubi said before holding up her hand "Wanna have a try again Naruto?" Kyuubi widened her eyes when Naruto instantly punched her palm with a force and speed far greater than before, forcing Kyuubi's back slightly and caused her to gritted her teeth in pain.

"You alright?" The blond asked cockily, making Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched and she decided to bend his wrist "Ouch." Naruto whined, but with a grin on his face.

"It's still one thousand year too soon for you Naruto." Kyuubi glared with half-lifted eyes.

"Don't you mean three months too soon?" Naruto grinned at her and took his hand back.

"Well…" The busty vixen put a finger under her lip and looked up, appearing to consider about Naruto's words very carefully "maybe." She nodded her head before making a seductive smile.

"I think I can end my training for you now, Naruto Uzumaki." Chikage spoke up before putting her palms together and made a bow with her eyes close "The path you choose from this point is your decision only, don't ever let other people, even Kyuubi-sama leads you into the road you don't want to take."

"I understand…" Naruto smiled and bowed his head at him "Thank you Chikage."

"Three days is the shortest amount of time I have ever trained a student but your training process is nothing but amazing, even though you've a rocky start during the first day." The tiny martial artist said "But, I believe that is something expectable from the man Kyuubi-sama has chosen."

"Well thank, you flatter me, really." Naruto said with a small blush on his cheeks while wiping his noise, feeling proud of himself "It's all thank to you as well Chikage, you're an amazing teacher."

"Thank you Naruto." Chikage bowed her head again "If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me." Naruto nodded his head at her words.

"Considering that she'll be around regularly from now on, you can ask anytime." Liala suddenly stepped in and said brightly with her hands clapped together in front of her "Now, it's my turn to teach you Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes brightened up instantly, getting really excited at the idea of learning new things "What category are you going to teach me?" Since Liala was Kyuubi's Tactician Guardian, it might be possible for her to teach him that.

"Knowledge, Tactic and Strategy..." It was Kyuubi who answered that question "Those are Liala's specialties after all."

"Knowledge is power." Naruto nodded his head "So, when are we going to start?" Liala brought out her hands and from a golden magic circle, an extremely tall stack of books appeared, possibly around forty or forty fives boos and some of them was big and extremely thick. If he didn't know about Angel's superior strength, he would feel amaze at how a small girl (her assets, however, by no mean small) could carry that much books without appearing to have troubles with it.

"Here you go Naruto." She gave him the books and Naruto caught them carefully so the stack wouldn't fall "Take your time with them, these are the basic knowledge, histories as well as random stories, even bedtime stories of Makai. It's necessary for a new Youkai like you to learn everything about them."

"Alright then." Naruto nodded his head and looked at the books, this was going to take some time to finish, but Naruto believed that he was more than capable of reading them all, all by himself, in the shortest amount of time possible.

And so, as soon as Naruto and his apartment's new tenants arrived at his place, the male Kitsune immediately got himself to work and flipped through the first books in less than one minutes, never stopped at a page longer than two seconds to read.

As he put the first book, History of Makai away, Naruto grabbed the next one and it was yet another history book but with a different timeline than the previous one, a lot bigger than the previous one. Nonetheless, Naruto finished it within two minutes, reading and memorizing with the speed far greater than what he had been capable of. The blond was by no mean, stupid, completely opposite actually. It was simply because he had never wanted to put his mind into working at anything properly, other than causing troubles to gain acknowledgement from others.

In the end, Naruto managed to finish all books in less than half an hours, memorized even the smallest details.

"There done." Naruto said as he put the final book away before turning back to look at Liala, who was combing Kyuubi's crimson with gold streaks hair with a golden comb.

"That was fast." Liala smiled, still amazed by what she had seen in the last twenty five minutes "You're amazing Naruto."

"What are the names and title of Shodaime Kyuubi-sama's guardians?"

"Well… First was his Fighter Guardian, the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji. Second was Whitebeard, Edward Newgate the Magical Fighter." Naruto answered without stopping for a single second to think "Next he had the Dark Wizard, Emperor Spriggan Zeref Dragneel the Magician and last was his Tactician, 'Kira' Yagami Light."

"Impressive." Chikage nodded her head with a smile "No wonder why you could pass my training so fast like that."

"So, do I get a reward for memorizing them all so fast?" Naruto asked, looking at Kyuubi who was having her eyes close.

"If you're thinking about a blowjob then no way in hell Naruto." The blond pouted at that "Liala, however will be more than happy to blow that smug grin away…"

"Then…" he stood up and grabbed the belt of his pants.

"…with a Shoji match." She pointed to the Shoji board on the ground a few feet away from her, smirking at Naruto's disappointment expression "Beat her and I will consider about giving you a blowjob, genius."

"Alright" Naruto grinned confidently and punched his palm with his other fist.

"Please, go easy on me Naruto." Liala tied Kyuubi's hair into a braid again before making her way to the Shogi Board.

Let's just say that in the end Naruto lost miserably. He kept trying again and again and again until the blond finally admitted his defeat and finally accepted that he wouldn't be able to get any mind-shattering blowjob from the busty vixen tonight.

 _Line Break_

After making sure that everyone had went to sleep, Naruto stood up from his bed, pulling the sheet up to cover Liala's naked body to make sure that she wouldn't get cold and got dress, leaving shortly after doing the same thing to Kyuubi who was sleeping on the bed beside them, something he bought this morning while going shopping with his girlfriend.

With his new speed, it didn't take him long to get to the nearest training ground.

When he was there, Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned three thousands clones, filling the training ground with the mini-version of himself. He was quite glad that the most important characteristic that's unique for Kage Bushin Technique was still there, making it a lot easier for him to train.

Even though he was now a Youkai, Naruto was still a Shinobi and as a Shinobi he wouldn't stop himself from training. However, in order to gain the ninth tail in time Naruto could no longer train in this act, so his clones who couldn't help him in Youkai category would train in his place and make him a stronger Shinobi. Him, however would train to become a stronger Youkai.

After finishing giving his orders to the clones, Naruto himself sat down to the ground in a mediating position and folded his hand together on his lap, closing his eyes and called for the power within him.

At first, Naruto's chakra that took the color of blue blown powerfully from him, nearly knocking the ground who was training nearby to the ground or even away for a few meters.

But the blond wasn't here to train his chakra, something he had mastered during his training… he was here for something else, a different kind of energy that was increasing strongly within him.

Taking a deep breath before exhaling the air within his lungs, Naruto let himself calmed down, clarifying his mind and recalled what he had learnt about it from some of the books Liala gave him this morning.

The energy that he earned by giving up his humanity, and becoming something entirely different.

The intense aura of chakra slowly disappeared and was replaced with a much calmer energy, taking the color of yellow.

Next, Naruto opened his eyes and raised his hand. From what he learnt, Kitsune Youkai was known for their ability to control fire, and the moment they could feel their own Youki was the moment they could summon one of the greatest, most powerful and destructive magic of Youkai, having the power to burn anything to nothingness.

At first, it was just a small sparkle, then slowly it grew into an actual fire before growing into an intense flame, burning strongly within his hand.

"Beautiful…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the fire. He bet that the fire was small compared to what Kyuubi could do but right now this was the only way for him to train, to burn all the Youki within his body, as he hadn't been taught any Youjutsu yet.

Naruto stood up and turned around to face the one thousand clones that were waiting for him all this time, a smirk appeared on his face as he lifted his other hand in fire.

"Alright guys." Naruto said loudly, taking a fighting stance that was very similar to Chikage's Kushinada Style fighting stance "Come at me with the intent to kill, do not hold back with your attacks, do not hesitate to blow my head with a Rasengan, got it?!"

"YEAH BOSS!"

And the army of clones charged at him.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Like I said (crying with anime-tears of pride) this story won't be circle around lemon like The original Contract, but focus on a purer and less-pervert part of Naruto Uzumaki. As you can see the ecchi ecchi stuffs are still there, but lemon will no longer be a thing that appear every chapter (Sure I will keep it coming but not as intense as before)**_

 _ **Anyway, in this chapter you learnt about the impossibility of becoming a Kyuubi in less than three months, when the shortest amount of time was Thirty Years, made by Kyuubi's father Shodaime Kyuubi. But, as always, that wouldn't stop Naruto from trying and training to do it, as he's even more determine to do the impossible.**_

 _ **This chapter also shown how smart I made Naruto is. The book reading is actually not that impossible, as in the real world we have someone that can read 25000 words per. Minute, so let's just say that I made Naruto smarter than that XD (Haha, I'm crazy, right?).**_

 _ **Also, I also wanted to clear that Naruto CANNOT use Shadow Clones to train his Youkai Power, simply because they don't have Youki and as stated by Kyuubi, Youkai don't have Shadow Clones Technique. He also can't split his Youki and give them to his clones when he create them, simply because Youki Core is completely separated from Chakra Core. This is a way to make it harder for Naruto to train in his Youkai power, as I don't want everything to be so easy for him, you know.**_

 _ **But it seemed at the end he had figures it out a way to use them in his Youkai training.**_

 _ **M. Rahman asked me what was the different between Six Paths Sennin Mode Naruto in canon and Nine Tails Naruto in this fic? And which was stronger Naruto canon or this Naruto?**_

 _ **(This is spoiler, you can leave it if you want)**_

 _ **Well to be clear they are not that much different, Six Paths Sennin Mode Naruto's power centered around Six Paths Sage Chakra, a STATE that dramatically improved Naruto Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, strength, speed, durability… while Nine-tails Naruto's power centered around The Dai-Youki, a CONSTANT STATE where Naruto's Youjutsu strength, speed, durability… are all dramatically improved and will stay like that FOREVER, as it is what Naruto aim to become.**_

 _ **As which is stronger, I will say that they are somewhat equal in power, but Kyuubi Naruto is still superior in strength, as it's natural for (untrained) Youkai to be Physically stronger than (untrained) human.**_

 _ **Gudoudama (Truth-Seeking Balls) is actually not a problem for DaiYoukai, aka Kyuubi Naruto. Why? Because it's natural for Youkai to have the power to use Senjutsu (Naruto will learn to use Kitsune Senjutsu in the future), the power of nature. And also, Gudoudama is shown to negate Ninjutsu and will also have the power to negate Youjutsu, just like cannon a technique enchanted by Senjutsu will have the power to counter Gudoudama.**_

 _ **Have you ever thought about a Six Path Sennin Kyuubi Naruto? It'd be OP as fuck, right XD?**_

 _ **I hope this answer satisfy you, my dear readers (can I call you fan as well?).**_

 _ **Naruto's first challenge is going to appear soon, as he will need to fight deadly battle to grow stronger, right?**_

 _ **I hope you all like this chapter.**_

 _ **PLEASE READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Succubus is coming, Kyuubi's first target for Naruto: Mercelida Ygvar, the Queen of Ygvarland and Mistress of all Sex Demons.**_


	6. Succubus

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Succubus**

" **She is one of my father's most favorite women, you should feel lucky that she decided to give you a try with her Naruto.** " Kyuubi giggled from the inside of his mindscape " **If you can make her feel good then she will swear her loyalty to you just like how she did to my father.** "

"You'll spend your night at Ygvar Castle tonight, Naruto"

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Naruto grinned, smiling at Liala as the both of them stepped into the magic circle and got teleported away once again.

 _Line Break_

Women with erotic appearance, wearing nothing but skimpy clothes that exposed as much skin as Liala.

Men that was handsome and attractive, tall and muscular that were like the most perfect species men in women's wettest scream.

And they were fucking each other like wild animal, all over the streets.

"Holy shit"

That was the first thing Naruto exclaimed when he saw the huge orgy in the middle Ygvar, the territory of Sex Demons. Men were having women on top of them or pinched on the ground, against the walls or even floating in the air… ramming their big hard cocks inside wet and moist pussies, or assholes while moaning out like they were in heat. Many Succubus, the more beautiful and attractive ones were being ganged up by a group of Incubus, while some Incubus that showed their superiority in sex making, had more than one or two women to please them. It was the wildest scene Naruto had ever seen in his life, not even the sex scenes he found inside Icha-Icha Paradise could compare to this.

"Oh, this must be their festival." Liala said and casually brought out her Wings and Scythe, slashing an Incubus on his chest, not deep enough to kill him but enough for him to drop down to the ground in pain and soon passed out due to blood lost when he mistook her for an unused Succubus and approached her "Every three months, they will have this orgy festival among themselves to enjoy each other company. Only the highest class Youkai of other races are allowed to participate in this event." She was right, Naruto could see some other races here as well.

"W-ow… I mean… this is…" Naruto pointed at the scenes before him, clearly lost for words and didn't know what to think about it.

"No wonder why Kyuubi wanted me to take you here tonight." Liala shrugged before saying "Let's head to her palace before I kill more Incubus." She said after cutting down the fifth one.

"Alright." Naruto nodded his head and followed after her, as carefully as he could so he wouldn't accidentally step on a couple that was having sex.

In the end, it didn't take them long to get to the Queen's palace, which was the only area Naruto had seen so far that wasn't filled with sex demons having sex with each other. Ygvar Palace was big, nowhere as big as Tourin Castle though but it was still a glorious sight to behold.

As Liala and Naruto walked through the garden to get to the castle, the guards immediately stepped out of their way and let them pass without asking anything. They must had been informed about Naruto and Liala's arrival beforehand, or simply it was because of the blonde Angel that was walking before him.

"Liala-sama, welcome to the Ygvar Palace." A brunette with a voluptuous body and short hair, violet eyes stepped forward with a smile on her face when she saw them "It's mine and my Queen's pleasure to have you visit the place." She bowed her head at them. She must be an Inu Youkai, because Naruto could see a pair of dog ears with brown fur on her head. She was dressing in an uniform with a beret on her head, slightly different than the other guards' uniforms. She also had a rapier strapped the her waist.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ursula Sumarliði." Liala smiled before gesturing her hand to Naruto "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Ursula Sumarliði, she's the Queen's personal bodyguard."

"I see." Naruto smiled and shook hand with her "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ursula-san."

"The pleasure is all mine." She said to him "The Queen is expecting you, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded his head and took a deep breath after that.

"I think I can leave you on your own now Naruto." Liala said to him as she opened another magic circle.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked "You know you can stay with me and…"

"Don't worry Naruto, I will be fine." She smiled at him "I will return to my home to gather my belongings, tomorrow I will move into your apartment with you."

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise before grinning "Great."

"See you later then." She kissed him before stepping into the magic circle "I hope to see you again Ursula." And she disappeared shortly after that.

"Please follow me Naruto-san." Ursula turned around and told him to follow her, which he did with his hands in his pocket. The two walked in silent for a couple of minutes before Ursula decided to break the silent "Do you know that is actually very rude for a man to greet her highness with his pant on in the middle of Ygvar Festival?"

"Eh?" Naruto flinched in shock "For real?"

"Seeing that you're new here, I will let it pass this time." Ursula said before the both of them stopped in front of a large door "This is her highness' office, she is currently working." Now Naruto liked her a lot more than before, working while her people was having sex all over her territory like that, for a succubus she sure was responsible "It's very important so please be patient until bedtime arrive." Ursula said before knocking on the door "Your highness, Naruto Uzumaki-san is here."

"Ara, finally." A sweet feminine voice could be heard from the office "Please come in."

Ursula opened the door for him and waited for Naruto to walk in before closing the door behind her, leaving Naruto alone with the Queen of Succubus. Her office was more simple than what he thought, but overall it looked more like an office, as well as high class even more than the Hokage office, with some bookcases stood against the walls, a elegant longue and with two sofa in the middle of the room, with a glasses table between them.

"Welcome, welcome Naruto Uzumaki. We've finally met."

Standing beside a table that filled with unfinished paperwork, documents and a throne chair was an extremely beautiful young woman with long light blonde hair that was styled into a ponytail behind her head with two long back reached down to her shoulders at the sides of her head, green eyes, pointy ears just like Liala and an incredible curvaceous body that rivaled even Kyuubi herself. She was wearing what appeared to be a long, long sleeves, black color maroon dress with a corset around her waist, a cloth wrapped around the lower half of her melon-size tits and left the top completely exposed. She also donned a fair amount of jewelry, as well as a black chocker around her neck.

"Mercelida-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto smiled at her. Other than the cleavage showing part, she looked pretty normal compared to her people and her dress wasn't showing a lot of skin, which was a disappointment but he also liked it, since he wouldn't be distracting while talking to her.

"Please, call me Mercy." She smiled at him before licking her lips sexually, looking at him from head to toe with a lustful eyes "You're hotter than I thought." So she wasn't that much different than the other Succubi then.

"Thank you, Mercy." Naruto grinned before saying "Your people are having a lustful festival out there and you're in here working, I must say I'll have to give you credit for that."

"But it doesn't change that I enjoy my frivolous lifestyle of having coitus, Naruto." Mercy smiled while shaking her head "Ever since the death of the first Great King, I have lost the man that I could rely on to survive. You know as a Succubi, my life solely depend on sex, but having sex just to survive make it less enjoyable. I really hope that after tonight, I will finally find a new berth for me to stop and come to enjoy living there just as much as the last one."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head while smiling "Then I will make sure to put up my best performance as well."

"I'm sure you will." Mercy winked at him before returning to her seat at her work table, as Naruto also took his own on the longue as well "I also heard from Kyuubi-sama that you're interested in forming a harem for yourself, am I correct?"

"Yeah, in Kyuubi's words, it's necessary." Naruto nodded his head "Strangely enough, I don't feel that uncomfortable with the idea." Lately, Naruto couldn't help but feel himself getting bolder and bolder with sexual matter, almost like he didn't have any shame left inside him after becoming a Youkai.

"Ufufu, it's perfectly normal for a man to want the attention of more than one woman." Mercy giggled while leering at him "Shodaime Kyuubi-sama had more than three thousands women within his harem, do you really want to have that kind of amount in your possession?"

"Well, half or even a corner of that should be fine." Naruto chuckled nervously at that.

"Nonsense, if you're aiming for the ninth tail, then you should consider that number very carefully." Mercelida smiled "As the Queen of the race that is the masters of the act of sex, I'm going to make sure that you've your fill of succubus before trying the other Youkai Clans. After all, you have a bond with Kyuubi-sama, flatter you might improve my own image in her eyes." She then tilted her head and asked curiously "What is your connection with Kyuubi-sama anyway Naruto-kun?"

" **For our own safety Naruto, I don't think you should tell her the truth about us now. She's not yours yet.** " Kyuubi warned him from his mindscape " **Currently, the best action to gain a higher status among Youkai society is to kill the one who is imprisoning the Great Queen of Makai within his body. Any Youkai, even Succubi will try to kill you to free me the moment they learn that I'm sealed inside you.** " Naruto mentally nodded his head at that. He had to agree with her logic.

"Well, she is the one that formed a contract with me." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth about their relationship either.

"I see…" Mercy smiled "So, the Great Queen of Makai left her country and went to the human world to form a contract with a man? What is so special about you Naruto-kun?"

"Well, you're about to find out tonight, aren't you?" he asked and the Queen giggled while nodding her head.

"Are you trying to make me dish these work so I can jump you now? Right here?" She asked before wrapping her arms underneath her H-cup tits and pushed them up, smiling seductively at Naruto while liking her lips.

"I believe it'll be the other way around Mercy." Naruto smirked slyly at her.

"Alright then." Mercy shot up from her bed, making her large tits jiggle at the sudden action "Ursula!" she called out loudly for her bodyguard, who immediately stepped in to receive her order.

"Yes, your highness."

"Take Naruto Uzumaki-kun to my bath and make sure he is well prepare for the night." She ordered with a lustful smile.

"I understand, your highness." Ursula nodded her head before looking away from her mistress' eyes for a few seconds, Naruto widened his eyes in surprise when he saw some disapointment and jealousy in her eyes while she was looking at him.

Mercy saw this as well and smirked slyly. She then made her way to stand in front of her bodyguard and used her hand to stroke her cheek, in a way that a Queen shouldn't do with her bodyguard.

"Are you jealous?" Mercy asked before snaking her hand down to Ursula's dress and lifted it up, thrusting her hand inside and made the Inu Youkai moan out loudly "Don't worry my dear, you're always my favorite lover." Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he saw a hard and fat dick appeared in Mercy's hand as she pulled it out of the skirt. It was not as big as Naruto, but still a good ten inches long and as thick as Mercy's wrist "Even if I am broken tonight by that man and forced to disband my harem tomorrow, I will still keep you around, my beloved Ursula."

" **Oh, almost forgot to mention that Mercelida is into woman as well, especially futanari** " Kyuubi told him.

"Weird." Was the only word Naruto could say.

With that, she kissed her bodyguard on her lips for several seconds before pulling back and turned around to look at Naruto "Here, ten inches Naruto-kun, please tell me that you can best her in this category." She asked, lifting Ursula's dick up.

"You will see it tonight, Mercelida." Naruto told her and his grin was more than enough for her to know the answer.

"I cannot wait." Mercy smiled before turning back to her guard "Go grab some succubus to satisfy yourself Ursula, this baby looks painful." The cock twitched at Mercy's touch and pre-cum had started to ooze out of her cum-slit.

"Y-yes, your highness."

 _Line Break_

Naruto, with a white bathrobe on his body that covered down to his ankle, pushed the door of Queen Mercy's bedroom, located at the west area of her palace open and stepped in.

It was rather dark inside, but there were many orbs of light that were different in colors and floating around the room, keeping it not too dark for anyone. The bedchamber he was in was big, pink was the main color and filled with statues of Mercy herself in skimpy lingerie. In the middle of the room, he saw a massive bed, circular shaped with the bed frames look like a giant seashell. There was a lot of pillows laid on top of each other and also a thin, silky pink blanket spread neatly on the bed. The bed was completely separated from the room, as it was standing on a hovering platform, but there was a path lead to it that Naruto was currently walking on.

And sitting on the edge bed with her feet on the ground, wearing a shorter, pink bathrobe was Mercelida herself, with the top of her bathrobe opened widely to give view to her H-cup breasts. She had released her hair from the ponytail and let it flow freely down her back. Now that she was wearing something more revealing, Naruto could see the pink tail pocking out of the bathrobe from behind her back.

"Finally." Hearing his footsteps, Mercy turned her head around and smiled seductively at him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Naruto said and undid the belt around his waist, but still holding his bathrobe together by his hands. He continued to approach her until Naruto was standing right in front of the blonde Succubus "Shall we?" He asked with a grin before releasing his bathrobe, revealing his muscular body and the deadly weapon dangling between his thigh.

Mercy dropped her mouth in shock at the sight of his dick, something that was nearly as big as Ursula's cock at full mast while it was still freaking soft. Just the masculine scent coming from his cock was enough to make her body react to it, and soon she found herself drooling. Naruto smirked at the look in her eyes and dropped his bathrobe down to the ground, confidently stood naked in front of her.

"Fuck…" She cursed out loudly "You're going to tear me apart, aren't you?" she asked, taking Naruto's cock into her hand and gently stroking it.

"No, just break you and make you mine." Naruto grinned "And also I will make sure that you'll have to use your wings to move around tomorrow." Mercy's pussy arched at his words, and found herself in the need for his cock. Naruto let himself get sucked in the feeling of her soft hand around his cock, allowing his cock to get hard as fast as possible.

"It's so big…" Mercy said as she felt it slowly hardened in her hand "Oh my god…" she moaned out when his cock finally became a massive fifteen inches dick that was so big that she could barely wrap her fingers around it. It was hard, so hard that she was sure she could chop anything into two with it and the veins had become so big and noticeable that she could feel it throb in her hand. She started stroking his massive helmet, a very sensitive part of his cock, with her fingers tightly clasping the purple skin. Pre-cum soon formed at my the tip of his cockhead, running down Mercy's hand and then her wrist with a steady pace.

The Queen moved her head closer and brought out her tongue to take a fair amount of sperm into her mouth. She tasted if for a few seconds, moving it inside of her mouth before swallowing and moaned out in delight.

"So delicious!" She said "I think I will get addict to it if I taste more." She moaned, her pupils ironically changed into heart shapes pupils and glowed with the color of pink.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned, feeling proud of himself "Treat me well and I'm going to give you the best meal ever."

Her eyes shone even brighter after hearing that and she push herself onto her knees, sticking out her tongue to lick around the rim, coating in her sperm. Gently, she enveloped the leaking head in her mouth, rolling her tongue on the top of his hardened helmet. A large dollop of pre-cum shot out of his cum slit again onto her tongue as she eagerly licked and gulped down the sticky hot juice, feeling her head spin at the delicious flavor. She then withdrew herself from his gigantic cockhead with a loud plop and with her grip around the base she began to beat his cock against her face, till it was red and sore.

She then stuffed the big dick back to her open mouth and forced it as deep as it could go, making Naruto moan out loudly when his cock kept disappearing into her mouth and going down to her tight throat. And just like Kyuubi, when she got his cock sheathed inside her mouth, she didn't gag and was even using her tongue to lick around his massive dick, her hands playing with his fist-size testicles. While Naruto was having his cock deep down her throat, he lowered himself down to behind her and lifted her bathrobe up, revealing her big bubble ass and couldn't help but give it a hard spank, making it ripple before reaching his hand further down to cup her pussy from behind, caressing the fat lips with his fingers.

Mercy stayed like that for several seconds while Naruto was playing with her pussy, unable to move because his abdomen and his hip kept her head from moving between them.

Soon, Mercy found herself pushed down to the beg, lying on her back with his cock still resided inside her throat. Naruto then turned his body around, making sure to not pull an inch of his cock out of her mouth and got down in a sixty nine position, with him being the one on top.

"Liala taught this position to me, but hope you don't mind I'm being the one on top." Naruto said and rose his hip until only the tip of his cock was left inside of her mouth, staying like that for a second or two before roughly slammed his cock back down to her throat. Mercy didn't object his attempt to face fuck her, even wrapping her arms around his thighs to pull him down every time Naruto slam his cock down her mouth. The blood soon picked up a good pace before lowering himself down to attack her pussy with his mouth. His tongue penetrated her folds as deeply as he could while his sharp canines brushed against her clit. Naruto sucked on her folds while ravishing her throat. He pulled his mouth back and bit her sensitive clitoris gently with his hardened teeth, immediately bringing Mercy to an orgasm as she came all over his face.

Not wanted to waste it Naruto claimed his mouth over her pussy and gulped it all down his throat, licking her pussy to lap up as much of her sweet nectar as possible. If Mercy could scream, she probably would by now with how much he was treating her pussy.

With her skilful tongue, Liala licked the underside of his cock while he penetrating her rapidly. Keeping her eyes shut so his massive balls wouldn't hit her eyes directly.

"Your throat is the best, Mel-chan. Here I come" Naruto groaned out and couldn't bear it anymore, stuffing her throat with as much of his cock as possible before cumming like crazy, filling her stomach up with the first five shot before making it swell up slightly with the following ejaculations. However, before it could expanse like a balloon her belly suddenly returned to its normal size much to his confusion, but nonetheless Naruto put his hand on her melon size boobs to thrust his cock gently into her, finishing his orgasm.

" **How offence and not too long ago you said my throat is the best** " Kyuubi pouted playfully inside of his mind so Naruto decided to say.

"Your blowjob is the best." Kyuubi was satisfied with that nonetheless.

He then pulled out of her mouth and said back, grinning at Mercy as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was…" She muttered "… amazing." She moaned, her tails pink wagged back and fore excitedly. Naruto chuckled and pushed his dick down to press the underside against her face. Mercy giggled at that before pressing her lips against his cock, kissing it lovingly before giving the tip of his cock a wet kiss.

"Do I have you now, Mel-chan?" Naruto asked as the Queen then shot up and threw herself at him with enough force to knock him down to the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck before crashing her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. Naruto chuckled mentally before returning the favor, turning them around so he could be on top of her again while still had his tongue inside of her mouth.

After Naruto had pulled back, he removed her bathrobe and threw it away, leaving her completely naked underneath him. "You will have me after you fucked me stupid and dumped me full with a massive load of cum." She licked her lips while looking at his throbbing cock.

She reached her hand out to grab her legs by the ankles and spread them as wide as possible before pulling them back till her knees where nearly by her head, putting her ass up into the perfect position for his massive dong "Go for it, if I'm not enough for you after this then call my Succubi in until you're fully satisfied."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and soon found his body pressed against Mercy, his hands grabbed her ankles for her and kept her down firm on the bed, his cock plunged into her faster than the Queen of Succubus could see.

"Yes yes Naruto-kun, yes, yes…fuck!" Mercy screamed out in pleasure at the sudden penetration, finding herself cumming madly around his dick. Naruto soon picked himself up and fucked her with long and hard thrust, bringing her to the second orgasm a second after she finished with the first one, making Mercy throw her head back and cried out in pleasure yet again.

Her bed soon shook violently as Naruto picked up the pace of ruthlessly pounding her pussy, spearing her pussy with the force that could easily hurt a normal woman, his hip moving with the speed that was nothing but a blur, removing his control over his body so he could move as fast as he could. Naruto soon lowered his head down and took one of Mercy's nipples into his mouth and started to suck, lick and bite the pink nub topping the fleshy orb.

Mercelida Ygvar had been turned into a quivering mess the moment Naruto picked the pace up again, her face was nothing but a shameless Ahegao smile. She was bathed in the lust that radiated from the man on top of her, her womb and cunt forced themselves to absorb the unthinkable amount of pre-cum he released into her every time he thrust his dick in, ramming all fifteen inches of man meat through her tight tunnel and let the head resided within her womb.

For an hour straight, Naruto fucked her like this, screwing his massive erection into her well-used pussy. Eventually his balls tightened up and his dick throbbed mightily within her body, as Naruto then buried himself as deeply as he could into Mercy and grunted as he felt his dick swell bigger.

"God yes! Here it comes Mel-chan, take my load!" He cried out before shooting what felt like several buckets of cum up deep into Mercy with the speed that her absorption speed could barely keep up with, forcing her belly to swell up like a balloon even further when her now lover kept pumping load after load deep into her.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally pulled his dick out of her and jerked off furiously, shooting more ropes of sperm onto her hip again, allowing the poor succubus to have her time absorb the sperm he dumped into her body.

"That was…"

But Mercy suddenly found herself being flipped around by Naruto, as he pushed face first into the mattress of her bed and force her ass to stick into the air as high as possible. Naruto didn't even bother to let her have time to brace herself as he plunged his dick forward and settled its position into her tight asshole. Mercy's head shot up briefly for her second in a silent scream as her backdoor was stretched to the limit by Naruto's massive shaft, feeling as if she had been torn into two before Naruto forced her face back down onto the bed again with his hand, keeping her at the place he wanted her.

Several hours later, Naruto found himself on his back with his hands behind his head, his legs spread to make room for Mercy who had her tits wrapped around his cock and her lips claimed over what poked out of her cleavage, trying her best to milk his balls dry which had proven to be a near impossible task.

"So… I passed, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a shit eating grin.

Instead of answering his question, Mercelida pulled her head back and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, which last for ten seconds before going back to suck his cock.

Life like this surely feel good.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: SUMMON REVIEWERS, SUMMON REVIEWERS!**_

 _ **Please Review! Where are you the Contract's fans? You're not happy with this story because of the lack of lemon?**_

 _ **Here you go, I deliver it to you an entire lemon only chapter.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **And keep voting for Naruto's guardians!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	7. Triple the Power

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Triple the Power**

"Let's see… if you can take down all the Houses or Elephants, I will give you a handjob. If you can remove the Cannons or Chariot, I will give you a footjob and a titjob will be served to you if you can take down the advisor." Kyuubi whispered sultrily into Naruto's ear while he was facing Liala in a Shoji match, and he was on the verge of losing with Liala's perfect tactic "And of course, if you can take down the King and win, I will let you use my throat and mouth to dump your load into me." The blond growled in frustration at her extremely sweet words. Apparently they were also made it hard for him to concentrate.

"Kyuubi, I believe you're distracting Naruto." Liala said as she took away one of Naruto's Pawn and replaced it with her House.

"No worry, this boy is known for his will control after all." Kyuubi said before licking Naruto's cheek, making the blond shudder "Ah, so sweet~"

"GOD DAMN IT STOP TEASING ME WOMAN!" The male Kitsune cried out in frustration, nearly flipping the chessboard with his hands "You're horny aren't you Kyuubi? I heard that Kyuubi like you are horny all the time" He asked loudly, pointing his hand at her while Kyuubi just looked at him while giggling "Strip and spread your legs and I will show you who is the bos…" But before he could finish that statement he was kick across the face with enough force to launch him across the room, landing roughly ten feet away on his back.

"Like I said," Kyuubi smiled at him as she returned her foot down to the ground "no ninth tail, no pussy or anal fucking." She brought her hand up and showed him the back of her right hand, where his seal located "It's our contract so don't go against it, honey." She then walked away while humping a soft tune, heading into the kitchen "I will go prepare your breakfast. Would you like to help me Chikage?" and she disappeared with the tiny martial artist.

"Tch, that woman…" Naruto massaged his cheek while growling in annoyance. Surprisingly, her kick while could be just as strong as Sakura's most powerful punch, didn't hurt that much and he felt like he was slapped in the face more than kick "… someday, I'm going to fuck her bowleg." He returned to his spot in front of Liala and thought about his next move.

"You better be the one who jump her Naruto." Liala smiled "Kyuubi is the dominate type on bed, it's very difficult to restrain a Youkai mistress with extremely high libido."

"Well, when I become a Kyuubi it's going to be a lot easier for me, right?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Youkai like us is greatly attracted to stronger male. You might become even stronger than Kyuubi when you gain the next tail, because it's very natural for male Youkai to be stronger than female Youkai of the same race. At that point she will be the one who attract her instead and she'll do anything to make you mate with her."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head before asking out of curiosity "How can you know so much and be so smart anyway, Lia-chan? From read books or experiences?"

"Both, Naruto." The Angel smiled as she took Naruto's King down and ended the match, making him sigh "Zeref-sama, Shodaime Kyuubi-sama's Magician Guardian is the one who took me in and guided me to become the person I am now, as you should know Nephilims like me have no place in this world. He was the owner of a place called the Grand Library, the biggest Library in this world, having a massive collection of nearly one thousand billions books." Naruto widened his eyes in shock after hearing that "Everything you need to become the most powerful person in the world is there. I have been reading the books in the library ever since I was brought there, and yet I couldn't even read and remember half of it. It's just… too much you know."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head slowly and leaned back, resting his head against the edge of his bed "When will I receive more serious trainings anyway?"

"You mean the trainings that can help you gain tails?" Liala asked and Naruto nodded his head "I believe that Chikage has nothing more to teach you, unleash you want to learn martial arts or even Kushinada Style Jujitsu, something that would take more than a few months to learn." Liala pointed out while she was rearranging the chessboard "What you need right now is special Magical and Youki trainings, and the only one who is capable of teaching you is Kuroka. Grayfia should be alright too, but I doubt with how she is looking down on you, I don't really think she would ever train you." Naruto nodded his head. That silver haired lady called him a lowly being, right? "I can teach you too, but Kuroka is a professional, a master in the Art of Youjutsu and Senjutsu. No one can harness the powers of a Youkai better than her."

"I see… that playful Nekomata is that strong, huh?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"She will come, in due time. Unlike Grayfia, Kuroka is not that busy and she has a younger sister that can help her with her Clan Leader Work." The beautiful angel smiled "and be careful around her Naruto-sama, she will definitely try to jump you to have your children. Her clan is a dying race because of the hardness during childbirth, so she will try everything she could to bring Nekomata Clan back to its glory, and a male Kitsune who aims to become Kyuubi is a perfect candidate for her plan."

"Seriously? Should I feel fortunate or unfortunate about another girl lust after me?" Naruto asked as he returned to his spot and started the match. As he lost the last time, Liala decided to let him go first "Youkai are weird, aren't they?"

"Someway, yes." Liala giggled before taking down his first Pawn "In order to beat me, you have to think ahead of me, Naruto." The blonde Angel advised.

"Yeah yeah, if it's that easy." Naruto groaned sarcastically. The day he could face fuck Kyuubi was still so far away.

It was around the time Naruto and the girls were enjoying dinner, the clone who replaced Naruto to go to Suna to rescue Gaara return.

"Yo boss!" They all turned their head around and saw a grinning mini-Naruto, who closed the door behind him before removing his backpack "Hey Kyuubi… Woah, who is the brat and the hot chick?" he asked in amazement while ogling at Liala's voluptuous body, something that made him drool and of course a massive erection.

"This is Chikage Kushinada and Liala, they are Kyuubi's guardians." Naruto said as Chikage nodded her head blankly at the clone, unamused by the massive bulge on his pants while Liala waved her hand at him and flashed the mini-Naruto a beautiful smile "How's the mission?"

"Not as good as I hope, we manage to save Gaara but Ichibi was captured by the Akatsuki." The clone shook his head, saying with a serious tone "Also, Gaara was dead when his Bijuu was extracted from him, but a Suna Medic Nin named Chiyo who went with us during the mission saved his life by giving away her own life. I'm sure that you will know the details when I dispel." Naruto nodded his head and the clone dispelled, instantly transferred his experiences, memories as well as some stresses to the original Naruto. The blond winced a little when everything that his clones saw, heard and felt was played in his mind in less than a second.

After that, "So… Ichibi was captured…" Naruto glanced at Kyuubi, who was chewing on the tips of her chopsticks, appearing to be thinking deep about something with her eyes closed. Naruto wanted to see Kyuubi's reaction about the capture of one of her siblings, but from what he could see, she didn't care about this one that much.

"Maybe I'm overthinking it." The Kyuubi suddenly said as she released the chopsticks from her mouth and reached for the meat, continued eating without a care.

"Overthinking what?"

"Nothing Naruto, the time when you come face to face with them again will come in the near future, since their goals are us Bijuu, the children of Shodaime Kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi said as she bit on the meat and took it into her mouth with the rice "For now, you just need to get as strong as possible. Because if you let the two of us get caught, I will kill you then revive you back so that I can kill you again."

"Oh, alright then." Naruto nodded his head nervously, thinking that he should let it pass for now. Maybe Liala knew something about this, so Naruto made a mental note to ask her afterward. Naruto then paused for a few seconds, silently enjoying his lunch with the girls before deciding to break the silent again "You know what Kyuubi, maybe you should give Kuroka or Grayfia a call, persuade them to come here to… you know, give me some teaching."

"Nope, they have jobs to do… as the Great Queen of Makai I know about their responsibility more than anyone else." Kyuubi said, not bother to look at him "Grayfia is working on my place right now, it's a very tough job, moving an entire kingdom. Kuroka also has a lot of works to do."

"Well then how do I suppose to get stronger in three months when I have no idea how to use Youjutsu and the other stuffs Youkai can do?"

"Figure it out yourself. Remember, three months, no more."

"Why you woman… and what about the contract? Aren't you suppose to make me stronger?"

"I will make you stronger ONLY if you give me something in return, and of course I'm not talking about a face full of sperm."

"Ara… It's still two months and nearly three weeks away and yet they have already behaved like an old married couple with lot of issues, haven't they?" Liala giggled and spoke to Chikage while Naruto and Kyuubi were still continuing their not-so-little disputation. The tiny Martial Artist didn't reply, but she did give a thumb up, showing her agreement to her friend.

"Okay then, fine." Naruto glared at her. If he could say it himself then Naruto would say that Kyuubi was even more stubborn than him, and clearly she knew how to use her words to win a conversation. As expected from a Queen "What do you want this time? No power enough to destroy the entire village you hear me."

"No, but enough power so I can whoop you ass." The vixen shook her head before making a smile "You totally forgot that Chikage and Liala were not the only one that could teach you something." Naruto then widened his eyes at that.

"You?"

"Well of course, give me back some of my power so I show you the different between our power, then I will teach you how to use Kitsune Youjutsu the moment you have your first tail." She said, pointing it out "It's not that easy to fight you in my current state, completely powerless and with only a fragment of my original physical strength."

"So… you will train me? Personally?" Naruto asked slowly before making a teasing smile "Why?" His smile widened even more and made a tick mark to appear on her forehead.

"I'm a Queen of Youkai Naruto, a mischievous Kitsune who like to have fun rather than sit down, I don't need a fucking 'why'." Kyuubi laughed before dropping her smile "Give me back three percent of my power and I will wipe that smile off your face, brat!." Kyuubi growled at him.

"Bring it on vixen!" Naruto said confidently and looked down at her with his superior height "Big deal, I will give you twenty percent and I will still show you that I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Five."

"Seriously, do you really look down on me that much?" From what he had learnt, Youkai that could change between forms like the Kitsune were a lot more powerful in their human form so even with only a quarter of her original power, she was still a force to be reckoned with due to her experiences and skills, also in this state she could use Youjutsu to its fullest potential and many other forms of Youkai Combat Abilities as well.

"Alright then, fifteen should be okay." Kyuubi said "Don't regret it later."

"This is not going to end well." Chikage sighed before returning to enjoy her lunch "For both of them."

 _Line Break_

After finishing lunch, Naruto and the other head to training ground twenty four and got ready for the fight. Naruto was sitting on the ground, checking his Shinobi gears in his scrolls as well as his kunai and shuriken in his shuriken hostler, making sure that they were in the best condition. He had also put on his vest armor and the special clothes Liala bought for him, consisting of an orange T-shirt, black hoodie with orange stripes and long black pants, pretty normal but that would help him take the least damages but against someone like Kyuubi, they wouldn't help much.

Kyuubi was also sitting on the ground not too far away from him, Liala braiding her hair in a single long braid, considering that her hair was too long it could be a disadvantage against someone who didn't play fair like Naruto, but it seemed it was a part of her battle outfit. She was wearing a very serious outfit, consisted of a short sleeveless, crimson tunic that reached down to her mid thighs and decorated with flame motifs, held to her waist by a large, dark obi, which had a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back.

On the back was circled by a long red cloth hanging down from her tunic, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth was also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. That cloth had a yellow border and was folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from her body.

Kyuubi had a shoulder guard on her left shoulder, metal straps wrapped around her biceps and bandages wrapped around her arms with silver wrist guards strapped to the upper half of her arms. She was also wearing a pair of black sandals with the design very similar to Shinobi's sandals.

Seriously, in Naruto's opinion this outfit made Kyuubi look like a princess who was about to go to war, not a friendly sparing match.

"You look like you're about to kill me or something." Naruto spoke up "But, I must admit, that outfit suit you a lot and you look great."

"Why thank you Naruto!" Kyuubi smirked "I will make sure to not hurt you… much anyway." Her hands cracked around and Naruto could see many fire sparks, crimson in color, sparkled around her hands "But remember, this is just a friendly spar to see how strong you are against a fellow Kitsune Youkai Naruto, do not get dragged into it."

"Alright then. Are you ready?" Naruto asked and pushed himself up.

"Yeah." Kyuubi nodded and turned to Liala "Thank you Liala."

"It's my pleasure Kyuubi." The angel smiled and nodded her head.

If there was anything useful he learnt from a pervert sensei like Jiraiya during the two and a half year training trip, it was how to observe his opponent with his eyes, to find their weaknesses or come to understand them as much as he understand himself before the fight could start, in order to gain the upper hand that would lead to a possible win for him. As they stood facing each other in the middle of the training ground, Naruto carefully observed her and decided to keep a closer eye to her tails, the things that somehow enlarged after Kyuubi received fifteen percent of her power back, possibly capable of wrapping around her several times.

Those tails would be a problem, because Kyuubi was more than capable of controlling them to do nine different actions at the same time, making her a fighter that could attack and shield herself at the same time, similar to Gaara and his absolute defense but probably at the greater level. Naruto didn't know how durable her tails were, but he would love to find out.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Chikage asked before raising her hand above her head. Naruto and Kyuubi nodded their heads at once with a smile "Alright, begin!"

Immediately after Chikage's declaration, Kyuubi took a step back with her right foot and lengthened her tails like tentacles, launching them toward Naruto who widened his eyes for a second before quickly dodging to the side.

"Not bad." However, before he could dodge the second tail Kyuubi suddenly appeared right above him and launched a hard kick to the side of his head. Naruto immediately shot his hand up to block her leg, but was then knocked forward when a tail slammed into his back.

"Oi, that not fair!" Naruto cried out. Kyuubi only laughed mockingly at him and continued to send her tails at him, three of them were more than enough to give him a hard time dodge and block. The male Kitsune then leaped backward and crossed his fingers together, crying out the name of his trademark Ninjutsu " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu.** " Ten clones appeared and scattered around the field, surrounding Kyuubi from all sides before throwing Kunai at her.

"Well, sorry for playing by Shinobi's code then." Kyuubi took a stance like she was about to spin herself, which she actually did barely a second later, rotating rapidly in the same place and created a rotating shield with her tails, smashing all the kunai away very similar to Hyuuga Clan's Hakkesho Kaiten. The radius of the sphere created by Kyuubi's tails and her incredible rotating speed suddenly enlarged and smashed into the clone as well as the original, destroying them and sent Naruto flying.

As Kyuubi stopped spinning, her eyes widened slightly when Naruto suddenly popped away in a puff of smoke.

Clone and Henge, Naruto's ultimate distracting technique.

"Catch ya!" Naruto cried out and jumped down from behind her with a Odama Rasengan in his hand. Naruto brought it down Kyuubi, but the vixen immediately spun around and blocked the swirling orb with her left armguard, making shockwaves appear between them but neither chose to back down.

"Too naive!" Kyuubi cried out and knocked him away by swinging her arm. Naruto quickly balanced himself in the air and instantly leaped forward at Kyuubi the moment his feet touch the ground "Is that all you can do? Fight me seriously." Kyuubi once again launched her tails at him, but this time Naruto was fully prepared and dodged and blocked her tails with ease, closing the gap between the two of them as he did so.

"Careful Naruto." Chikage called from the sideline as Naruto and Kyuubi finally engaged in a hand to hand combat match "Her master is the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji. That old man is a lot stronger than me, the same can be said for his strongest student."

"Let's find out." Naruto said and launched a barrage of punches at Kyuubi, who dodged all of them almost too easily with her arms. Naruto tried to kick her from the side, but Kyuubi simply raised her elbow to block it and used her other hand to push the punch he sent to her immediately after that away without any problem, her face surprisingly calm and blanked from any emotions "Then how about this?" Naruto suddenly shot forward and pushed himself into her arm-length radius, invisible spherical shield and punched her in the chest which she dodged by her armguard. However, before she could continue Naruto suddenly shot up and grabbed her head, pulling it down and thrusting his knee into her face. Kyuubi barely dodged it but Naruto had already moved behind her back and thrust his elbow into her back before finishing by a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, completely stunned Kyuubi, who nearly fell but managed to stand on her two feet, and the other two spectators, especially Chikage.

"Was that…" Liala asked slowly.

"My move." Chikage nodded her head slowly.

"But… how?"

"Her defensive technique, **Seikuken** isn't very well suited against combination attacks like that since its defensive function is to deflect incoming attacks."

"Well, lucky me then." Naruto grinned before asking Chikage "You're not mad, are you?"

"Martial Art is all about copy your teacher's techniques and movements, so it's alright for you to do so." Chikage shook her head and said with a small smile.

"It seems I underestimate you, Naruto." Kyuubi said as she turned her head around to glare it him "Not anymore though." Naruto was nearly blown away when Kyuubi decided to unleash her Youki in the form of crimson red flame that covered her entire body. Even though it was only fifteen percent of her original power, it still made Naruto feel a little frightened and nervous.

"Even with only a fragment of her real power, she is still as powerful as I remember." Chikage said as shield her face away from the heat.

"Careful Naruto, her fox-fire is as strong as dragon's fire because it can cause bludgeoning damage alongside burning." Liala warned him.

"I will finish this battle in one hit." Kyuubi stated confidently as she then charged at Naruto and launched a punch straight to his face "Prepare yourself Naruto!" her eyes then widened when she saw her vessel closed his eyes and stood completely still and much to her shock, his power suddenly doubled before that amount of power tripled, completely surpassed the amount of power she was holding inside herself by a far amount.

A pair of fox ears that covered in yellow furs suddenly appeared on the top of his head, and golden three tails with white tips roughly the size of Kyuubi's tails popped into existence behind his back.

Naruto smirked when he felt the nervousness completely disappear, and he rose his hand to catch her punch like it was nothing, also completely unharmed by Kyuubi's fire, since he was countering it with his own fire but was yellow in color. Kyuubi tried to attack him with her tails, but found herself unable to move them. Turning around, her eyes widened when she found her tails being held back by a small group of Naruto's clones.

When did they sneak behind her?

"Surprise?" Naruto suddenly reached his hand out to grab her collar and launched Kyuubi directly onto the ground with such force that a shockwave was created, destroying his clones in the process. Kyuubi cried out in pain and coughed up blood as the ground underneath her was cracked by the force.

"Woah!" Chikage stood up, amazed when one of her moves was done once again by Naruto and raised her hand above her head "It's Naruto win, this fight end here."

"H-how?" Kyuubi asked in surprise as she looked at the tails behind him.

"While you're sleeping, I went to train alone and learned how to harness my Youki. You said it was for me to figure it out myself, didn't you?" Naruto grinned before pulling her up to her feet, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the blood away from her mouth "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I will be fine?" Kyuubi sighed and shook her head with a smile "You're full of surprise, aren't you?" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, hey can we talk?" Chikage tried to get his attention by pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Three tails?" Liala then approached Kyuubi and said in amazement "That would be like… twenty percent of your power, right?"

"Twenty percent of my father's power when he held back, which would be roughly thirty five percent of my full power." Kyuubi shook her head "Male Youkai is naturally stronger than female Youkai, remember?" Liala nodded her head in agreement.

"But I'm also surprise, you know. Three tails in less than a week, as well as the ability to supress that kind of power down to catch us by surprise and, probably himself from getting hornier than he is now." Liala made a teasing smile "I must say, you better watch out Kyuubi-sama, because I'm not sure that he will let you go the moment you spread your legs for him."

"He is full of surprise, isn't he?" Kyuubi couldn't help but make a small smile while looking at Naruto, who was showing his gratitude to Chikage. She must admitted though, he looked really cute with those ears and tails.

"Seriously Chikage?" Naruto suddenly cried out with excitement, because Chikage just asked him to become her disciple for real that time. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean… why not?" The girl shrugged with a small laugh "I would love to see that old man's face when he learnt that my boy beat his best disciple in a fight." with or without her full power, it's still a win for Naruto.

"Don't know what you're talking about but thanks a lot, sensei!" Naruto grinned and bowed his head at her, which Chikage then did the same to him after putting her palm together in front of her chest "Please take care of me from now on."

"I will my disciple." Chikage smiled to him "I will."

 _Line Break_

It was night time and Naruto was currently spending his night inside Ygvar Palace with his two lovely Succubus and Angel, Mercelida and Liala.

"Oh fuck! Unngghhhh… ahhhh fuck yeah… fuck, oh my lord… big dick!" Mercy gasped as Naruto pounded her cunt mercilessly, fucking her as hard as he could. Unlike the last time Naruto was now a three tails male Kitsune and wasn't trying to supress his power so Naruto was fucking his favorite Succubus with a new enthusiasm and vigor "Fucking - - cumming!" she groaned, her pussy clasping his prick as she came. She shook and gasped as her orgasm washed over her, as he continued to pound his huge cock into her twat.

Liala sat at the side and watched Naruto fucked her friend while she jammed three fingers up her own pussy, her other hand playing with her tits. Naruto noticed this her and beckoned her over, pulling his thick cock from the Queen of Succubae's cunt and holding it out to her.

"Taste her pussy on my dick, Liala." he said, grinning like a maniac. Liala almost pounced on his prick, stuffing as much of it down her throat as she could, sucking and slurping Mercy's fuck juice from his shaft. She mewled in disappointment as he pulled his dick free and turned her around, rearranging her so that she lay on top of Mercy, their huge tits squashing together. As they kissed, sharing the taste of pussy, he spread Liala's ass once more and speared his cock into her, fucking her for a full ten minutes before pulling out and plunging his dick into Mercy's pussy, giving her the same amount of time with his cock slid deep in her cunt before going back to Liala.

"Hey, you don't mind if I come into the both of you?" Naruto asked as he felt his cock swelled up and his balls tightened up, ready to blow its load

"Go ahead, pump us full of your thick cum" Liala turned her head around and smiled at him

"You can impregnate me for all I care, because I would be more than happy if I could bear your children, Naruto-sama"

With that arousing green light, Naruto gave Liala five more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge bucket of cum, causing her belly to swell up like a balloon and all she did was cum her brains out at the feeling of his seed being fucked into her. As his cum was forced out of Liala's widely stretched pussy, Naruto pulled out and rammed his cock into Mercy, filling her up.

"Man, that was awesome." Naruto said as he pulled his stiff cock out of Mercy's pussy and slapped Liala's ass as the two started making out with each other.

 **As another day went by, Naruto got eighty eight days left to become Kyuubi**.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Holy shit! Just look at the amount of reviews at chapter 6th… 86 reviews, not my best but they made chapter 6 the second most reviewed chapter, only after the first chapter! You bros are the best and please keep this up.**_

 _ **However, that number of reviews made me come to a final conclusion about my fans:**_

 _ **You guys are all perverts :)))~….**_

 _ **Seriously, non-lemon chapter got around 34 reviews, while a full blow lemon chapter got 86 reviews… that kind of number really spoke a lot about my fans. I should be proud, hahaha!**_

 _ **Anyway, next chapter we will get to see Naruto return to his daily life at Konoha, as you already know, Naruto is going to go after snake face Orochimaru and his bitches duck-ass Sasuke and arrogant glasses Kabuto. Let's see with his new powers, how much of a beating Naruto is going to give them.**_

 _ **Starting from next chapter, Naruto will start training with Chikage. However, as a matter of fact this training will only be mentioned during dialogs and Naruto's conversation with the others. Because I don't think it's that necessary to show you a lot about his training process.**_

 _ **I hope you like the Naruto and Kyuubi moment in this chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, Kyuubi's physical fighting style is based on Kenichi's fighting style of History Mightiest Disciple Kenichi, taught by her father's Fighter Guardian, an overpowered old bastard in the name of the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji. This will directly connect to the future arcs as well as Naruto's guardian, so stay tune for it!**_

 _ **Because Kyuubi's fighting style is like that, I decided to let Naruto learn Kushinada Jujitsu taught by Chikage, as a counter for Kyuubi's fighting style and all.**_

 _ **By the way, Naruto can only supress some of his power, and after he gained his fourth tail there was no way for him to control that much energy and would be horny all the time because of the connection between power and libido (Evil Laughter!)**_

 _ **To make it easier for you to understand, his power will increase like this. One tail, nothing will happen. Two tails, his power get doubled. Three tails, that already doubled power got tripled. Four tail, that already doubled then tripled power got four times greater… and so on to his nine tails Naruto would basically more than capable of destroying the entire Universe and surpassed Kyuubi, much like his power in Sixth Path Sennin Modo.**_

 _ **Currently at three tails, Naruto is (Physically and Magically) as strong as a Sannin (Meaning, he is a lot more powerful than his four tails berserk state).**_ _ **That is some massive and totally insane power-up I give him in this story! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **I will also start counting how many days Naruto got left to become a Kyuubi at the end of every chapter from now on.**_

 _ **Keep voting for Naruto's guardians!**_

 _ **And READ and REVIEW! Stay pervert! My dear fans!**_

 _ **Summon REVIEWERS! Summon REVIEWERS! Come to me you pervert, horny readers! (Are the lewd words from Kyuubi, short lemon at the end enough to attract you?)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto's current status**_

 _ **(Will appear in the end note at every chapter)**_

 **Race** : Kitsune Youkai.

 **Human form** : A fucking hung blond bastard.

 **Youkai form** : None.

 **Current number of tails** : Three tails

 **Weapons** : None (don't count Shinobi Gears)

 **Fighting Style** : Hybrid Martial Arts, Kushinada Jujitsu Style.

 **Chakra control** : Almost too Perfect.

 **Youki control** : So fucking lame (but he still manages to supress it)

 **Intelligent** : Genius level (Liala is Prodigy)

 **Stealth** : Good

 **Ninjutsu** : Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Odama Rasegan and others normal stuffs.

 **Youjutsu** : Fox Fire.

 **Senjutsu** : Unknown

 **Chakra and Youjutsu Reserve:** Undefined.

 **Maximum Physical strength:** Undefined.

 **Maximum** **Durability** : Undefined.

 **Maximum Speed** : Enough to rip Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto's dicks off (if they have) and shove them down their throats without them knowing anything about it. (somehow, that came out wrong but... meh).

 **Overall, Naruto's current Shinobi-rank (** Base on level of speed, strength, durability, intelligent and Ninjutsu): Sennin-class Naruto. (highest class for Naruto is Sixth Path-class)

 **Overall, Naruto's current Youkai-rank (** Base on level of speed, strength, durability, intelligent and Youjutsu) Upper A-class Youkai. (Highest class Youkai are SSS-class Youkai and Godly Youkai.)

 **Current Libido** : Not too easy to satisfy

(The levels are: Easy to satisfy, Not too easy to satisfy, Not too hard to satisfy, Kind of hard to satisfy, Hard to satisfy, Very hard to satisfy, Extremely Hard to satisfy, Impossible to satisfy (Hachibi Naruto) and last Cannot be Satisfy (Kyuubi Naruto))

 **Will control:** Not good enough to handle Kyuubi's teasing.

 **Shame:** No longer has.

 **Current Harem:** Liala, Mercelida Ygvar... and more to come!

 **Goal** : Make Kyuubi his woman and spend days fucking her.

* * *

 _ **P/S: Don't worry my dear anonymous guest (whatever your real name is), Naruto won't fuck a girl with a dick, he might just summon them to keep his girls busy while he was training (Evil laughter!)… don't worry, I'm only kidding.**_

 _ **I borrow the Grand Library idea from ShoKazuma, thank you by the way pal!**_

 _ **Next, I'm going to update the Servant of Love!**_


	8. Time to go on mission

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

 _ **I have decided the two out of four guardians for Naruto, see if you like it:**_

 _ **The Magician: Irene Belserion (From Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **The Magical Fighter: Miya Asama (From Sekirei)**_

 _ **The Fighter: Not yet decided**_

 _ **The Tactician: Not decided**_

 _ **However, I might think about the possibility for Naruto to increase the number of each type of Guardian for Naruto to two,... so keep on voting for them.**_

 _ **Naruto's guardians might turn to this:**_

 _ **The Magician: Irene Belserion (From Fairy Tail), not yet decided.**_

 _ **The Magical Fighter: Miya Asama (From Sekirei), not yet decided.**_

 _ **The Fighter: Not yet decided, not yet decided.**_

 _ **The Tactician: Not decided, not yet decided.**_

 ** _To make sure to keep the Harem in check, not all of Naruto's guardians are going to be female, there are going to be some male as well._**

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speech.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Time to go on a mission**

[ **Two days later** ]

Coming awake Naruto couldn't help but notice a pleasant feeling coming from his dick, as it was being sucked by a woman's warm and wet mouth, as she took almost a third of his big thick cock down her throat but there was still plenty to spare, slavering the tongue around his bulbous knob, slurping up the almost constant stream of pre-cum, trying to satisfy his impressive morning wood and milk his balls for all it worth.

It wasn't Liala and it was definitely not Kyuubi, because like hell she would get down and suck his cock without getting any goods for herself, so Naruto was really surprise when two pairs of lips joined in the fun, wrapping around the last one third of his cock that the one who was sucking him couldn't take, fondling his balls with their hands.

"Mmmmm?" he mumbled, and slowly opened his eyes, using his hands to wipe his eyes, clearing his vision before supporting his upper body with his elbows, pushing himself up to look at the trio that was sucking his dicks "Hm? Who are you?" he asked in surprise when he saw three completely unfamiliar women, wearing what appeared to be an extremely slutty maid outfits, that Naruto assumed must be some kind of uniform.

Said maid uniform consisted of a white apron, which clung to their front body like a second skin, showing off the sexy curves of their impressive breasts, lean stomach, also leaving their back completely bare, save for the pink knot that kept the apron to their body. For lower garment, it was a white, tiny G-string that left nothing to the imagination. The uniform was finished with mid-thighs, orange stockings and maid's headband on the top of their head

Three extremely beautiful maids, wearing the uniform that could barely cover their erotic and fuckable bodies, were kneeling between his legs with their asses stuck high in the air, sucking and pleasing him with their mouth and tongue.

The brunette one, the one who was sucking him, pulled back and let her friends taking over.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." She said "I hope you enjoy our service."

"Well, yeah but…" Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck before continuing "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, my deepest apology Naruto-sama. My name is Nana and along with these two, we've been assigned to entertain you this morning." She said with a smile.

"Entertain…" Naruto then widened his eyes when he realized it "Wait a second…" the blond muttered, holding his hand out for the maid while turning his head around. If he could remember correctly, his bed could only handle, at most, two people and yet he was currently sitting on it, with his legs spread and three more women serving his rigid cock, and there was still plenty left. There must be enough space for a dozen of people to lay down comfortably.

Also, his bed wasn't that soft and comfy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked aloud "Where am I? What happened to my bedroom?" Not just his bed, but his entire bedroom had been changed as well and when he said changed, it was a huge understatement. His bedroom had become so big Naruto thought his entire apartment had been turned into a single bedroom, and the quality of the furniture within the room had been upgraded as well, and in the middle of the room was the thing that he was lying on, a massive bed. Naruto could see some of his belonging around the room and on the table were the picture of Team Seven, so Naruto was sure that this was still his place "Damn, is this my bedroom?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, this is indeed your bedroom and you're still in your village." Naruto groaned out when the maid on Nana's left took all of his cock into her mouth and deepthroated him.

"How?"

"Her highness will explain to you later." She said before pushing herself up and put a hand on his cheek "For now, feel free to use us anyway you want, Naruto-sama." And after that, she kissed him, making out with Naruto while he was blowing his load.

In the end, Naruto spent two hours in the early morning fucking them bowleg, showing them the sexual superiority of a male Kitsune Youkai and only left his room when he was completely satisfied.

 _Line Break_

"Can't believe that my apartment was renovated while I was sleeping, and in a single night like that." Naruto said in amazement as he looked around the dining room, where he was having breakfast with the Kyuubi and her guardians, served by maids who wore the same skimpy uniform, but with an orange short skirt to cover their bottom.

"Never underestimate the wonder of magic, Naruto." Kyuubi said as she ate her own meal "Also, Grayfia is the one who in charge of your house renovation, and don't underestimate my maid, she is the only one I can entrust my empire to, after all." She smiled.

"Grayfia? That strict woman is here?" Naruto asked in surprise, and Kyuubi nodded her head "No wonder… but you sure that no one noticed?"

"Of course, they got into troubles with some Shinobi called Anbu." Chikage spoke up from her seat "They're quite skill, but I handled it."

"You didn't kill them, did you?"

"Of course not, it would get us into more troubles afterward." Chikage shook her head and casually continued to eat her cake "I used Boushinha Shougeki on them."

"Boushin…what?" Naruto asked in confusion, but also interest.

"Amnesia Fist," Liala explained, giving an empty dish to a maid "allows Chikage to knock the her opponent out, and cause amnesia to them as well. They won't be able to remember anything after waking up."

"For real?" Naruto asked in surprise and Chikage nodded her head "Now that is something really worth learning." He muttered and went back to eating.

From the outside, his apartment was the same rundown apartment, given to him by the Sandaime Hokage to live in but inside was a completely different story. The neighbors who lived underneath him had moved out, leaving the entire building for him to use. Inside, it was Reconstructed into a large, six-story building with two large basements. Naruto's bedroom located on the fifth floor, and it was the second largest bedroom as the largest, of course, belonged to Kyuubi, located on the second floor. The sixth floor, the highest floor, however was a perfect replica of his old apartment, so Naruto wouldn't have to worry about his friends when they decided to pay a visit to him while he was at his apartment. The first floor includes a guest rooms (for Youkai guests), a living room, kitchen, dining room, a luxurious bathroom, and three traditional-style rooms. The entire second floor belonged to Kyuubi, and the best equipments and furniture was located there. She had her own bathroom, even an indoor swimming pool and onsen, a kitchen for her to enjoy her cooking hobby, study room for her to work, and of course a bedroom bigger than Naruto's apartment. As expected from the Queen herself.

Third floor included Liala's and Chikage's room. There was also a small library there for the Tactician, and a personal training room with at lot of training equipments for the tiny martial artist, who said the it was going to be the place for him to train in her style and various other fighting styles, martial arts with her from then on. There was also a garden for Chikage there as well, something that Naruto would love to help her take care of if she wanted to. Forth floor included many empty, but well furnished room, and a store room. Fifth floor included Naruto's bedroom, a bathroom for him and a storeroom where he put his Shinobi gears and weapons.

The first basement was a heated indoor hot spring with a changing room, decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, foxes statues pouring water into the bath. But the second basement was his favorite, because it was the training room for him to spar and train seriously with the Kyuubi and Chikage, and possible Kuroka and Grayfia in the near future as well, as it was built to withstand immense attacks and prevented Shinobi with sensor abilities to sense what was happening inside.

"But seriously Kyuubi, is it necessary for us to live in a place like this?" He liked it, of course, because Naruto had always dreamed about living in a decent house rather than his current rundown apartment.

"If you want, Naruto, you can move to the sixth floor." Kyuubi said casually "Grayfia wasn't very happy when she found out that you and I were living in a dump like your old apartment, so she decided to reconstruct everything not just for you but for as me as well." Kyuubi said "From now on, we're going to get a lot of guests, those who know the truth about our connection. They are going to be the leaders of their respective clans, so anything less than this," she pointed around the house "is going to ruin my reputation, and most of all make you look bad in their eyes."

"Oh… I see." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Also, you don't have to worry about the contract, because this is also for my own good as well." Naruto nodded again, feeling a little disappointed that there wasn't any excuses for Naruto to make Kyuubi suck him, aka abusing their contract for his own gains. She got her own bedroom, bathroom, and even a kitchen full of ingredients, enough for her to feed herself in a month "Also Naruto, there're a rule I would like you to pay attention to."

"Rules? I thought this is my house?"

Of course, Kyuubi ignored him and continued "You're not allowed to fuck the maids who wear skirt." Kyuubi said, pointing her hand to one of the maids who were working in the kitchen "Unlike the ones you fucked this morning, they are still young and not very experience with sex, unless you have their permission, but remember to be gentle with them."

"Oh, alright then, but what about the others?"

"Let's just say that you can bend them down and fuck them as much as you want in the middle of the hallway for all I care."

"Recently, after you gained those three tails, it's actually really hard for me to keep up with your need, Naruto" Liala said "You can visit my room anytime you want, but the maids will ensure that I don't have to use my wings to move around the next morning." Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that.

"Alright, I will make sure to remember it then."

"Well, other than that, this is your house so… of course you can do whatever you want with it." But then Kyuubi glared playfully, and somewhat mischievously at him "But before you get your ninth tail, you're not allowed to sneak into my room and try to rape me in the middle of the night, got it?"

"Ehehe, I will, I will." Naruto grinned before standing up, giving his bowl and chopsticks to the maid that was standing behind him "Well, time to go, see you guys later then." He said and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"I have a meeting with my team at eight, so I better hurry or else Sakura is going to be a pain again." Naruto answered while putting his Shinobi sandals on "I also need to find one more member to my team for the next mission. With the information we got from Sasori, we're going to have a meeting with Orochimaru today at Tenchi bridge. I'm going to make that snake bastard spill out Sasuke's location, and take that emo back to the village, with force." After saying that, Naruto stood up and opened the door, but then turned his head around and said with a happy tone "Also, thank you for giving me a house like this Kyuubi, you're the best!" He gave her a thumb up and disappeared, slamming the door shut.

"I didn't do anything, baka." Kyuubi muttered, but have a small smile on her face, her cheeks reddened after getting those words from Naruto. She then turned back to finish her breakfast, but noticed the way her guardians were looking at her "What?"

"First, you made a dangerous bet with him, a boy who clearly doesn't know when to give up… then help him build a harem, then this." Chikage pointed her hand around "Tell me, Kyuubi-sama, exactly what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, Chikage." Kyuubi smiled smugly "It's just a part of our contract."

"I see… but please, keep it that way." The tiny martial artist said "Don't let yourself get caught in your feelings for him, remember you are Makai's Queen, Kyuubi-sama."

 _Line Break_

After leaving his newly constructed house, Naruto decided to go out to find someone that could help him and his team with the next mission, someone strong and realizable. As he wandered around the streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but notice that not many of his friends were around at the moment.

He was just about to give up when suddenly, he heard his name being called from behind.

"Yo! Naruto!" Naruto turned and to his surprise, Shikamaru was walking towards him with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, good morning Shikamaru. What's up? what are you doing here anyway? If I remember correctly Team Asuma went on a mission right?"

The Nara sighed and replied in his usual lazy way " Well it's rather troublesome; but I have to sort out the entrants for the Chunin Exam, but since Tsunade-sama had me put in charge of the Chunin exams, so..."

Naruto nodded in enlightenment, "Oh that is right! I remember now." So, Shikamaru was busy, then there was no point of asking him for help

"What about you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "Why are you wondering out here all alone like that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm looking for someone to help me and my team on the next mission. You know that we only have two members left, and Kakashi-sensei is still recovering in the hospital." Naruto answered with a frown.

"Oh…" Shikamaru nodded his head with a smile "It might be troublesome, but I would like to help you out if I wasn't this busy with the upcoming Chunin Exam." Naruto sighed before nodding.

"In that case, how about I give you a hand, Naruto?"

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise after hearing that voice, and turned his head around to find the chubby, but all grown up Chouji walking toward them carrying a bag of potato chips and a bento box in his hand.

"Chouji!" Naruto smiled widely at the gentle Akimichi.

"Yo! Naruto!" Chouji smiled, bringing up the bento box "Shikamaru, here is the bento box you mother ask me to bring you."

"Chouji, you sure you can say that so easily?" Shikamaru asked while raising an eyebrow "Don't you have a mission a mission with Asuma-sensei and Ino?"

"Come on, we can't just ignore Naruto's request, can we?" Chouji asked with a smile "I'll talk to Asuma-sensei about it."

"Wow, thanks a lot man." Naruto grinned and patted Chouji on his shoulder, while Shikamaru was making a weird, displeased face.

"Even if you say it to Asuma-sensei, he'll still say no. He has Tsunade-sama standing over him, after all…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I can ask Baa-chan…" But right at that moment, Naruto felt something approached him from behind and turned around to do a lightning fast roundhouse kick, almost the same time as Chouji who enlarged his hand and joined in with Naruto with a punch. Both attacks connected with the black. drawn-like tiger and destroyed them completely, making them explode into ink.

Shikamaru quickly kneeled down, taking a defensive stance and quickly spot the Shinobi who attacked them.

"Over there!" He pointed his hand at the rooftop several meters away from them.

Sitting on the rooftop holding a scroll and a brush, was a young man with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carried a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, Shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques

"I've never seen him before… but he's wearing a Konoha headband!" Naruto said as he kept his eyes on the black haired Shinobi.

"That came from nowhere…" Shikamaru said "I've no idea what he's doing but that guy needs to be captured…" He said, and the unknown Konoha Shinobi started drawing into the scroll "and handed over to the interrogation squad!" Naruto nodded his head in agreement "I'll cover you Naruto…"

"No need for that Shikamaru." Naruto shook his head before shooting forward, with the speed that completely shocked the two members of team Asuma, as they had never seen someone moved that fast other than Guy and Lee, in their best.

Naruto might be under a Henge, but his strength and speed remained the same.

" **Ninpou: Chojuu Giga!** " The Shinobi muttered and swiped his brush across the scroll, and from there, pictures of six tigers became real and shot out from the page, lunging at Naruto, who only widened his eyes in surprise at the strange Ninjutsu for a second before summoning a few sparks of Kitsune fire that he sent into the lion, which then exploded like a bomb and destroyed all of them. It was a neat trick Kyuubi taught him yesterday, actually didn't pack that much damage but enough to stun, or surprise his enemies and give him the upper hand.

Before the black haired boy could even widen his eyes in surprise, Naruto grabbed his neck and slammed him down to the rooftop, with considered force, because he could accidentally snap his neck if he wasn't careful.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, glaring murderously at the boy. However, before he could get the answer, the boy suddenly exploded into ink, just like the tiger "An ink clone?"

"As expect from the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, and the student of Jiraiya-sama." Naruto looked up and saw that Shinobi, sitting on a giant living picture eagle, floating on the sky "We'll meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." After saying that, ink wrapped around his body and he soon disappeared.

"Just… who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked as he used a handkerchief Liala prepared for him to wipe the ink from his hand.

 _Line Break_

Naruto and Sakura stood waiting to meet the people their Hokage had given them so little information about.

Naruto checked the sun before saying in annoyance "Jeez, how long have we been standing here? I hope our new team Captain doesn't have the tendency to be late like Kakashi sensei."

Suddenly a man walked out from behind one of the nearby pillars. "No, I'm never late." He said with a small smile. He had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes, and wore the basic attire for Chunin and above Shinobi of the village. "Everyone else is simply early." He said as he approached the two.

Then suddenly another person, a boy, walked out from a different pillar. "Please excuse my tardiness. I hope I am not too late."

He smiled and Sakura's and Naruto's faces dawned shocked expressions; for different reasons. Naruto was the first to react "You!" he exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"You know him Naruto?" The pink haired medic Kunoichi couldn't help but ask.

"This guy attacked me this morning!" Both Sakura and the new captain widened their eyes in shock.

The boy, however, only smiled in return at Naruto and then said, "Please forgive me. I merely wished to test your strength and ability; knowing that you were to be my new teammate and all."

"Tch. Well then, you could've just asked." Naruto muttered, finally dropping his guard.

"Thanks to that though, I now know that you're a strong, and realizable." The boy nodded his head.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura decided to introduce herself, stepping forward and offering her hand to the boy.

Sai smiled at her and then said, "Of course, it's nice to meet you, ugly girl."

"What did you say you little….!" Naruto sighed and reached one hand out to grab Sakura's shoulder, but that was more than enough for him to hold her back and prevent her from killing their new teammate.

Their new team captain, at this point was more than a little annoyed at the predicament he had on his hands and expressed it by exclaiming, "Alright! Everybody calm down now!" Sakura then jumped when Yamato put on a scary face and said, "There's no problem right?" Sakura shook his head no quickly, and Yamato proceeded. "Anyway, from now on the four of us are off on a mission. But look at you, there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other so, introduce yourselves."

Naruto smiled and introduced himself, "Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sakura looked at the boy at her right begrudgingly before saying, "I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"My name is Sai." The pale skin boy, Sai introduced himself while keeping his fake smile in place.

Yamato nodded his head and then went on, "Well now that we know each other that's the end of that. Now I'll explain our mission. From here, the four of us will proceed to Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. We can gain a valuable source of information, which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused!"

Sakura then had on solemn expression, but Naruto nodded his head firmly.

"We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!" Yamato informed the three youths before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaf.

 _Line Break_

"Kyuubi, girls… I'm home!" Naruto called out as he removed his shoes and entered his house, or new house "Oh thanks girls." Naruto grinned at the maids who bowed their heads to him when he stepped into the house. The blond almost forgot that he got maids in his house then "Where is Kyuubi?"

"Her majesty is in her room with Liala-sama." Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Maybe they were working or something like that "Kushinada-sama has returned to Makai for the time being."

"Oh, I see then." Naruto nodded his head before heading to his room at the fifth floor. Which his speed it didn't take him long to get there.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and then headed to the storage room at the end of the hallway, where his Shinobi Gears were stored, which had more than enough weapons for a full of Shinobi like Konoha to start a small war with the other villages. Since his physical strength and speed had become his most dangerous weapons, for the mission, Naruto only grabbed three sets of Shuriken, six kunai, and three scrolls that stored windmill shuriken and various other, larger weapons that couldn't simply carry around in a backpack.

After everything was in his porch and backpack, Naruto headed to the second floor and got to Kyuubi's bedroom. He raised his hand and was about to knock when suddenly he heard moans, Kyuubi's lustful moans coming from the other side of the room.

"The hell?" Naruto asked and pushed the door open after realizing that it wasn't locked.

There, he found a naked Kyuubi, without a single piece of clothes on her sinful body, standing on all four on her bed while her pussy was being pounded mercilessly from behind by an equally naked Liala, who wore a black strap on around her waist, kneeling on the bed with her hands playing with Kyuubi's boobs. Both were moaning out loudly in pleasure while the beautiful angle ramming the fake dick into Kyuubi's pink cunt.

An interesting sight, Naruto had to admit and judging from the sweat on their naked body and the room being reeked with the smell of sex, the two had been at it for awhile.

"Well well… what do we have here?" Naruto grinned slyly as he leaned against the door frame. His voice shocked both girls and they immediately separated from each other, and used the blanket to cover her body in Kyuubi's case "Seriously Kyuubi-chan, if you're so horny and cannot control yourself anymore, you know that there is a real, bigger cock around here that is more than willing to fuck the shit out of you." He teased, making Kyuubi glare at him in frustration.

"Way to ruin the mood, asshole… and here I'm about to hit my fifth orgasm of the day." Naruto's grin widened even more "What do you want now?" she asked, casually stood up and dropped the blanket, completely exposed her naked body to his eyes. She got off her bed, grabbed her Kimono and started putting it on.

"I need you to come inside me."

"Huh?" Kyuubi asked mockingly "I thought you're the one who want to come inside me?"

"No funny, it's time to go on a mission." Naruto said and turned to Liala "You two can finish it later."

"Sigh, okay then." Kyuubi nodded her head and returned to his mindscape.

"Naruto, can you create a clone for me?" Liala asked as she removed the strap-on from her waist "Taking care of Kyuubi's need make me feel really horny now."

Naruto grinned and created two clones of himself "How about two?" He asked slyly and let the clones walked her to her room, with their hands playing with her ass and pussy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Liala then stopped and turned around to face him "Chikage asked me to give you this." She snapped her finger and summoned a pair of armguards, that was very similar to the one Chikage was wearing.

"Wow… for real?" Naruto asked in surprise before putting them on, but not before wrapping some bandages around his arm and hands first "Sweet!" He grinned as he tightened his fist, as he felt like a real martial artist there. Naruto didn't know the metal Chikage used to make those armguards, but apparently it was extremely strong, yet three time lighter than chakra steel. Naruto had fought Chikage multi time before using Shinobi's weapons, but she deflected them all almost too easily with her armguards.

"Good luck Naruto." Liala smiled before putting her arms around the clones' shoulders, making them grin and started groping her boobs.

" **Alright alright, can we go now?** " Kyuubi asked in annoyance from behind the seal.

"You too." Naruto chuckled and walked out of the house.

 **Naruto got eighty six days left to become a Kyuubi**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Yo! Sorry for the late delivery, but here is the next chapter for The Contract The Pure. I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **There is not much I want to say in this chapter, other than that I hope you like the new house I gave Naruto (it's based on Issei Hyoudou's house in the series High School DxD). Really, Naruto deserves a place to live no less than that. The sexy maids are just some extra filter, so they don't have many things to do with the plot (their uniform is from a Hentai series called Mai Favorite, you can check it out).**_

 _ **This chapter is also to purely show how different, both physically and mentally Our Naruto is compare to cannon.**_

 _ **Just like always, please READ and REVIEW! (Please Review! The more you review the faster I will deliver you the new chapters)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you…. THE FOURTH TAIL!**_


	9. The Fourth Tail

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/Jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speeches.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The fourth tail**

"Seriously Kyuubi…" Naruto said as he held Kyuubi on his laps, with her back pressed against his chest and his hand fondled her breast while the other furiously fingering her pussy "if you want release, you just need to ask me to fuck you, you know." He said with half-lifted eyes, before groaning out loudly when Kyuubi caressed her ass against his stiff cock. He too, was as naked as her, and his cock had become so hard by just playing with Kyuubi's body, and the feeling of her incredible soft skin pressed against the underside of his cock, which was oozing pre-cum down her back as it was sandwiched tightly between the two of them.

"A contract is a contract Naruto, you promised you wouldn't fuck me until you're able to get the ninth tail in three months, remember?" Kyuubi said before licking her lips sexually, moving one of her fingers on her cheek while turning her head around to look at him _'Now that Chikage and Liala are no longer around, let's have all the fun we can get, neh Naruto?_ ' she wanted nothing more than to raise her ass and slammed herself down his cock, but Kyuubi knew that she had to control herself and be patient. Soon, she would have a strong and powerful man to attend her bed and fill her need every night. If he was able to get his ninth tail in three month, she would be fucked by him just like how he promised her. If he wasn't able to do it and became her slave, she would ask him to fuck her instead. The Kyuubi Challenge she gave her vessel was simply a win-win situation for her, where she would be rode senseless by him in the end "This is a punishment for ruining my moods with Liala. Now shut up and please me, maybe after this I will think about sucking your cock."

"Alright then, your highness." Naruto smirked and threw her left arm around his shoulder, so he could suck on her nipple while using his hand to hold her large tit in place.

Naruto and his team was on the way to Tenchi Bridge, which was two days away from Konoha. They were currently camping for the night, and even though Naruto wanted to go to sleep to save some strength for tomorrow, Kyuubi's offer to play with her body as much as he want (of course, no fucking) was so tempting that Naruto couldn't refuse. So after turning his mindscape into a perfect replica of his new room, Naruto, after getting naked, stripped Kyuubi down to her birth suit and let her sit on his lap, started playing with her voluptuous body from behind with his hands, bringing her to orgasm multi times by fingering her pussy.

But the downside of it, was that Naruto had become so horny that he wanted nothing more than to bend Kyuubi down and fuck her until she screamed out his name and begged for more. He could do this anytime, anywhere and all day for her, but it was really frustrating when he had an incredible fuckable body in his arm, yet he wasn't able to fuck it at all.

"Those sex demons really taught you well, Naruto." Kyuubi moaned as she reached her hand behind her back and grabbed his cock, wet from his own pre-cum "Ara… now I know what painfully hard mean, your cock feel like it's going to explode." She giggled and the moaned out loudly when Naruto thrust his whole hand into her pussy "Shit! Not so rough, will you?" Kyuubi tried to catch her breath as she orgasmed violently around his hand as it stayed inside her cunt, drool running down from the corner of her mouth as she then smiled stupidly at the pleasure "But it feels so good…"

"Better than a fake dildo?" Naruto asked as he turned her head around to lick the drool on her chin before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tongue kissing her deeply and Kyuubi also happily returned.

"Way better." Kyuubi moaned and screamed out again with her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto roughly pulled his hand out of her pussy and slapped her tits rapidly with his wet hand

"Let's test out how much of a slut you are, vixen." After saying that, Naruto flipped her around and put her down, with her back on the ground but hip and leg on the bed before spearing his hand back into her pussy and furiously fisting her.

"Kya!"

From Mercelida, or Mercy the Queen of Succubi, he heard that Kyuubi liked it rough, but the men she had been with didn't have the balls to give it to her, as they were too afraid of the powerful Queen whose power rivaled even godly beings, so Kyuubi had always been the dominant one in sex making.

Little did they know that the usual prideful Queen, once she was put into her place and released from all self-resistance to her Kitsune's nature, was nothing but a slutty vixen and a docile little girl. Since Kyuubi was raised to become a housewife, not a Great Queen and married to a clan's head, it's in her blood to become submissive and a good girl to her lover.

Kyuubi's self-resistance was incredible, because even while she was moaning lustfully and cumming madly like that, the Queen was nowhere near her horniest state. As long as her self-resistance was there and Kyuubi was still preventing herself from succumbing to her own lust, she could not go into mating season, a state which Kyuubi completely lost her mind to the lust and became a sex-hungry animal, as she would jump almost anything with a cock, could give her strong children and most of all more powerful than her.

However, Shodai Kyuubi loved his daughter very much, so in order to protect her and prevent her from falling into the wrong Youkai, he ended her mating season with his power, as adult Youkai could control their kin's mating season with a spell. After that day, Kyuubi learnt to control her own lust, and succeeded.

There was a high possibility that when he became a nine-tails Youkai, he would be more powerful than her, powerful enough to make Kyuubi recognize him as her potential mate. The Queen also promised to stop suppressing her lust and to stir things up.

And so, in the next two hours, Naruto gave Kyuubi a treat that could send any normal girls to hospital, giving his all in pleasuring the red hair gold streaks vixen. She was now a whimpering mess, lying emotionlessly on the ground with her ass stuck high in the air, wearing a rather stupid but satisfy smile on her face.

"Oi!" Naruto raised his hand and slapped her ass, hard to gain her attention. He pointed to his painfully hard cock when she turned her eyes down to look at him "You better take care of this or else I'm going to rape you, and get punished by breaking out bet." A sultry smile appeared on her face as she looked at his throbbing dick.

Without a word, Kyuubi got up and crawled toward him, spreading his legs to make room for her and giggling at the might of his cock, as it had swelled up and became even bigger than usual. The amount of pre-cum was incredible, and she couldn't help but take a fresh one into her mouth with a long lick from the base of his cock to the tip.

"So thick…" Kyuubi moaned as she played with the sperm in her mouth before swallowing "Can't say that I don't want more." She licked her lips and wrapped her tits around his cock, hugging as much man meat as possible and put her mouth over the massive head.

"Shit!" Naruto moaned in pleasure, as he felt like cumming right there but bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from drowning Kyuubi in his cum, wanted to savor her blowjob more "You're no doubt the best, Kyuubi."

She couldn't help but smile after hearing that, and since he gave her his best, Kyuubi couldn't help but give her best in pleasuring him as well.

 _Line Break_

Naruto, Sakura and their new teammate, Sai rushed through the trees following Yamato, since they wanted to be there, the Tenchi Bridge early in order to set up the preparation to get information as well as capture Sasori's spy. They moved at Shinobi Speed, and Naruto had to hold back a lot in order to not leave any member of his team behind, until finally the Mokuton user signaled everyone to halt.

"We are nearing Tenchi Bridge. I am the only one to go on the bridge, got it?" He looked around to be sure he had been heard and understood. With that he turned and led them close enough to where they could see but not be seen or heard "Wait for my signal."

Yamato, disguised as Sasori, went to the bridge to meet the spy. As soon as he had reached the center, the spy instantly appeared before him. The two greeted each other with a nod of their head while the rest of Team Kakashi watched on in silence. The wind was rather strong today, allowing all three of them to get close to the bridge.

Sai whispered, "Who is it?" The three of them watched and watched the spy until finally he pulled off the hood of his cloak to reveal himself further.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly before grounding out the name, with a dead calm tone "Kabuto Yakushi!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sasori-sama." Kabuto stated. "It's been five years."

"Were you followed?" 'Sasori' asked and instantly recognized Orochimaru's most trusted underling. It was quite hard for him to believe that Kabuto was Akatsuki's spy all along.

"No it's safe." Kabuto shook his head.

 _"_ How are you?" the Mokuton asked.

"When your Hutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented…I am still somewhat heavy headed." Kabuto stated.

"I have some questions for you." Yamato said as he kept his eyes on Kabuto as well as the surrounding.

"I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here."

"Tell me about the location of your base and about Sasuke Uchiha." asked

"We have many bases, to keep from being discovered, we change bases on a monthly basis. There are of course, bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spires enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome. Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. "Kabuto explained. "Sasuke Uchiha is also there."

He suddenly turned around and brought up his guard, surprised Yamato as well as the other three members of Kakashi's team. However, the spy breathed out a sigh in relief when he saw a white rabbit

"By the way about that one task you asked of me…Sasori-sama. Even after his transmigration Orochimaru cast a Jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse in order to protect it. I was unable to perform any data analysis of that specimen." Kabuto talked. "On that note, please give me the item we talked about, I can't continue to stay here much longer. If it's found out that I'm meeting with you like this…I'll be killed." Kabuto said, extending his right hand forward

"Very well" Sasori nodded his head. In truth, he didn't know anything about the object Kabuto was asking about. He had to act, and had to do it quick ' _end of the line…It's either now or never_ ' He thought and prepared a kunai under the Akatsuki cloak. Only for Orochimaru to appear behind Kabuto in a blink of an eye, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a confident smirk on his face, using a long snake to bind the glasses wearing medic-nin.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing you wouldn't mind if I joined in would you?" Orochimaru asked slyly.

Kabuto quickly escaped before the snake could completely bind him, jumping to Sasori's side to continue the façade.

"I almost wasn't able to step back in time, but thanks to you taking out your kunai, Sasori-sama, I was." Kabuto said in relief.

"That cloak of yours…It brings back memories Sasori." Orochimaru said.

Yamato sighed. Thanks to that amazing coincidence, he thought, his eyes focused on Kabuto, he misunderstood what I was going to do. And then he turned his attention to Orochimaru. Alright, he hasn't seen through the disguise yet. But now that Orochimaru's here … Well, what should I do now?

And then the snake disappeared, in a cloud of white smoke.

"That outfit …" Orochimaru began softly, with a slight smile. " … It reminds me of the old days, Sasori."

"You followed Kabuto?" Yamato asked simply.

"Don't be rude, old friend," Orochimaru replied simply. "I just thought I'd come and thank you personally. This child that you sent me was truly a blessing." And Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "When I developed new techniques," Orochimaru continued. "I used to go through over a hundred test subjects for each one I created. But thanks to this boy's medical abilities, I was able to use the same subject over and over again."

There's no way, I'll be able to go up against Orochimaru on my own. Yamato thought miserably. And even if Kabuto and I work together to stop Orochimaru, my fighting style will immediately give me away. But, if I have Naruto, Sakura and Sai come out, Kabuto will figure out what we're up to, and it'll be even harder for us to capture him … Should I call them out and try to defeat these two quickly? Or should I retreat? It's one or the other …

And then Kabuto gritted his teeth and raised his right hand, which began to emanate a blue glow. And for a moment, Yamato thought Kabuto would attack Orochimaru head on. However, all of a sudden, the former Konoha shinobi whirled around and slashed through the wood surrounding Yamato, catching the right arm of the ANBU Black Ops member. Yamato stared wide-eyed at Kabuto, who was smiling slightly, before leaping up into the air"

"He figured it out?!" Yamato exclaimed under his breath, his teeth clenched, and his left hand clutching his right arm. "No, that's not it! What the hell is going on?!"

 **"Senei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"** Orochimaru yelled as he launched a dozen of snakes at the Mokuton user from the sleeve of his shirt. The snakes then wrapped themselves around Yamato's body and one of them bit onto his neck, sinking their fangs into his flesh and injected poison into his artery, only for him to turn into a wood clone.

"This is a **Kawarimi(Substitution)** using **Mokuton(Wood Release)** Ninjutsu…you couldn't be." Orochimaru stated as he retrieved the snakes back into his body. The real Yamato dropped down to the bridge, holding the spot that Kabuto cut him to stop the bleeding, breathing heavily as Orochimaru's attack almost got him.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked, finally dropping the act.

"No...It's not. Kabuto are you telling me that you tricked Sasori into coming here and didn't even know his face?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk

 **"** You know it really couldn't be helped, he always preferred to stay in that puppet of his." Kabuto commented.

"What are you talking about!? Kabuto you're supposed to be an Akatsuki spy. You should have been under the affects by Sasori's Jutsu. "The Jounin, formerly Anbu asked in disbelief, as he couldn't believe the situation would turn out like this.

But then Kabuto started to speak. "Orochimaru-sama dispelled that technique a long time ago." He replied with a smile.

Kabuto felt into silent for a few seconds before saying with a caution tone "I wasn't expecting you to change side, acting as though you were under still under the effects of Sasori's Jutsu… I suppose that means you fell prey to Orochimaru."

And then Kabuto's lips moved as he shrugged "Not at all. I just happen to sympathize with Orochimaru-sama's cause. I chose this path myself. But tell me, who are you anyway? We were planning on killing Sasori here, but things seem to have gone awry."

"Kabuto… I'll tell you about this little boy here afterwards…Why don't you call out those three little mice hiding in the bush?" Orochimaru stated.

With no other choice, Yamato signaled and three leaf Shinobi came out of the bushes and landed on the metal bridge.

"Finally," Naruto smirked "I was dying to crack you fucking skull, teme!"

" **Don't underestimate him Naruto.** " Kyuubi warned " **You might be a whole lot stronger, but Orochimaru is still a Sannin with a lot of experience. Summon me if…"**

"Don't worry Kyuubi…" Naruto said to her with a confident smile "I can handle this on my own."

"You again." Kabuto stated as he looked at Naruto.

"Kuku…I've seen that face any number of times, Since the Kyuubi boy is here too. Let's play with them a little bit then." Orochimaru said. "I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger. You or Sasuke-kun."

"Bring me to Sasuke, snake face." Naruto growled as his expression darkened, and his carnies sharpened ' _This is it…_ ' Naruto thought as the winds started picking up, affected by his immense Youki and Chakra. It was the moment he had been waiting for. He could finally test out how strong he had become "Or I will rip you apart and see how many snakes inside you." His eyes changed shape.

"We can't simply 'give him back', Naruto-kun." Kabuto shook his head "Don't you get it yet? Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will. You got too attached to him. Be a man and stop dwelling on the past."

"As if…" The blond chuckled. Kyuubi was the only woman he was attached to and had long since given up on Sasuke. The only reason he was here, was to bring him back to the village to fulfill his promise to Sakura, so he could get stronger in order to… rough speaking, fuck Kyuubi and make her his and his alone.

"Shut your mouth! Four eyes!" Sakura yelled "You don't know a damned thing about Sasuke-kun.

And then Orochimaru spoke. "If you're so intent on finding out where Sasuke-kun is, you'll have to force it out of me."

"GLADLY!" Naruto roared and pushed his foot onto the bridge to push himself forward, blowing the wood apart and knocking Sakura and Sai back several feet much to their shock. Faster than the snake Sannin eyes could follow, Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, breaking his skull and launch him across the forest much to everyone's shock.

"Yamato-taichou…" Naruto said with a clam tone as he stood straight up and rolled the sleeves of his jacket up to reveal the armguards Chikage gave him, ready for battle "Leave Orochimaru to me…" after saying that, a powerful golden flame-like aura of Youki flared around his body, so strong that everyone had to bring up their arms to shield their face away from the burning winds.

' _What is this power…'_ Yamato widened his eyes in shock at the display of power ' _This is not what Jiraiya-sama told me… it's something else.'_ He couldn't feel Kyuubi's power from Naruto's aura, but it wasn't any less intense than what he felt many years ago when the strongest Bijuu attacked Konoha "Naruto, we should…?"

Kabuto rushed to Naruto and tried to attack him with his chakra lancets, but Naruto simply raised his fist and used one of his favorite tricks. By punching the air in front of Kabuto, the blond was able to deliver a powerful air punch straight into Orochimaru's underling's chest, sending him flying back several feet with his ribs completely broken, and the muscle flesh on his chest torn apart.

"Sakura," Naruto said to his teammate without turning around as well "keep that four eyes alive, he is going to take us to Sasuke." Orochimaru, not so much after he was done with him.

With that, Naruto charged forward with his actual speed, and removed his transformation technique to return to his real appearance, with three tails and a pair of fox ears on the top of his head. Naruto pushed through the forest and stopped at a wide area of the forest half a mile away, where he sent Orochimaru to.

As he expected, the snake Sannin was waiting for him there, somehow his should be broken face was back to normal. If he went down with just a punch like that, he wouldn't be called one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf, and S-class missing nin. Orochimaru was a little surprise at Naruto's new appearance, but smirked nonetheless.

"You surprise me with that speed and power, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said "Tell me, what with that new appearance?"

"That's none of your business, teme." Naruto growled as he got into a fighting stance, the Kushinada Fighting stance "This is the end for you."

"Confident, aren't you?" Orochimaru asked "But you still have ways to go to catch up with Sasuke-kun."

"How about we test it out?" Naruto asked with a small smirk and rushed at Orochimaru, sending a powerful punch into his abdomen before twisting his body around to slam his elbow into the sight of Orochimaru's face. Before Orochimaru could even come up with a counterattack, Naruto brought his fist back " **Sentsuu Shintoushou** " before striking his fist forward in an extremely fast manner, leaving a powerful shockwave piercing through Orochimaru's body and knocked him back several feet.

' **Only with a couple of days training with Chikage and he can mimicking her techniques to this extent** ' Kyuubi thought as she watched Naruto fight Orochimaru ' **You are full of surprise, aren't you?** '

"Not good…" Orochimaru muttered to himself as he held his chest in pain, breathing heavily and realizing the danger of fighting Naruto close range "I have to admit, this boy keeps getting my attention" Orochimaru said before vomiting a wave of snakes from his mouth. Each snake then opened their mouths wide and daggers shot out from there, aiming at Naruto from the front.

Naruto lit his hand on fire and swiped his hand around, sending a massive wave of golden flame toward the wave of snake, burning them to ashes as soon as the two waves collided in the middle.

" **Nice, Naruto**!" Kyuubi couldn't help but smile in pride. He took her lesson well, didn't he? Making a small smile, Naruto then pulled his hand back and jumped at Orochimaru with an upside down kick, but the Sannin was well-prepared that time, and raised his hand to dodge his kick and then Naruto moved behind him, attempting to punch Naruto in his face, only for him to dodge it by moving his head back and grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing Orochimaru over his shoulder and into the ground " **You're toying with him, aren't you?** " Kyuubi asked in disbelief.

"Nope, I'm testing my technique." Naruto shook his head and jumped back to avoid the snakes.

" **Be serious and kill that snake guy already.** " Kyuubi said in disgust " **I was bitten by a snake when I was young, so I don't like them.** "

"Seriously?" Naruto chuckled before hardening his eyes "Then I, Naruto Uzumaki, will use all my power to kill this fucking thing for you, your highness." He teased but his power was raised to another a whole new level, causing the entire forest to shake violently under his power.

"Not good…" Orochimaru muttered nervously as he struggled to keep himself from being overwhelmed by Naruto's power ' _This boy… he is dangerous._ ' Orochimaru thought hatefully in his head. While he didn't want to admit it, he could feel a very dangerous feeling coming from Naruto that he had never felt before in his life, even after fighting against a Sennin like Jiraiya a few years ago ' _I must kill him now before he can become a bigger threat for my plans in the future._ '

With that he shot forward with blinding speed, his body stretched dramatically like a snake. It didn't take Orochimaru long to completely disappear from Naruto's view. Naruto kept himself calm and sensed Orochimaru's bloodlust, and took a leap into the air when Orochimaru's head shot out from a bush behind him, his neck stretched ridiculously and jaw wide open for a sneak attack.

Naruto then brought his hand back and aimed for a punch, gathering as much Youki into his punch as possible, creating a golden aura that wrapped around his fist and arm like golden flame.

"GRAHHH!" Naruto yelled and delivered punch straight into the back of Orochimaru's head. However, something shot out of Orochimaru's mouth as Naruto's fist forced Orochimaru's head down to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that simply blew away the entire area and knocked down almost everything around Naruto, causing an earthquake that traveled across the Forest of Death, shocking everyone that was near.

" **Ewww~** " Kyuubi made a disgusted sound, and Naruto couldn't agree more.

Slithering on the ground, was the most hideous monster Naruto had ever seen in his life, taking on the appearance of a giant white snake. Its body composed of countless smaller living snakes, and had a human head, with a face that greatly resembled Orochimaru's face.

"So this is your real form, Orochimaru." Naruto said as he looked at the snake "Disgusting, indeed." The blond muttered when Naruto shot forward with his mouth opened wide, trying to bite his head off but Naruto simply took a jump to avoid it, shooting his hand out to grab a white snake that shot up from Orochimaru's body, ripping it apart with his bare hands.

This kept on for a while, as Naruto dodged and killed as many snakes that came from Orochimaru's body as possible, at the same time using his Kitsune Youjutsu to burn the main body, then created a highly concentrated blade of fire to cut it to pieces.

After the head finally dropped down to the ground, emotionless, Naruto couldn't help but say "You will need a bigger form to…" but Naruto widened his eyes in shock and dropped himself to his knees when all of his strength suddenly left him, and found himself unable to move a single inch of his body "What the…"

" **Hold it Naruto, I will take care of it for you.** " Kyuubi said loudly and quickly went to work.

"Hurry… Kyuubi…" Naruto muttered as he watched the gigantic white snake rose from the ground, sneezing at Naruto.

" **The body fluids from this white snake vaporize when exposed to air…"** Orochimaru said " **It's a numbing poison.** " He then circled around Naruto "Your body, Naruto-kun, it seems it has gone through some quite interesting changes… how about I take it for myself?" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger "With it and Sasuke-kun's eyes, I'll be invincible!" and shot forward with its mouth opened wide, attempting to swallow Naruto.

" **Fuck it, Naruto if you let that bastard take your body, I'm going to kill you! You hear me!** " Kyuubi screamed out in panic.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD" Naruto roared and engulfed his entire body in flame, which then exploded due to a strong surge of power from the inside of his body, creating a sphere of explosion that blasted and burned away everything around in hundred yards radius, including Orochimaru much to his shock. The creature howled out in pain as all the snakes on his body was destroyed, and even the poison that vaporized from his blood into the air was turned into nothingness because of the heat.

"This power…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the golden aura on his body, and could feel his power became fourth times greater than before.

And behind him, was no longer three, but four large tails covered in golden fur.

" **Naruto…** " Kyuubi said in shock " **T-this is…** "

"Hell yeah…" The male Kitsune Youkai grinned as he walked toward a dying Orochimaru. He had never felt so strong, so powerful like that in his life.

" **W-what are you…** " the snake Sannin said as Naruto put his foot on what was left of his head, looking down at him with a confident smile. Naruto clicked his fingers and raised his hand above his head, creating an enormous fireball that could be seen and felt from miles away.

"Never forget this face, Orochi-teme." Naruto muttered as he pointed to himself with his free hand "Because I'm the one that is going to fuck the Demon Queen." And with that, Naruto brought the fireball down and finally ended Orochimaru's life.

 _Line Break_

"This is not the end, Naruto!" an extremely angry Sasuke said as he punched the cell he was being kept inside, which was pulled by three of Sai's eagles on the way back to the village. On Sasuke's body was a series of seals that Yamato placed on his body soon after Naruto managed to capture him, which went a lot easier than he thought. The seals prevented Sasuke from using his chakra to create Ninjutsu, even activating the Sharingan was out of question "You hear me! I will not give up until I kill Itachi!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you teme." Naruto, who had transformed into his old form, said and slammed the window shut, keeping Sasuke's annoying voice inside. Kabuto and what was left of Orochimaru's body, a tiny small flesh of his face was also in there with him.

"Good job over there, Naruto." Captain Yamato said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving the boy a thumb up "You defeated Orochimaru and captured Sasuke, as expected from the student of Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sempai." Naruto grinned and wiped his nose in pride.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto turned his head around to look at his teammate.

"You did it, Naruto." Sakura smiled softly as she looked at the cell behind them "You kept your promise… thank you." The pink haired medic nin then wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, bringing him to her in a tight hug.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Naruto grinned "Only doing my job." Finally, he could pay all of his attention to his current goal with Kyuubi.

"This mission went better than I thought." Yamato said and then turned away with tears running down his eyes, saying with an extremely happy tone "Kakashi-sempai, you are so going to acknowledge me now…"

"Alright Kakashi team!" Naruto cried out as he walked ahead of them, with a large smile on his face "Let's hurry up and go back to Konoha!" In truth, he wanted nothing more than to get home as soon as possible, to grab some maids and fucked the hell out of them. Ever since he had gained the fourth tail, Naruto had also become so horny that he could barely keep his mind straight with only his will-control.

Unknown to the Jinchuriki of Makai Demon Queen, he was being watched that entire time, by a tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which had bows near its ends. The frontal braids also had two ornaments near the upper sections. The woman also had two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-colored lipstick.

For clothing, she donned a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top had a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of the underside of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extended down to the naval of her stomach where it met a large angular scar, was draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion-like ornaments, and was held together by a chain. Her neck was decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, the woman wore an elongated dark-colored loincloth, having light borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design, exposing much of her long legs and well-tone thighs. She also wore dark thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. The hat she was wearing, however was much larger than her head and possessed dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

"Interesting…" she had watched the fight between him and that white snake monster, and saw how his fourth tail appeared, gaining him a massive boost in his power. But what caught her interest, was how he was able to gain it. Normally, a Youkai would have to train a lot to get their next tail, and yet the blond was able to archive his fourth tail by will-power alone, something that was unheard of in Youkai's society.

She couldn't help but wonder if his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, because she heard that his last name was Uzumaki.

If he was really her son then those talents and powers weren't something that were so strange.

"I'll be looking forward to our meeting." The woman muttered before turning around, giving Naruto one last look and walked away.

 _ **Naruto got eighty five days left to become a Kyuubi.**_

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 9_**

* * *

 _ **Yagami's Note: Bang! A quick update for you my dear, pervert fans and readers.**_

 _ **So basically, Naruto gained his fourth tail in this chapter after giving a beating to Orochimaru. I hope you like the fight, it's short but enough for me to show you how powerful Naruto has become. Also, I felt it unnecessary to include Sasuke's capture scene into this story, let's just say that Naruto's able to surprise him and threw the emo-duck ass into jail before he could even do anything, since it's not the major point of this story after all.**_

 _ **Not much about Fourth Tail Naruto was shown in this chapter, because he gained it after almost defeated Orochimaru but don't worry I will reveal it soon in the near future. This also mean that Naruto has become a lot hornier, and will need sex more often than usual. (ehehe, lemon goodness is about to come everyone).**_

 _ **Also, Naruto killed Orochimaru, but you know the guys always came back one way or another, just like Cannon.**_

 _ **Hope you like the scene between Naruto and Kyuubi at the beginning of the chapter, but still no sex for Naruto with Kyuubi (*Evil laughter!*)**_

 _ **As for the last scene, I had decided to introduce Irene into this story first. I hope you like the teasers I was giving about Kushina, as it promised to explain the question for Naruto's talent and abnormal grow in power.**_

 _ **Irene will also make her official debut soon enough.**_

 _ **Keep on voting for his guardians.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEWS (Please Review! I love to read reviews more than anything, so please review and give me tons of nice and long feedback to keep this pervert author going with lot of smut for you!)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Next chapter, a heavy sex filled chapter with a certain naughty black kitty will make her entrance.**_


	10. Naughty Kitten

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/Jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speeches.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Naughty Kitty**

"Woohoo. Let's make a toast for the day I kill Orochimaru and take Sasuke-teme back to the village!" Naruto cheered out loudly, standing up and thrust his cup of wine into the air with such enthusiasm that he made the wine spill out a bit. Kyuubi and Liala followed after Naruto and touched their cups against him while Chikage had to climb onto her chair to do it. It was the night after Naruto's mission and Kyuubi had decided to throw a party to celebrate Naruto's victory and his first kill, the victim happened to be a powerful Shinobi in the name of Orochimaru. The maids took care of the meals, but Liala joined in to make the foods and Chikage brought to the party two barrels of wine from Makai for the special occasion as well.

When Naruto and his team brought Sasuke, Kabuto and the what could barely call a corpse of Orochimaru back to the village, he shocked everyone including the Godaime Hokage herself. None of them could believe that Naruto was able to kill one of the legendary Sannin of the Leaf all by himself without getting any help from his teammate, even Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kabuto was given to Ibiki, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force to get as many information about Akatsuki as possible, since he was originally a spy of them. Sasuke, meanwhile, was thrown into Konoha's darkest prison, a place without any lights and guarded by Anbu twenty four seven, with dozen of seals put onto his body to limit one of the last two Uchiha as much as possible, waiting for the trial to judge his crimes against Konoha. Naruto didn't know if death would be given, but from what he heard, Sasuke wasn't going to see the sunlight for a very, very long time.

Yamato took care of the report for Naruto so he could go home, but not before he was given a reward of ten millions ryo for killing Orochimaru and another five millions for capturing dangerous criminals like Sasuke and Kabuto, making it fifteen millions jewel, which would be around one millions and five hundred gold coins in Makai currency, enough for him to have a luxurious life for a whole years in Makai.

As soon as he got home, he took as much of his maids as possible into his room and fucked the hell out of them, spending the entire afternoon to ruin pussy after pussy, dumping so much sperm into them that they looked like they were nine-months pregnant. The lust had become unbearable when he got back to the village, and he was so horny that he could think straight. If sex was a battle then what he did to the maids was a massacre, what happened inside his room that afternoon, in Kyuubi's words… was the roughest orgy she had ever seen in her life.

Luckily for Liala because when she returned to his place, Naruto was nearly satisfied. If she returned any sooner, she would be fucked bowleg and couldn't cook many delicious meals for his celebration party that night.

"Congratulation, Naruto." Kyuubi smiled as she took her cup back and took a small sip "Not just because you defeated Orochimaru and captured his underlings, but also because you're able to gain the fourth tail as well." She said and smiled when Naruto used his tail to caress her cheek "Four tail in less than two weeks? I better watch out then."

"You're amazing, Naruto." Liala smiled and put a kiss on his cheek, making the blond grin.

"My student is growing up, and become stronger and stronger." Chikage said. She didn't smile, but her face was filled with pride.

"Thanks girls." Naruto grinned and looked at Chikage "Thanks for the armguards Chikage, they're really handy in battle." His martial art teacher only shrugged and gave him a tiny smile. Naruto then drank his cup of wine, the liquid burned his throat, but the taste was beyond imagination "Damn, what the hell is this stuff?" he asked after drinking nearly a half of his beer.

"Careful tough guy." Kyuubi smirked as she took her seat "That thing could knock even the best drinker out, and since Youkai can't get drunk with normal human's drink, I mean that you should be careful."

"Big deal." Naruto chugged down the rest of his drink "I will drink all of it for you to see." However, as soon as he finished that statement, he felt a little light head, something that he had never felt before "Strange…"

"See?" Kyuubi giggled "Sit down and drink slowly, it's the way of enjoying a good drink." Naruto nodded and took his seat, but immediately widened his eyes when he felt Kyuubi's tails tore open his pants and her feet started playing with his cock from underneath the table. With her skills, it didn't take her long to get him hard and without the dishes and foods on the table, his hard cock would probably lift the entire table up.

"Please, have another drink, Naruto" Liala said happily as she poured his cup full of wine again.

"Thanks Liala." Naruto said and kissed her on her lips, making the beautiful angel giggle.

"So Naruto," Kyuubi said, drawing his attention away from her Tactician Guardian "Now that you has fulfilled your promise with that flat-chest Ningen, what are you going to do from now?" she stroked his cock with her feet, lubing it up with his own pre-cum for easier movement for her feet

"Of course, with that promise with Sakura out of the way from now on, I can put my entire focus on my current goal of becoming a Kyuubi." Naruto said confidently, and determinedly "I still have eighty five days left, plenty of time for me to reach the ninth tail."

"Don't get so cocky, Naruto." Chikage pointed out while eating "Over-confident is the dangerous weapon, not just to martial artists, but also for anyone."

"I know sensei." Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Chikage, it's natural for him you know." Kyuubi giggled and smiled when she felt a large rope of cum shot out from his cock and onto her leg. She gathered it up with her hand and secretly put his sperm into her drink, not letting anyone see it but Naruto, whose eyes almost bugled out of his head and was extremely aroused when he saw her doing so "Also, I think I will start teaching you the more advancing spells of Kitsune Youkai as well, since you're now a four-tail have enough Youki for more powerful tricks." She picked up her cup and gulped it all down her throat in one gulp, also drinking the glop of sperm down as well.

' _Fuck! This fucking woman is so…!_ ' Naruto groaned out in his head, but said nonetheless "Awesome, thanks a lot Kyuubi." Naruto grinned at gave her a thumb up.

"By the way Naruto." Kyuubi gulped down the foods and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief before saying "I met Kuroka this morning and she said she was going to come the following day. She also said that she would be looking forward to teach you the art of Youkai." Naruto widened his eyes after hearing that.

Kuroka, the head of Nekomata Clan, Kyuubi's Magician Guardian who was known for her mastery and absolute power over Youjutsu and Senjutsu that rivaled even the Dark Mage, Zeref Dragneel, was going to come and teach him the art of Youkai? Could that day get any better? Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

 _Line Break_

After the party was over, and everyone found a massive puddle of sperm on the floor, Naruto returned to his room to get some more sexes with Liala and his maids, summoning a lot of clones to gangbang them while he pounded his sexy angel to oblivion. He also spent a couple of hours between eight and ten o'clock at Kyuubi's room to play with her body, using her sex toys to fuck her and received a blowjob as a reward from her afterward.

When Naruto returned to his room to get some sleep, his maids and Liala had already returned to their room, leaving him wondering whether or not he should call for some late night service from his maids since Kyuubi only made him cum once, before with her it was more than enough, but ever since he had gained the fourth tail Naruto could barely feel satisfy.

Maybe he should call Mercelida. It'd been awhile (only two days) since he lasted his sex with the Succubus Queen, and would love to refill her with enough sexual energy to live a month. When he was about to call the slutty Queen, however, Naruto suddenly felt an unfamiliar feeling in his room, but before he could react, something dark suddenly shot out from a corner of his room, moving with blinding speed and tore his boxers apart with its sharp claws, allowing his still rock hard cock to spring free.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, putting on his guard. His situation was pretty awkward, and it's hard for Naruto to make a strong voice with a hard-on standing upward in front of him like that. Naruto widened his eyes when he heard a soft, cat-like purr and found his shirt torn apart as well. Standing completely naked in the middle of his room, Naruto couldn't stop himself from smirking. So, the naughty kitty was here sooner than how she told them, and was setting him up. Little did she know that he could play her own game as well.

As soon as the blur tried to get him again, Naruto, who was fully prepared that time, reached both of his hands out and grabbed it, but instead of holding it back, he let it go after delivering a hard spank to the supple ass cheek, causing another meow but this one was louder. It present soon disappeared again, but in Naruto's hand was a black kimono, featuring a red interior, with a yellow obi and a set of golden bead.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Naruto called and smirked as he threw the kimono down to the floor, looking at the corner of his room where a pair of golden eyes were staring right back at him, in a very seductive way. His tails and ears appeared, increasing his arousal back to the point it was unbearable "If you want your master's milk that badly, how about you come out and master will see how many bellies full of sperm he can give her?" He said, making sure that she could see all of his cock and balls.

"Nya~" Of course, it was none other than Kuroka, the head of Nekomata Clan and Kyuubi's Magician Guardian, walking on all four out of the shadow like a cat. With her clothes removed, she was completely naked and her large breasts was truly a sight to behold, as they were even bigger than Liala's and only slightly smaller than Kyuubi's "Kitty wants her milk, nya!" She said as she 'carefully' approached Naruto before snuggling the left side of her body into his legs, like any cats would do to their master. Kuroka then brought out her tongue and licked the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, taking every drop of pre-cum into her mouth and swallowed happily "So delicious, nya~" She meowed happily.

"Come here you little naughty kitten." Naruto said as he grabbed Kuroka by her arm and pulled her up to her feet before dragging her to his bed. When he was there, Naruto released her and smashed her ass, hard enough to push her down to his bed and climbed onto her, pushing his cock against her ass crack and groped both of her large breasts with his hands while kissing her around the neck.

"Put it in already?" Kuroka said as she reached behind her and grabbed his cock with one hand, spread her ass cheeks with the other and positioned the square head of his monster cock against her pussy entrance "Stop teasing me, nya~."

"No foreplay?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow and slowly eased his cock into her pussy, which he realized already wet.

"Please, I'm wet enough just by looking at your fuck stick, nya~." Kuroka meowed and sighed as more and more of his cock was pushed inside "Man up and take me already."

Naruto chuckled at the cat-girl's slutty nature. Liala did warn him that Kuroka would probably try to have sex with him as soon as they met, but he didn't think that she could work that fast. They barely knew each other, but Naruto was the kind of guy who would do first and talk later, and since he was really horny, like hell he was going to let the chance of banging a busty chick, or kitten like Kuroka escape.

"Alright, kitty… let's…" But Naruto widened his eyes when his cock hit against a barrier, and stopped moving in "Wait a second… you're a virgin?" He asked, surprised by what he found. However, Kuroka got enough of his hesitation and wrapped her tails around his hip and forcefully pulled him down, breaking through her hymen and going all the way in until he hit against the entrance of her womb.

"Nya!" Kuroka cried and used both hands to cover her mouth, stopping herself from continuing screaming. Meanwhile, Naruto gritted his teeth tightly to prevent himself from cumming, because Kuroka's virgin pussy was really tight, possible the tightest pussy he had ever fucked and it was really hot as well. After about ten or so seconds, Kuroka spoke up "You can move now. Give it to me Naruto-sama." She moaned, as the pain was slowly turned into pleasure, and prepared herself for the fuck of her life.

Naruto moved backward, the head of his prick nearly slipping out of her tight pussy, staying there in less than one tenth of a second before plunging forward spearing his cock back into her.

"Shit!" Naruto gasped as he picked up the pace feeling her pussy clench tightly around his shaft "You're so tight Kuroka." She shook and moaned as an orgasm rippled through her pussy, the first of many of what were about to come.

His cock slipped in and out of her pussy, going deeper with every forward thrust until it knocked into her womb, causing Kuroka to orgasm violently around him, so much that she drenched his bed sheet in her cum juice. The male Kitsune Youkai groaned out as he fucked her with long, powerful strokes.

She laid there underneath him, completely at his mercy, gasping for air as Naruto stood up after releasing her breasts and held her ass cheeks with both hands and stuffed his huge cock into her pussy over and over again, fucking her with long strokes through her orgasm. She bucked her ass back at him, loving the feel of his thick, hard shaft sliding deep into her cunt.

Soon, it became unbearable for him and Naruto could only grunt "Uhhggnnn, here I come Kuroka!" before speeding up his thrusts to increase the pleasure before coming, while trying to hold back as long as he could.

"nyah~, Naruto-sama is filling me up!" Kuroka moaned, loving the feeling of his cock spurting what felt like full bucket of thick sperm into her womb. She groaned, another mini-orgasm rippling through her as he pushed as deep as he could go, his prick slipping into her womb before directly depositing yet another massive load of cum into her "Ahhhh Oh Kami-sama, it feels so so good," Kuroka murmured and laid flat down his bed, with each shot he shot into her, she couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant.

He'd pumped her with so much cum, that her belly swelled up and lifted the two of them slightly up the bed.

"Damn, one of the best orgasms ever." Naruto said as he sat back on his ass, his still very heavy cock slipping from her pussy, a stream of thick, white semen spilling from her open twat. He gripped the base of his dick and slapped her ass cheeks with the head, grinning as cum splattered over the supple globes before him.

Kuroka then looked over her shoulder, her raven black hair matted with sweat, her tits squashed against the bed, ballooning out from her sides. She then turned around, and positioned herself between his legs, taking hold of the big, bulbous head that still leaked sperm on to her fingers. "I love this in my pussy," she said, bringing her hand to her mouth and licking her fingers clean. "And my mouth nya~" she said "Best milk ever." She giggled and licked his cock furiously before taking it into her mouth, sucking nosily while making wet slurping sound.

"Make sure to suck all the leftover." He said and Kuroka did just that, sucking all of the cum that was still remaining inside of his cock out and gulped them all down "Also, I thought you're going to come tomorrow, not now." He then quickly added "Not that I mind, of course."

"I said I was going to come tomorrow, but came to you tonight." Kuroka pulled back and wrapped her breasts around his big dick, making the blond groaned out as she started titty-fucking him "I talked to Liala this morning and you're like a god to her, said that you're the best." Naruto chuckled at that "so I couldn't stop myself from coming here as soon as possible and see if you're really as great as she said…" she then licked his cock and added "Since I had never had sex before and only watched porn, I can only say that you're truly amazing."

"But really, you let me take your virginity while we barely know each other." Naruto sighed as a large load of cum erupting from the tip of his "Yeah, I know that I'm Kyuubi's jailor and has a contract with her, but is it really worth it, Kuroka?"

"Oh sure," Kuroka smiled "Did Liala tell you? That my clan is currently on the brink of extinction.?" Naruto nodded his head "I have tried to find a suitable partner for many years, so he can give me strong children, because I want my species to bloom again." Kuroka said "I know about your bet with Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama, that you're trying to become nine-tails Kitsune in less than three months. A Kyuubi Kitsune Youkai, in my dictionary. I once dreamed about joining Shodai Kyuubi-sama so I can have his strong children, but unfortunately he died before the war broke out, leaving Kyuubi-sama the only Kyuubi left and you know… she is female so having children with her is impossible." Kuroka said "So… if you are aiming to become a Kyuubi, I'd love to have children with you."

"Well, what can I say…" Naruto said while looking at Kuroka's body, as she crawled her way onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him "More reason for me to become a Kyuubi as fast as possible." The blond said and put his hand on her hip.

"And here is the different between me and Kyuubi-sama, I can wait, Naruto-sama. I don't care when you're going to become the Kyuubi. Three months? Three years? Three century? As long as you promised to give me your children, I will be your lover, your pet and give myself to you when my mating season come." She said "So… what do you say Naruto-sama, nya~?" Kuroka asked as she stared at him in the eyes "Do you want to make children with me or not?"

For his answer, Naruto brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He deepened the kiss as soon as Kuroka returned it to him, with their tongues wrapped around each other and pulled back after the lack of oxygen forced them to.

"Did Kyuubi or anyone tell you what's with me and promise?" Kuroka nodded her head with a smile "Then I promise you Kuroka, I will become a Kyuubi and give you lot of children, so you can bring your clan back to its glory."

"Thank you, nya~" Kuroka kissed him again and raised her left hand, showing him the swirling symbol that represented him "Our contract… are sealed."

"Contract?" Naruto asked in surprise and looked at the back of his left hand, and found Kuroka's purple color symbol, which was a cat with two tails. Like with Kyuubi's, Kuroka's symbol only glowed for a second before disappearing "Damn…"

"It works just like Kyuubi-sama's contract…" Kuroka smiled "but don't worry, I'm not as hard as my mistress. I just want to make sure that you won't stop trying to become a Kyuubi." The black cat then looked down and saw his hard cock, and couldn't help but ask "Are you going to give me more milk, Naruto-sama?" and she soon found herself get pushed down to the bed on her back, her legs throw over his shoulder and his cock pointed at her pussy "Nya~!" Kuroka meowed when Naruto completed her by thrusting his cock into her pussy.

"I don't know if you've already known this but… it took more than just one round for me to go down, you're not going to get any sleep tonight my naughty kitten." Naruto grinned as his tried to push more of his cock into her pussy, passing the previous limit and filled her with fourteen inches of his cock "Hope you don't mind." He made a sly grin and pulled his hip back before plunging forward again.

"Fuck!" she hissed and meowed, but with his hands on her hip she kept her opening connected to him. "It's so good Naruto-sama!" Naruto raised his hips up and down, slamming his prick in and out of her pussy, prolonging her cum even more and brought her another one as soon as the last ended. He fell forward and they kissed, his hands grabbing her big tits in his hands, pinching her nipples while keeping his hip moving as fast as possible "Aaaahhhhh! Fuck… fucking cumming!" she groaned into his mouth, her pussy clamping around his prick as she came.

Naruto kissed her, his hands running over her huge tits, loving the softness and weight of them in his palms.

"You like it hah? You like it you naughty little kitten? You want children that badly huh? How about I give you the first litter of kitten right now?" Her mind was going blank, as she could feel the massive cock pounding in and out of her with every inch of her cunt, lubricating from the pre-cum it was still releasing into her convulsing pussy, her own orgasm getting even more intense.

"Kitties… children…give…" Kuroka muttered some incompetent words as Naruto released her breasts and allowed them to slap against her face, his hands moved to the back of her knees to push her legs down to her body, fucking his cock into her from above, his hips at this point being little more than a blinding blur and the constant wet slaps of flesh meeting flesh echoed across his room.

Finally he pulled out and started furiously jacking off, his cock pulsated in his hand before spraying out another torrent of sperm that splattered all over his lover body.

"So much milk, nya!" Kuroka cooed excitedly, and her face was immediately splattered with a huge blast of cum.

Not that she minded.

 _Line Break_

"Excuse me?" Kyuubi cried out in shock and pointed at the cat girl that was lying on Naruto's lap, getting petted on the head by her new master "You made a contract with her? HER?"

"Okay, here we go again…" Liala said to Chikage, who was munching on a massive lollipop while watering her flowers on the window.

"Calm down Kyuubi." Naruto said with a nervous smile. It was the first time Naruto had seen an extremely angered Kyuubi "It's not mean anything other than the proof of our relationship."

"Oh yeah, this is the proof of our relationship too, Naruto." Kyuubi said as she brought her right hand up, making his mark on the back of her hand glow "Plus… when did she arrive? Last night? I guess you two had a lot of fun, hadn't you?"

"Don't worry Kyuubi, Kuroka said she wouldn't use it for any purpose, other than to drive me faster on my road to become the Kyuubi in less than three months." Kyuubi bit her bottom lips at the annoyed face Naruto was making, feeling disappointed but mostly sad by being given such expression from him "You're still my greatest goal, you know and…"

"Fine!" Kyuubi suddenly said, making Naruto flinch in surprise "Have it your way then, I don't care anymore…" she turned around and walked away "Liala, come to my room this instant, we're going to finish what we left off last time!" the angel nodded her head and followed after her mistress, giggling as Kyuubi started stripping even before leaving Naruto's room.

"She is trying to draw your attention back to her, you know?" Chikage spoke up after Kyuubi finally left.

"I can see that." Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

From that point, his life would get a lot more interesting, but no less complicated.

 **Naruto had less than eighty four days left to become Kyuubi**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Kuroka made her debut in this chapter with a sex scene with Naruto, as well as forming a contract with him much to Kyuubi's displeasure. With Kuroka here, Naruto's Youjutsu and Senjutsu Training can finally be started and with Chikage's martial training, which would get more intense from the next chapter, Naruto is going to become a very formidable warrior no one would like to cross, even Grayfia, Kyuubi's Magical Fighter and the strongest amount the four, who has yet to make an appearance but soon in the future.**_

 _ **The next Arc. is approaching and just like the original Contract, it's going to be Shion Arc. With this, I can have Naruto face against more challenging opponents than Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, those who can even give S-class Ninja from Akatsuki a hard time. Akatsuki might be Naruto's human side's main foe, but there is going to be a bigger, more dangerous threat that is going to make a brief appearance in the next arc, and become Naruto's Youkai side's main foe.**_

 _ **With Naruto's magical training is finally here… I think it's time I fully introduce Irene into the story.**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (give me tons of review everyone, please do not be shy to make a comment about my story.)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	11. To Demon Country

_**Summary: Even though Jiraiya had done a very good job in training him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his current powers was enough to keep his promise to Sakura and bring back his best friend Sasuke. Lucky for him, a certain fox-lady sealed within his body got a perfect answer for his question. A 'purer' version of The Contract, same plot yet different flow. Smart Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: There will be tons of smut there and there in this story, but it is not as much as the original Contract.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " magic/Jutsu.

" **Youkai** " Bijuu normal Speeches.

' ** _Youkai_** ' Bijuu Thought.

 **The Contract: The Pure**

 **Chapter 9**

 **To Demon Country**

[ **A month later** ]

A month of intense trainings, a month of nothing but hard works, of sweats and blood as well as tears. Naruto pushed himself beyond his absolute limit every single day, sometime injured himself and not even his healing factor could heal him fast enough. He trained like crazy, and even his combat masters, Chikage and Kuroka, could barely keep up with his determination, and Naruto himself. He became stronger and stronger, but the fifth tail was all he had archived.

But Naruto didn't mind, because from the fourth tail onward, it's going to be a very tough road for him. Many Youkai tried and yet most couldn't get to the next tail, because the fifth one was a limit only a selected few Youkai could pass, a sign that let them know they could still become stronger.

Naruto had gained a lot than another massive, five-times greater boost in power. He had mastered various fighting styles taught by Chikage, and the basic and some of the more advanced moves of Kushinada Style, and could fight hand to hand on par with Kyuubi when she was fighting with forty percent of her original power, though she still beat him with hundreds years of combat experience.

After Kuroka had taught him the Art of Youkai, as well as the principle of Youki, which was emotions and will-power, it took Naruto a little more than a week to master his Youki control and from that point he could effectively use the low-tier and mid-tier Supporting spells to aid him in battle. Naruto still had some troubles with his combat Youjutsu, but it wasn't something he couldn't work on with a little more time.

With Kyuubi's help, Naruto had mastered Fox Fire to the highest state possible, but its destructive power relied solely on his power, so his fire still nowhere near as strong as Kyuubi's fire yet.

During that one month, Naruto had become quite a strategist himself, even though his strategies wasn't good enough to beat Liala in her own battleground yet. Liala showed him many ways to win different kinds of battle, even ways to turn the situation around when he was on the verge of losing. She also taught him how to observe his enemies, and came up with a way to defeat them. Her knowledge also helped him a lot with his combat trainings.

Also, in the last four weeks, a lot of had happened. Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji's teacher, was killed by Hidan of Akatsuki. Naruto attended his funeral, and later helped Team 10 fought against Hidan and his partner Kakuzu, killing the later with his new Shinobi technique, **Futon: Rasenshuriken** (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken). Meanwhile, Shikamaru took care of Hidan alone after separating the zombie duo, and defeated him by pure strategy alone, which Liala admitted very impressive, considering that Hidan was an immortal and he couldn't be killed by simply means.

"Hiya!" Kyuubi cried as she sent her palm into Naruto's chest and sent him flying several feet before the blond managed to regain his balance and dashed his feet on the ground to stop himself. But the moment he looked up, Kyuubi was right above him with her arms brought back behind her head. With no other choice, Naruto raised his arms and used his armguard to block when Kyuubi slammed her hand down. Their armguards clashed against each other, sparks flew between them.

But Kyuubi's assault was far from over, as a red magic circle appeared underneath her right foot, giving a her pedal-like ground to push her knee straight into his face, breaking his nose and probably his skull as well. The vixen then returned to the ground and crotched down, with her hands on the ground she sent her left foot straight into his chin, sending Naruto flying into the air before colliding with the ceiling of the basement and then fell down to the ground, holding his face with one hand in pain.

"The match is over!" Chikage raised her hand, declaring loudly "Winner, Kyuubi-sama."

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked worriedly, dropping her guard as soon as the match was over and kneeled down beside him, as Naruto pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

"Man… I think my nose is broken…" Naruto chuckled as he held his bloody nose, trying to stop the bleeding while his face was being healed. In less than ten seconds, everything was back to normal and the pain disappeared as well "Aw shit… it's my lost again." Naruto muttered and leaned back, sitting down with a defeated smile.

"Here" Kyuubi smiled gently as she wiped his face with the right sleeve of her kimono to wipe the blood from his face "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure that next time, I will be the one who admits defeat." Always next time, and yet he still couldn't beat her as long as she had more power than him. In term of skills and experiences, Kyuubi far surpassed him, and the only way for him to win, was to force her into submission with raw power. But after their first spar, Kyuubi made sure it would never happen again, and got more and more of her original powers back to fight him, and to keep herself from getting turned on and aroused by his power "How about this… to make up to that broken nose, how about you come to my room after lunch and punish your naughty vixen for breaking your nose?" Kyuubi asked with a sultry tone, and gave him her best seductive look.

While still acting somewhat high and mighty around him, recently, Kyuubi had become a lot more caring and gentle to Naruto. Unlike before, Kyuubi had allowed Naruto to use her body to satisfy his sexual needs, but of course, because of their contract currently the only hole on her body he could use was her mouth, but he could use it whenever and wherever he wanted, as long as he made her cum first by playing with her body however he wanted. All in all, she was rather submissive to Naruto, and enjoyed getting punished by him whenever she did something wrong.

"Sound good." Naruto grinned and kissed her while kneading her breast.

"Alright love-bird, enough with the lovey doley." Chikage clapped her hands together to gain their attention "I think that's enough for today Naruto, leave and get some rest. You have already trained for three hours straight without getting any break, your body is going to fall apart if you keep this up."

"But I still can…"

"Listen to her, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi stepped in, giving Naruto a concern glare "Become my slave won't be that bad, you know." Then she teased him with a mischievous smile "And also, aren't you horny?" Kyuubi asked, moving her hand into his back and taking a hold of his big cock, letting him know that it's already semi-hard. Having a hard on while playing with Kyuubi would be a pain, so Naruto had to somewhat take care of it first before going to her room.

"Um… now that you mention it." Naruto chuckled sheepishly and stood up, taking Kyuubi's hand and helped her up as well before all three of them left the basement. On the way back to his room, the blond picked up Liala and Kuroka from the kitchen and threw them on his shoulder, carrying them back to his room.

It didn't take him long to move all three of them to his bedroom and the moment he was there, Naruto was completely naked, his monster cock freed from its prison and sprang up to life. The Five-tail Youkai smirked arrogantly and approached them, intending to make them just as naked as he was but Kuroka and Liala suddenly put their hands on his muscular chest together and pushed him down to his bed, with his back leaned against the pillows.

"How about we make a show for you first, Naruto-sama?" Kuroka's asked while licking her lips, climbing on the bed in a kneel position

"Why don't you sit and watch for a while, Naruto-sama?" Liala said seductively, climbing on to the large bed with her friend. They knelt up together and hugged, their huge tits squashing against each other, their clothes did little than nothing to hide their voluptuous body, and Kuroka's Kimono looked like it was going to fall off her body any second.

They kissed passionately, Liala's tongue diving into Kuroka's mouth as she reached up and pulled the top of her black down, stretching over her massive tits, freeing them so that she could finally get her hands on them. Not to be outdone, Kuroka reached her hand underneath the white cloth, filling her palm with the blonde angel's naked breasts. The two women gasped and moaned as they groped and pawed at each other's big, melon-size tits, squeezing the firm mounds that were much too big for their hands, tugging on their small, hard nipples.

Liala then reached down and lifted her friend's Kimono up, over her pert ass, one hand running over her ass cheeks, the other sliding down to her natural hairless cunt. Kuroka moaned out as Liala eased two fingers between the hot, wet lips of her pussy before pushing them inside.

"Nya~, fuck, oh feel so good," she breathed, dipping her head down and licking at Liala's enormous jugs, sucking on her nipples in turn. She then reached behind her friend and removed the knot at the back of Liala's neck, removing the cloth as well as the tiny white thong. Like Liala, she got to ran one hand over her ass and the other down to her pussy.

"Um…" Liala smiled, spreading her legs as wide as she so Kuroka's fingers could have easier access to her pussy. The Nekoshou Youkai raised her head and kissed her friend again, the pair of them working their fingers deep inside each other's pussy, their huge tits sliding together as they finger fucked their way to orgasm. Both of them panted as they kissed, pushing their cunts down on to their fingers, their juices running down their fingers as they shook, their pussies contracting at the same time as they both came to a shuddering climax.

"You're so good at this, nya." Kuroka gasped, staring into Liala's eyes.

"You too, Kuroka-chan" Liala giggled, pulling her fingers from Kuroka's pussy and licking them clean in front of her. "You taste good," she said.

"Want some more?" Kuroka asked, falling back on the bed. She spread her legs as wide as she could, her pussy wet and gleaming with her desire. Liala wasted no time and knelt between her legs, diving in to taste her friend's pussy, running her tongue up the folds of her twat before sucking gently on the hard nubbin of her clit. She slid two fingers back into her cunt, gently fingering her as she ate her out.

"Oh fuck - - fuck that's good," Kuroka sighed, reaching down and holding her friend's head in place. She smiled and looked up as she noticed movement beside her and saw Naruto, naked, his huge cock hard and in his hand, offering it to her lips "Mmmm, got tired of waiting, Naruto-sama nya~?" she asked.

"Suck!" He ordered and pushed the tip against her lips, forcing Kuroka to open her mouth.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." She tilted her head and licked around the massive bulbous knob of his prick, slipping it into her mouth and sucking gently on it, as she had sucked his cock more than enough to get used to the size. Naruto leaned over her, angling his dick down, sliding more of his length between her lips, moving it back and fore.

"That looks so good," Liala said from between her thighs, watching Kuroka blow the young man as she continued licking and fingering her pussy.

"Want to share?" Kuroka asked her, licking Naruto's cock. Liala slid up her friend's body, dragging her huge, marshmallow-like tits over her belly, pausing to lick and suck at Kuroka's hard nipples, before squashing her own tits against hers.

"You two really got the hang of this." Naruto grinned as they kissed around the head of his prick, tongues swirling around the engorged knob before Kuroka gently pushed his dick towards Liala, which she took in her mouth and sucked greedily.

"Does it feel good?" Kuroka asked sultrily while fingering herself.

"Of course" Naruto laughed, moving his hips as he slowly face fucked Liala.

"Then do you want more nya?" Kuroka asked "Do you want to fuck me? Want to fuck your naughty little kitten, Naruto-sama?" Kuroka asked, making a cat-like gesture with her hand.

"Didn't you come his here for that, kitty?" Naruto asked before saying loudly "On all four with your ass on the air" The blond ordered and his kitty lover happily obeyed. Getting on all four with her hip raised as high as possible, shaking her bubble ass cheeks invitingly to the jailor of her mistress, who scrambled up on to the bed and knelt behind the perfect, upturned ass of his kitten. Naruto parted her butt cheeks with one hand, using the other to guide his thick length between the sopping wet folds of her pussy, easing his big dick inside her.

"Mmmmm, Fuck! Fuck! It's so big," Kuroka gasped as Naruto forcefully pushed his whole length deep up her cunt, knocking the wind out of her lung and made her gasp in surprise at the overwhelmed pleasure.

"Yes it is," Liala said from behind Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her large tits against his back "All the better to fuck us with," she kissed him on his lips before reaching around him friend and spanking Kuroka's ass cheeks. "Fuck her, Naruto-sama." she whispered into his ear "Fuck her tight little pussy! Give her litter and litter of kitty"

Naruto thrust his hip hard and fast and deep, shoving all his meaty cock inside her with every movement of his hips, the big head spreading her pussy wide and punching into her womb. Kuroka felt her mature pussy rapidly clamping down around it, trying desperately to keep his cock trapped inside her as she gasped and moaned. The rapid ramming of his prick brought on another quick mind-shattering orgasm, triggering it deep inside her pussy, helped along by Liala who reached beneath her and strummed mercilessly at her clit.

"Awwwww Naruto-sama! Fucking cumming!" Kuroka cried as her body shook rather violently, her huge tits quivering but they were soon caught by Naruto. "You're making me cum so much nya~!" She moaned louder and louder as Naruto kept fucking her, guiding her through her climax for a whole five minutes,. The male Kitsune then withdrew his prick and let Kuroka fall forwards and off to the side, grabbing Liala by the waist and threw her onto his front, with her legs spread wide, her juicy pussy on display.

She licked her lips as she looked at his massive cock, glistening with her friend's pussy juices. "My turn, Lucifer-sama?" she asked sultrily and spread her pussy lips. Naruto walked forward on his knees, his cock bobbing and leading the way. Liala tried to reach out but Naruto grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing so with a cocky smirk.

"You forgot who is the superior here, Liala." Naruto smirked and suddenly shot forward, pushing her down to the bed and plunging his dick into her cunt. The sudden penetration made Liala cried out and cum around his cock, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth "Alright, let's fuck!"

Naruto said and started pounding into her, supporting himself on his hands as he slid his dick back and forth in her twat, sending it deeper with each thrust. He grabbed her legs behind the knees and pushed them back and up, spreading them as wide as he could, reared back and shoved his whole tool deep up into the mother of three children's cunt in one thrust before pulling back, his cockhead almost leaving her sopping pussy, and then driving forward once more. Over and over he did it, slamming his thick fuck stick into her as hard as she wanted.

"Oh fuck! Unngghhhh… ahhhh fuck yeah… fuck, oh my lord… big dick!" Liala gasped as Naruto pounded her cunt mercilessly, fucking her as hard as he could "Fucking - - cumming!" she groaned, her pussy clasping his prick as she came. She shook and gasped as her orgasm washed over her, as he continued to pound his huge cock into her twat.

Kuroka sat at the side and watched Naruto fucked her friend while she jammed three fingers up her own pussy, her other hand playing with her tits. Naruto noticed this her and beckoned her over, pulling his thick cock from the blonde angel's cunt and holding it out to her.

"Taste her pussy on my dick, Kuroka," he said, grinning at his kitten. Kuroka almost pounced on his prick, stuffing as much of it down her throat as she could, sucking and slurping Liala's fuck juice from his shaft. She mewled in disappointment as he pulled his dick free and turned her around, rearranging her so that she lay on top of Liala, their huge tits squashing together. As they kissed, sharing the taste of pussy, he spread Kuroka's ass once more and speared his cock into her, fucking her for a full ten minutes before pulling out and plunging his dick into Liala's pussy, giving her the same amount of time with his cock slid deep in her cunt before going back to Kuroka.

"Now, where do you want me to cum?" Naruto asked as he felt his cock swelled up and his balls tightened up, ready to blow its load

"Go ahead, pump us full of your thick cum" Kuroka turned her head around and smiled at him

"You can impregnate us for all we care, we will be more than happy if we could bear your children, Lucifer-sama"

With that arousing green light, Naruto gave Kuroka five more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge bucket of cum, causing her belly to swell up and all she did all the while was cum her brains out at the feeling of his sperm being fucked into her. As his cum was forced out of Kuroka's widely stretched pussy, Naruto pulled out and rammed his cock into Liala, filling her up.

"That was intense." Naruto chuckled as he pulled his cock out and leaned back, stroking it rapidly to shoot the last leftover of sperm out of his cock, landing on both Kuroka and Liala's lower body. The two then separated from each other and turned around, crawling to the between of his spread legs and licked his balls before going up to his cock "I guess it's far from over, isn't it?" He asked, crossing his fingers in a familiar cross-shape handseal.

 _Line Break_

As soon as Naruto had finished with his daily routine at home, the blond headed out to meet with his team before heading to the Hokage Office for a mission. However, the situation soon changed when a large amount of Jounin and Chunin were assembled on top of Hokage Building, Kakashi and captain Yamato were no exception. Naruto, meanwhile, was called to Tsunade's office alone, much to his two teammates confusion.

"A ghost army is attacking."

Was the first thing Naruto heard from Tsunade as he stood in front of her.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in surprise "What do you mean by that?" He wondered.

"But they're only part of a puppet technique." Naruto nodded his head "They are being controlled by someone who's not human. Mouryou…"

"MOURYOU?" Naruto cried out in shock, making Tsunade and her assistance to widen their eyes in surprise.

"You know about him?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded his head, slowly.

"Y-yeah, Ero-Sennin told me about that thing." It wasn't a lie, because Jiraiya did tell him about the demon, but much later when Liala brought him the knowledge of Makai, he was able to learn more about said demon. A long time ago, there was a group of ninja wished to create an immortal army to conquer the entire world, so they summoned demon Mouryou and made a contract with him. However, the demon turned on them, as it used the group of ninja's own souls and bodies to create the immortal army, and they were able to conquer several countries and almost conquered the whole nation, but the high priestess Miroku of the Demon country, invoked a powerful Ninjutsu to seal Mouryou's soul in the Demon Country's Underground Palace, and his soul in a shrine in the Swamp Country… but not after he was defeated by the Invincible Superman, Hayato Furinji himself, and said Ninjutsu was actually a powerful sealing spell Zeref Dragneel taught Miroku in order to seal the demon.

It took two guardians of Shodai Kyuubi themselves, one of them being the martial art teacher of the woman who kicked his ass every with pure skills alone, to defeat said demon. Humanity would never stand a chance if the demon was at its full power.

"So you know about his story?" Naruto nodded his head again "But now that Mouryou has been revived, he is using his armies to pass through the Demon Country and head toward the shrine where his body is kept. If he's able to reunite his soul with his body and fully revive himself, there'll be no stopping him.".

"It would be the end of the world." Naruto nodded his head with a nervous smile. The situation was worse than he thought.

"Your mission is to guard the High Priestess of the Demon Country and take her to the shrine where his body is kept." Naruto nodded firmly and accepted the mission request from Shizune "She is the only who can seal away Mouryou's soul. And that's the only way to save the world!"

"Wait…" Naruto looked around, and saw that he was the only one who took this mission "Only me?" he questioned.

"Everyone have been sent to the front line, and they are trying to slow the immortal army down as much as they can." Tsunade said "Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai… as well as your other friends are already on their way. I wanted to send Jiraiya on this mission, but he's nowhere to be found, and also I don't want the priestess to think bad of our village by sending a pervert to guard her." She then looked at him "You're currently the most suit for this mission. You defeated Orochimaru, captured Sasuke and Kabuto, defeated a member of Akatsuki alone… all of that is enough for me to promote you to Jounin and send you on the first solo SS-rank mission."

"Jounin?" Naruto dropped his mouth to the ground in shock, but then cracked a huge smile "JOUNIN?" He roared in excitement and cheered out "YATTA! I'm finally a Jounin!" not only that, but he was going to go on the first SS-rank mission in the history. His strength had finally been recognized by the Hokage herself.

"Well, I can only say that good luck on the mission Naruto, you will meet her on the location marked on this map." Tsunade said and gave him a small scroll.

And with that, Naruto left the Hokage office and headed home to get prepared for the mission.

"What's up, Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked when she saw Naruto ran into the house.

"Mission!" He shouted to her before quickly headed to his room to get prepare. Naruto had decided to bring as much weapons as he could on the mission, because he had the feeling that he would need a lot of them. Luckily, as a Shinobi Naruto could seal most of them into his scrolls, and even more into his dimension storage, with a dismantling and summoning spell. The most useful gears, his armguards, as usual were strapped onto his arms after he wrapped bandages around them.

It's time to go and save the world.

 **Naruto got fifty three days left to become a Kyuubi**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: YEP! A one month timeskip, because I felt like Naruto's training, his battle with Hidan and Kakuzu are totally unnecessary for the story, and I actually wanted to speed up the plot a little, giving Naruto his next tail before going to Wave Country to guard Shion and defeat Mouryou to save the world.**_

 _ **Just so you know, I will make Mouryou extremely powerful in this story (Not die after one special Rasengan from Naruto), currently way stronger than Naruto. It would make this plot more challenging for Naruto, as well as for future developments as well.**_

 _ **Just download Samurai Warriors 4-II to my laptop to play and seriously I have taken quite a liking to some of the female characters. So, I had decided to bring one of them into the story, Koshosho, the Mistress of Misfortune, who bring misfortune to the people around her, and make the one she loves die as soon as she loves him. Now, imagine when she met Naruto, a guy know for his luckiness… it would be absolutely fun, I tell you.**_

 _ **However, I had also made some developments into Koshosho's personalities and background. She is one of the two people who hold the key to Naruto's origin, which involve his mother and the reason she became Naruto's teammate in the story involve a certain event that happened in her past.**_

 _ **Just wait and see.**_

 _ **Read and Review (the review function is still not working, but I still recommend you all to review for my story.)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


End file.
